Star Wars the Clone Wars Conflict
by Jochern
Summary: This story follows Ashoka Tano from one of the Galactic Civil Wars bloodiest battlefields to the battle of Endor and even beyond.
1. Chapter 1 Space Conflict

**Now people, I'd like to make you aware that this story is about five years ago so it's a bit simpler then what I'm writing these days.**

**You could call this an Ashoka fanfic but for the record Ashoka enters in chapter 2.**

Clone wars

The battle of Mori Prime

Part 1

* * *

In the middle of the Republic Separatist war, though few realist it at the time, this battle will decide the fate of hundreds of world. One of the bloodiest acts of the war. The Skiir Federation world are invaded by the Yugian Confederacy. The Republic sends a small force the aid the planet.

The Battle of Mori Prime has began

Our story begins in a space battle

* * *

Anakin flies in his fighter through space around the planet Mori Prime with more than 400 hundred clone fighters around him. Plus a similar sized Yugian fighter force.

Anakin opened fire at a similar sized black Yugian fighter, and destroyed it.

He smiled a little as he sees this as a desperate offensive too try to crush the Republic fleet after they were given a hard blow on the ground by master Mace Windu and his united clone Skiir army.

He sees that an enemy fighter are firing at him. Anakin moves fast to the right and swings around and destroys it. Suddenly a giant explosion takes his site of his next target.

"Do you see what I see Sir"! A voice is heard in the commsystem.

"I do Logar", Anakin said. "What happened"?

The explosion comes from a Republic Cruiser. It's completely ripped apart by the explosion.

"The Yugian bastards drove one of their own damaged Cruisers into it, destroying both" Sir", the clone pilot said.

Anakin know the only thing he could do now is too stop the enemy fighters.

A missile goes against him in full speed and Anakin starts move to the left, not to get hit. But it's too late, it hits him, but the missile don't explode, just bump of and Anakin flies on but keeps an eye on it for a couple more seconds.

"Huh", Anakin says to himself. "Lucky for me it doesn't work".

And then the missile stops. And electricity fills 200 hundred meters around it and all Republic fighters in the area are dead in space.

"That the heck was that"! Anakin shouts out. "Sense when do the Seps have Ion missiles"! But he don't understand why the Yugian fighters was not effected by this new weapon?

He can't think of this now. Anakin starts going after enemy fighters again.

On the command bridge on Skywalkers Cruiser _the Resulute _admiral Yularen and commander Sevencoth. Commander Sevencoth are an officer of that is left of the Skiir fleet.

He have a yellow uniform with black boots, black gloves, a Brown belt and two gold medals of his left chest. He has no hair and green skin.

Admiral Yularen turned to commander Sevencoth.

"Have you…" but he stops then he sees Sevencoths face.

"No admiral", Sevencoth answers anyway. "This missiles have I never seen before. It's a new Yugian weapon". He turned to the admiral.

"I believe you were going to ask that".

Yularen noddes and turned to a clone in a grey uniform two meter to his right.

"Can you scan the missiles"? Yularen asked the man.

The man turned against him to give him an answer.

"I have tried three times already admiral. Our scans are block".

"Really high-tech missiles", said Sevencoth. "You got to admire the Yugian fast response to a problem". The problem he refers to are the waves of Republic fighters.

"Admiral"! Someone called out.

Yularen looked down at a bold man in a grey uniform to on the same side as the first.

"Yes"?

"Sir, the new missiles are tearing are fighter lines apart", the bold man said.

"Get me General Skywalker", Yularen decided.

Anakin's voice is heard in the commsystem.

"Am a little busy admiral", he said.

"General, I assume you have seen the Yugian electronic missile systems"? Yularen asked.

"I have. Why"?

"They are tearing are fighters apart. "We can't take much more general".

It was quiet for a couple of minutes.

"I don't know there they are coming from admiral, do you"?

Yularen looked at a clone in a white armor suite at a computer consol.

But he just shrugged his shoulders.

"We have know ide yet general".

* * *

Then a new voice enters the conversation.

"Sir this is Mashett", the voice said.

"That is it trooper"? Anakin asked.

"The missiles are fired from a Yugian base on Mori Prime's second moon general", Mashett said. "I'm sending the coordinates too you general".

Yularen and Sevencoth looked surprised at each other.

"Are we lucky or that"? Sevencoth said.

"Good work trooper", Anakin said happy.

"Thanks sir, I started tracking them after the first ones was fired", Mashett said.

Anakin must make a fast decision. The base are probably heavily defended by Separatist anti-air. But the base must be relatively new so it might not be completely finished yet. If he sends a large force, they will just fire a couple of missiles and take out the whole attack force.

"Admiral, I need a squad of bomber too follow me to the base", Anakin decides.

"Yes general", Yularen replies.

Only five minutes later Anakin and six bombers are heading for the base.

"You think the Yugians will retreat if we stop these missiles"? One clone pilot asked in the comm.

"Not a chance", another voice said.

"Why not"? The first one asked.

"Your new here aren't you kid", a third said.

"Yes, Why?

"The Yugians mostly don't retreat", the second voice said.

"Less talking more bombing", Anakin said in the comm, interrupting the discussion.

"Yes sir, sorry sir", one said.

They were closing to the bases and anti-air artillery started firing.

But the squad avoided being shot down.

"Get ready to drop your bombs on my command", Anakin said.

"Copy that general", on pilot answered.

One bomber is hit and explodes.

"Tiver"! Shouts one pilot in the comm.

"Drop them know"! Anakin said.

The bombers drops there bombs and most of the separatist base goes up in flames.

"Yeah"! Greem Shouts. "Now that's how Squad D304 works"!

"Easy trooper", Anakin said. "The battle is not over yet".

"Yes sir", Greem said.

* * *

One the Resolute bridge

"Admiral", on man in a grey uniform said.

The Admiral looks down on the man at the computer.

"Yes ensign"? Yularen said.

"We are getting a transmission from the planet sir. It's Commander Ashoka Tano".

"Put her through", Yularen said. "What can a do for you commander"?

"I could really need some air support admiral", Ashoka said.

Sevencoth enters the chat.

"Having problems master jedi"? Sevencoth asked.

Ashoka laughs a little while an explosion were heard in the background.

"Let's just say that the Yugian's really want this village", she said.

"I will scrap some together commander", Yularen said.

"Thanks admiral", Ashoka said and ended the transmission.

Suddenly the Cruiser shakes.

"That was that"? Yularen asked.

"Several Yugian fighters collided with our shield sir", a man said.

Before Yularen cud say anything someone else speaked.

"Admiral, the remaining Yugian attack fleet is retreating into hyperspace".

Yularen and Sevencoth looked out and sees the few retreating Yugian ships.

"Start counting our casualties", the admiral told a trooper to his right.

"Yes Admiral", the trooper said.

Yularen and Sevencoth turned around and left the bridge. After a few minutes they met up with Anakin in a meeting room.

"Our losses admiral"? Anakin asked.

A clone in a grey uniform entered the room and gave the admiral a pad and left.

" Two hundred fighters and four Cruisers general", Yularen said. "And we believe that the enemy lost two Cruisers and about one hundred fighters, thanks to their Ion missiles".

Before one of them cud speak the doors opened and a man entered.

"General, we just received a report from general Kenobi".

"And"? Anakin asked.

"His fleet is regrouping general. They were attacked by an overwhelming Yugian fleet that attacked them at the fourth moon", the man said.

Sevencoth, Yularen and Anakin looked at each other.

"This entire attack were only to stop us from aiding Obi-wan", Anakin said.


	2. Chapter 2 Battle of Time

Clone Wars

The battle of Mori Prime

Part 2 Battle of time

* * *

In a large room of grey metal a door opens and a battle droid with yellow strips enters. He stops and looks around.

In the room there are computers everywhere. And both droids and others are running around.

The others have black armor, a helmet and a gasmask that covers there face. The gasmask have red glowing eyes.

It's the standard Yugian EG uniform. EG stands for Elite Guard. The elites of the Yugian Confederate army.

In the middle of the room stands a ten meter long table with have a hologram covering it.

The hologram is showing a village and a battle over who will control it.

The village is positioned in the middle of a mountain pass and are there for important.

The droid walks past two arguing Yugian officers. The droid stops next to a human female in Yugian EG Uniform, but without the helmet. She has black hair in a ponytail and is about thirty years old. She looks out over the hologram map.

"General", the droid said.

"Yes commander"? She said, without taking her eyes of the map.

"There is an incoming transmission from Field marshal Harekk sir", the droid commander said.

"Put him through", she said. Risinic was a battle-hardened and intelligent officer. The Emperor himself gave her a medal six months ago.

"Roger, roger", the droid walked over to a console a couple of meter behind her.

She now looked at the two arguing officers.

"Commandant Redec", she said.

The two stopped their discussion and turned their heads to her.

"Yes general", the closest one said.

"Order the 94:th regiment to pull back and regroup".

"Yes general", he said and run off to a droid who was standing at a consol.

To her left a blue hologram image came up.

"Field marshal", she said and saluted him.

"General Risinic", the field marshal said.

The field marshal is an old man with both grey skin and some grey hair. He had a white uniform with one medal on his right chest. Harekk has a white uniform for he is not Elite guard, but from the 'real' army of the people. The Elite guard is the Yugian Emperors personal army.

The two armies aren't really the best of friends.

"What can I do for you Field marshal"? Risinic asked him.

"Count Dooku and I agree on the fact that your capturing of Mori Prime is taking too long", Harekk said.

Risinic had problem with hiding her anger over this.

"Sir, I'm winning, but…" she was interrupted.

"Your invasion has already taken three month more than planned. I might have to replace you Risinic".

"If the general stab had planned for the Republic reinforcements, I should already have won Sir", Risinic said. "I had to replan the whole invasion. If you had planned better…"

"Enough general", Harekk said. "We will soon talk again, than you have calmed down". The transmission ended there.

She needs not to be worried about her position. She is back by the Emperor and no one are stupid, or have enough of a death wish do speak against the Emperor. After all, who would speak against a God?

Risinic looked around the room. All had been trying to listen on the argument between the Field marshal and the general. All started working again then she looked around the room.

* * *

_Village of Rih-Jah_

In the little village in the mountain pass Captain Rex is sitting in a wooden house with an improvised commsystem and a just as improvised radar system. Rex was leaning against the wall.

At the radar a clone sat in a chair with his helmet on the floor besides him.

A third clone entered the house.

Rex stood up.

"Fives", he said.

"Captain, I've looked around and have it all out for me", Fives said.

"So how much do we got left trooper"? Rex asked.

Fives sighed first.

"Thirty-six men left, seven grenades, three bazooka shells and one rifle per man" Fives told him.

Rex sighed.

"That's not going to help us for long".

"That about backup sir"? Fives asked.

Rex shakes his head.

"Commander Tano made contacted but none are coming. No one can be speared for the moment", Rex said, a little angry.

Ashoka entered the house.

"Commander", the three clones said at the same time and saluted.

"Troopers", Ashoka said smiling a little bit. "At ease".

"You found something on your scouting trip around the village"? Rex asked.

Ashoka nodded.

"The Yugians are preparing another attack", Ashoka said. Rex heard on her voice that she was exhausted after almost one month of defending this village.

"You should rest a little Ashoka", Rex said.

Ashoka shook her head.

"We have to plan a strategy to stop them with that we have", Ashoka said.

Rex nodded and both went outside.

"If we can take out their tanks, we should be able to take care of the infantry. Well, technically".

"What you mean"? Rex asked her.

"They got sixteen tank and one hundred infantry", Ashoka said.

It was quiet for several minutes before Ashoka sat down in the green grass outside.

"You haven't slept for three days, and we've been in constant fighting for most of the time", Rex said.

"Was that a question or a statement"? Ashoka asked teasingly.

Fives run out of the building and up to them.

"Commander, Captain, the enemy regiment are advancing and are going to be here in ten minutes", Fives said.

"Let's get ready Rex", Ashoka said and stood up.

"I'm on it commander", Rex said and turned to Fives.

"Gather the men", he said.

Fives run out of the building.

The village population had been evacuated before the battle of it started.

Some minutes later the small Republic force had taken up defensive position in the village.

Then they could see the Yugian regiment closing in on them.

Ashoka stood with some men in a small trench in front of the village.

Then Ashoka saw something that she thought she should have seen earlier.

She putted her left hand on the closest troopers shoulder.

"Mac", she said and pointed at a part of the mountain side. "You see that"?

"Good ide commander", Mac said.

He took his bazooka and pointed it at a part of the mountain side that looked like it was going to fall down at any moment.

Mac fired and the mountain side and it fell down and crushed half the force.

The troopers cheered at the sight.

But still seven tanks and forty EG soldiers came towards them.

Ashoka got both her green lightsabers out. Ashoka had never had a problem with destroying the Seps battle droids. But this weren't droids, but Yugian soldiers had families waiting for them to get home. Ashoka tried not to think of this but it was hard.

But Ashoka pulled herself back to reality. And in reality the battle had just started.

Mac now throws the bazooka on the ground and took his rifle from his back and started shooting. Then the EG soldiers came closer jump Ashoka out of the trench and charged. She blocked several blaster shots with her lightsabers and swings them and cut the head of two.

A bazooka rocked hit a tank and it exploded.

Echo looked at Fives how sat next to him in a wooden house. They fired from a window.

"This is the last rocked we got"! Echo shouted.

"Well, fire it"! Fives said as he ducked to avoid getting his head shot of.

"Right", Echo said and loaded the bazooka.

Rex sat in the trench and saw the commander charge up.

He hitted the two troops beside him in the head and pointed at Ashoka.

"Covering fire"! Rex ordered.

"Sir yes sir", both said.

"Look out"! One clone shouted and pointed at a tank.

The tank was pointing its canon right at them.

Rex reacted fast.

"Out of the trench"! He shouted. And they did, but then the tank fired. The explosion throw Rex and other clones through the air.

Rex moved from his stomach onto his back and his hands looked for his rifle.

He sat up and quickly stood up and run to a clone that was trying to get up on his feet but failed.

Rex carried the man behind the remains of a house.

Then Rex picked up his two pistols. He then runs out again but the first thing he saw was Ashoka hitting the ground on the middle of the open field.

Rex eyes open wide then she didn't get up.

What had happened was that than Ashoka had been fighting the last soldiers and trying not to get shoot by them, a tank shot at her. It missed her but not by much and she was thrown through the air.

She hadn't been as lucky as Rex.

The tank was destroyed by the last rocket, shot by Echo.

Rex took cover behind a rock to avoid getting shot by the last tank.

A clone runs up to it and opens the top hatch. There after he throws down a grenade and jumped off.

Seconds later the tank exploded.

Rex stands up and runs over to Ashoka that have started to move her arms and legs as she turns on her back. The survivors gather around her.

"Commander are you alright"? One asked.

"How you're feeling kid"? Rex asked her with great concern in his voice.

"I... think... am..." then her body suddenly relaxes.

"Ashoka"! Rex quickly shouted with worry in his voice.

A medic takes her pulse and the group awaits an answer.

"She's alive, just fainted", Kix said.

"Thank god", Fives said.

Rex picked her up.

"I'll get her inside a house and let her sleep", Rex decided.

Mac turned to the rest of the group.

"Okay, we're nine left", Mac said after counting the group. "Including the Captain and Commander".

"We got two grenades and almost none ammo left Corporal", Echo said.

"We're done for it", one said. "The Seps have probably ammunition".

"Shut up Rad"! Mac said.

* * *

_CIS HQ_

"General", the droid Commander said.

"Yes"? Risinic said. She notice that the droid hesitated.

"Eh... the 94:th regiment has been crushed sir", the droid said and tries to hide behind the pad his holding.

Risinic don't move at first.

"Do you mean that a small and mostly unarmed force slaughtered one whole panzer regiment", she said quietly. "And Commandant Redec"?

"Killed in the battle general".

Risinic smiles a little and moves towards the holographic map table.

"At least he was smart enough to die fighting, rather then retreat".

She is furious that forty clones and a jedi had killed one hundred men and destroyed sixteen tank.

The command room was quiet and all eyes were directed at Risinic.

She turned to a group of Yugian officers.

"There are the closest army"? She asked them.

"Two hours from here sir", one said.

"Who is commanding it"?

"Brigade general Wolg sir", the same man said.

"Tell him to send six panzer regiment".

The man salute. "Yes general".

After this Risinic leaves the room.

Several officers sighed. And then they got back to planning upcoming battles.

A young Elite guard officer walks up to the droid commander who is giving two droids orders.

"Commander", the young Yugian said and salute.

"Report Sergeant", the droid Commander said.

"Sir, our defences around the fourth and third moon are holding but our assault at the remaining Republic space forces failed", the young Sergeant reported.

"And on ground"? The droid Commander asked.

"The Republic are desperately counter attacking our advancing forces, sir". He didn't like taking orders from a droid. The only reason a battle droid was the general's first officer was because she was ordered to have one.

"Anything else"? The droid asked.

"No sir", the young one said.

The droid left him.

The Sergeant walked up to another officer.

"I can't stand taking orders from this droid", he told him.

The new one smiled under him gasmask.

"I know what you mean Tuan", the new one said to the young officer.

"I don't understand why we have droids in this invasion", Sergeant Tuan said. "Do you"?

The other one smiled under his mask again. He put his right hand on Tuans shoulder.

"Canon food", he said and started laughing.

Tuan joined in.

"Gentlemen, let's get back to the task at hand", one older officer said harshly.

"Sir", the two said the Saluted the Commandant.

Rex entered the small house with the comm and radar system.

Echo and Dogma sat inside.

"Captain", Echo said then he saw Rex.

Dogma had his helmet under his arm. Rex noticed that he and Echo smiled a little.

"You two got something"? Rex asked.

"Yes sir", Dogma said.

Silence followed.

"Well", Rex said. "Don't keep it to you self troopers".

"Oh, sorry sir", Dogma said.

"We got contact with general Windu sir": Echo said. "He'll be here in three hours".

Dogma saw that Rex didn't smile.

The two looked at each other.

"Sir, are something wrong"? Echo said.

Rex looked at them.

"Let's just hope that the general arrives before the Yugian reinforcements".

Echo and Dogma looked concerned at each other.


	3. Chapter 3 Respect

Clone Wars

The battle of Mori Prime

Part 3 Respect

* * *

Ashoka opened her eyes and saw a clone looking down on her.

"Commander", Kix said. Then he said in his comm "Captain, she's awake".

Ashoka found that she was on the floor.

"What happened"? She asked Kix. "Did we win the battle"?

"Yes commander, but we're only nine left and almost no ammo. One hour from now general Windu and his force will be here", Kix told her. "But we don't know if the enemy's reinforcement will get here before ours".

Ashoka decided to get up but Kix stopped her.

"You must rest for now commander", Kix said.

Then Rex joined them.

"Are you feeling better kid"? He asked.

Ashoka smiled.

"Much Rex, thanks", she said.

Rex looked at Kix.

"Yes sir but the commander just needs to rest", Kix said.

Rex nodded happily.

Ashoka turned her head to Rex with a serious look.

"Rex… you should build a defense if the Yugian's arrive before master Windu", Ashoka said.

"We can't hope to stop any attack", Rex argued.

Ashoka sat up.

"It doesn't matter Captain! We will fight and hold this village", Ashoka said with narrowed eyes watching Rex.

Rex met her eyes. He was lucky he had his helmet on so she did not see his face.

"Yes Commander", he said and saluted her before leaving.

Kix had been quiet through the discussion.

Rex stood outside and planned the last stand of 306:th infantry detachment from the 501:st legion. Several clones gathers around him.

"That's the word sir"? Corporal Mac asked.

Rex looked from one side of the village to the enemy side of the mountain pass.

"We hope general Windu gets her before the enemy", he said with a heavy voice.

"And if he don't"? Fives asked.

Rex sighed.

"We fight", Rex simply told them as he shifted his eyes to them.

"We should retreat to a better defensive position", one clone said.

"We were ordered to defend this pass"! One other clone argued.

"If we die it will not matter" Fives said.

"It's Not up for debate"! Rex shouted at the troopers.

"Sir yes sir", the men said at the same time.

General Risinic there standing over the large holographic map table, but this time it was a map over the ruins of the Skiir capital that the Skiir militia, plus same clone troopers was desperate to hold on too.

"Tell Commandant Telryj to move the 57:th division around the capital and surround them and…" she was interrupted.

"General", the droid Commander said.

Risinic turned to him. Not happy about him interrupting her.

"What"! She said.

The droid Commander took a step back.

"Our six panzer regiments will arrive at the Republic village in ten minutes", the droid said.

Risinic turned to a Yugian officer at a computer, near the large table.

"Sector 3521", Risinic said.

"Yes sir", he said.

The hologram map changed back to the village Ashoka and 306:st detachment there was defending.

Risinic took a step closer to the table.

Tuan now stopped on her other side.

"General, here is the information you requested", he said.

Risinic took the data pad and started looking over it

She know smiled.

"I was unable to find any more information in the Separatist databanks sir", Tuan said.

"It's enough Sergeant", she said.

Tuan saluted and left.

"Commander"? Risinic said, still smiling.

"Yes general"? The droid said.

"Tell the Commandant to, if he can, take prisoners", Risinic said.

"Roger, roger", with that said, the droid Commander walked away.

"That did you get the general"? Bumith asked Tuan quietly.

Tuan took a step closer to him.

"Just a file with a young jedi who is defending the mountain pass in sector 3521", Tuan answered.

The general left for her room. After a few minutes someone knocked on the metal door.

"Enter", she told the one outside.

The door opened and a tall man entered the room.

Risinic stood up from her desk and put down the pad.

"Senator Dommel", she said then she saw who it was.

"General Risinic", the man said with a smile on his lips.

The man had a brown shirt and a pair of grey pants with black boots and black gloves.

He has no hair and green skin. The man was a Skiir senator.

"What can I do for you senator"? Risinic asked him with a smile. "Are your room not to your liking"?

"Oh I guarantee you dear Leenta that the room you gave me are perfect", Dommel said, still smiling. He walked up to her desk.

"I was just wondering if we are in an agreement about me and the future of my people".

Both sat down at opposite sides of the desk.

"I talked with the Council of the people on my home world two hours ago and they said that they were still discussing it", Risinic started.

Dommel didn't look there happy right now.

Risinic smiled again.

"So I compacted the Emperor at his vacation home on our colony at the Regions third planet". She took a quick pause before speaking again.

"And he gave me his word that we will support your new government".

"And what about the rest of the Separatists"? Dommel asked with concern in his voice.

Risinic laughed at that but Dommel didn't see the fun about it.

"What is so funny dear"? He asked her.

Risinic pulled herself together.

"Senator, in they oppose your government they will probably decide to remove you by force. But if they do that, we will bring in our whole fleet. At least the four hundred ships we have in this region of space. Trust me Dommel, none of them will dare to move against you".

"You would attack you Separatist allies"? Dommel asked.

Risinic nodded", Count Dooku knows that if they lose the loyalty of the Yugian Confederacy, he loses the ability to resupply many worlds in the regions around our glorious Empire".

The Yugian Confederacy was an Empire in everything but the name.

Now Dommel smiled.

"Plus the Republic worlds that taking Mori Prime will open for his droid armies, right"? Dommel said.

Risinic nodded.

"That's right", she said.

"By the way, what is you reading"?

Risinic looked down on the pad.

"I'm just reading up on my enemy", she said simply.

Dommel turned the pad around and read the name at the top and then looked at Risinic.

"Who's this Ashoka Tano"? He asked.

Risinic answered him with a smile.

* * *

The Yugian artillery opened fire on the village. Not wanting to risk a full frontal assault on the Republic positions, no matter how many they there.

They hoped on taking the village without battling with a jedi.

"Take cover"! Rex shouted. He throws himself on the ground next to Echo.

"Can you get the shield generator running trooper"? Rex shouted to him.

"No sir, it's going to take another few days"! Echo shouted back.

Rex pointed at the trench some meters away from the two.

No more needed to be said, Echo understands and both got up and run to it. They jumped in and found one of their brothers sitting with a broken and bloody helmet.

"God, Mac", Echo said when he saw him.

Then they noticed that the artillery had stopped.

"Guess there coming", Rex said and looked over the edge.

He didn't like what he saw.

The pass in front of them was filled up by tanks and infantry.

"We are so dead", Echo said.

Now five clones joined them in the trench.

Rex and Echo looked at them.

"Greyneck"? Rex asked one of them.

"Dead", Reaper said and shook his head.

"Damn it", Rex said. "Only seven of us left".

Rex looked over the edge and started firing.

The rest soon joined him.

Dogma took a hit and fell back.

"Dogma"! Fives said.

"I'm okay, they only hit my arm", Dogma said.

Suddenly Ashoka jumped over them. She used her lightsabers to stop blaster fire.

As the enemy came closer some tanks fired. Ashoka jumped aside to avoid being hit. And she then saw that the infantry charged them.

Then they heard a weird sound.

Fives looked up.

"Captain"! He shouted.

"Not now"! Rex shouted back.

"But you got to…"

"Not now I…" Rex was interrupted by Echo.

Echo who was sitting between the two didn't like that they shouted trough him.

"Just let him speak SIR"! Echo shouted.

Rex stopped firing and took cover in the trench.

First he just looked at Echo.

"Fine, what is…" but then he heard it himself and recognized it. He looked up.

Then something jumped over the trench.

"What has that"! Dogma asked as Kix treated his wound.

Ashoka almost stopped fighting then someone run beside her on the left and right into the enemy lines. Ashoka didn't see who it was and was really surprised.

Except smoke, blaster fire, and infantry, she saw nothing off the person.

Suddenly she saw something that made her really happy.

Ashoka saw a purple lightsabers as she heard enemy screams. She decided to run up to him and help.

"Do you see who it was"? Fives asked.

Echo shook his head.

And from out of nowhere, clones joined them in the trench and more stood around it and fired.

"Oh yeah"! Fives said happily.

"Captain Rex"? One clone asked as he sat down with him in the trench.

"Yes, who are you"? Rex asked.

The clone had green strips on his armour.

"I'm Commander Dex", the new clone said.

"Well, Commander you came in the last second", Rex told him.

"So it seems", Dex said.

Ashoka jumped over a couple of men and swinged her two lightsabers and they fell to the ground.

"It's real good to see you master", Ashoka said over all the noises of tank and blaster fire.

The purple lightsabers went through man after man.

"It looks like I came in the last second", master Windu said.

He then used the force to push tanks and soldiers back and created chaos amongst the enemy ranks.

And then they saw bomber flying in and dropping their load on the enemy.

The Yugian ranks were seconds later devastated by AT-AT fire.

"They are retreating", Windu said and put his lightsabers away.

Ashoka did the same.

They walked back to their troops.

Windu turned his eyes to Ashoka. He felt all was not well. And he was right. Ashoka was feeling something that felt like a knife in the chest.

"Are you alright padowan Tano"? He asked.

"It's nothing master", Ashoka said, trying to smile a little.

Luckily Windu didn't buy it.

"Go and let the medical unit check you out", he ordered.

"Yes master", Ashoka said and walked.

"Padowan".

Ashoka turned around.

"Good job", Windu said and gave her a little smile.

Ashoka smiled back.

"Thank you master".

* * *

Tuan walked up to Risinic who was standing at the table.

"Sir, the Republic has beaten our six regiments", he slowly said.

Risinic nodded.

"She's good", she said.

"Who, General"? The droid Commander asked.

Risinic turned to him.

"The jedi who defended the village in the sector", she said, smiling a little. "Ashoka Tano".

A Yugian underofficer gave Tuan a pad. Tuan looked at it.

"General, Count Dooku and Field marshal Harekk has decided to send someone that can deal with this problem", he said to her.

"Sending who Sergeant"? Risinic asked.

"Lord Cyrus", Tuan said.

Risinic smiled and turned to Tuan.

"Dooku's errand boy", she said. Where is the galaxy going"? She then shook her head.

"He will arrive in five hours General", Tuan told her.

"Inform me when he arrive Commander", Risinic said.

"Roger roger", the droid Commander answered.

Risinic decided would try to get same time to talk to the Emperor. He will be able to get Harekk and the others of her back so she could to her job. Besides, if Harekk didn't trust her, then why didn't he put someone else in charge? But Harekk maybe don't won't to take the blame if the new General he chose will fail and that must be what it's all about, this is all a chance for Harekk to kick General Moisiv out as leader of the General stab. He's trying to move her around as a poon in his board game.

A droid gave her a pad with orders from Harekk. He ordered her to provide Lord Cyrus with all available forces that can be spared then he arrived. She read the rest and her face expression changed.

Risinic throw the pad on the floor and it broke on impact.

"Is everything alright General"? The droid commander asked.

Tuan stood close to her and saw that she was really angry.

"I have been ordered to organise a force to Lord Cyrus then he arrives", Risinic said.

"And that is bad sir"? The droid commander asked.

"Not really, but Harekk also want me to hold Operation Uthida and move them to the other side of the planet to Cyrus. So he can command them".

"We can't stop it", it has already been going on for three weeks", one commandant said surprised. "We're crushing the Republic forces there".

One other nodded.

"If we do that the war is going to be several month longer", he said. "We are breaking through the Republic lines".

"If we pull them back 40 000 men have died for nothing"! A third said angry.

"See what we can scrape together in a couple of hours", Risinic ordered.

"Yes general", one commandant said.

* * *

Master Windu stood in the middle of the village and watched the troops moving around him with material and supplies.

Soon the village would be defended by three thousand clones.

From the 306:st detachment only five clones and Ashoka survived.

The five clones are Rex, Dogma, Kix, Echo and Fives. Dogma is hurt but he's alive.

"Captain", Windu said then Rex past by him.

Rex turned and run up to him.

"Yes general"? Rex said and saluted.

"You and your men did a good job here captain", Windu said.

"Thank you general", Rex said. "But if it wasn't for commander Tano, we would had lost a long time ago", Rex added.

Windu nodded.

"She has done a real good job, as have you all under harsh conditions. "

None said anything for several seconds.

Windu nodded to Rex and walked away.

Windu entered the new comm room that was set up behind the village.

One of the clones turned to him.

"General, general Skywalker and general Kenobi are contacting us", he said.

"Put them through", Windu said.

The holograms of Anakin and Obi-wan come up in front of him.

"Master Windu", Anakin said and bowed a little.

"Good to see you Windu", Obi-wan said.

"Skywalker, Obi-wan", Windu said and nodded as a greeting. "What can I do for you"?

"I heard you arrived in time and saved our boys in the village", Obi-wan said.

"It was in the last second, it's only six of them left", master Windu answered.

"Witch of them"? Anakin asked.

Windu turned his attention to Anakin.

"Captain Rex, Kix, Echo, Fives, Dogma is injured and padowan Tano".

"Can I talk to Ashoka"?

Windu shook his head.

"I'm afraid she is injured and is now resting".

"Is it serious"?

Windu shook his head again.

"No, I will tell her to contact you then she wakes up".

"Thank you master Windu".

Now Windu turned his attention to Obi-wan again.

"Can I assume that you won the battle in space"?

Obi-wan nodded.

"So we did", Obi-wan happily said.

/In the next part/

Anakin and Obi-wan argue for a new offensive. Ashoka and the 306:st infantry detachment is finely taken out of action to rest and rebuild their ranks.

And master Windu will fight a sith lord.

8


	4. Chapter 4 House divided cannot stand

Clone Wars

Part 4 House divided cannot stand

* * *

Obi-wan are meeting Anakin in the hangar of the Resolute after he returns from a space battle.

This was a defensive battle.

Anakin jumps out of his fighter and meets up with Obi-wan.

"You and your pilots did a good job Anakin", Obi-wan said.

"Thank you Obi-wan", Anakin said with a small smile, but it quickly disappears.

"What's on you mind Anakin"?

The two started walking to the bridge.

"We have been attack by the Yugian fleet six times on the last seven days", Anakin said.

Obi-wan nodded.

"We are going to lose if we don't take the offensive", Anakin said with anger in his voice.

"If we can muster enough men and material", Obi-wan said.

Anakin and Obi-wan had been here sense the beginning of fighting at Mori Prime over three month ago.

And they had been on the defensive for two month. The two walked through the hallways of the Resolute while discussing the subject.

"Have you talked to Ashoka yet"? Obi-wan asked.

"Only some hours ago", Anakin answered. "She's going to be back in action in a couple of days".

Obi-wan nodded happily.

"That is really good to hear", Obi-wan said.

When they walked they met clones who were preparing the cruiser for the next battle. At this point they all expected to be attacked again tomorrow, if not later today. They could never know then the Yugians there going to attack next time. Everyone is on the edge.

They entered a room their admiral Yularen, commander Sevencoth and holograms of master Yoda, master Windu and Commander Dex were. After all the greetings Anakin started the conversation.

"We need to launch an offensive master, and soon. I don't think we can win this war if we don't attack them", Anakin said.

Obi-wan nodded.

"I must say, I agree with Anakin on this one", Obi-wan told them.

Windu and Yoda looked at each other.

"Our fleet can't take many more of their offensives general", Yularen said.

Sevencoth took a step towards the rest.

"The Skiir Federation fleet is almost completely gone master jedi. And the remains of our army will soon break down", Sevencoth said.

"Not men enough, to launch an attack, we have", master Yoda said.

"We can probably not spare clones from other front right now", master Windu said.

"Options, limited they are", said master Yoda.

"And we have one other problem down here generals", commander Dex told them.

All turned to him, except Windu who already knew about the problem.

"The Yugians have trapped 16 000 clones in the Capital. We can't get through the Yugian lines and into the city", commander Dex explained.

"We must fly in supplies then", Anakin said.

"Most of the ship we send in with supplies are shoot down by anti-air canons", Windu said.

Then master Yoda made a decision.

"Launch an attack we will, then ready we are", master Yoda said.

"Thank you master", Anakin said.

* * *

A gunship landed in a Republic resupply base, only some miles from the village Ashoka and the 306:st detachment had been defending.

Several clones met up with the gunship. Ashoka, Kix, Dogma, Rex, Echo, Fives and commander Dex walked of it. Two clones broad Dogma to the infirmary.

One clone started talking to Dex.

"It's really good to not fight for a while", Echo said happily.

"Yeah, that it is", Fives agreed.

Rex turned to Ashoka as the group was walking.

"Are you feeling better Ashoka"? Rex asked her.

Ashoka turned to him with a smile.

"Yeah Rex, I'm fine", she said. "But now I'm going to get some sleep".

Ashoka then left them.

"Well", Kix said. "She got the right idea, you agree captain"?

Rex nodded. "That sounds like a really good idea Kix".

Some hours later Ashoka wakes up then someone knocks on her door.

"Yes? How is there"? Ashoka answered.

"It's Rex".

Ashoka stood up from the bed. Accept from the white bed everything else in the room was grey and that made the small room really boring to be in.

Ashoka opened the door.

"Can I help you Rex"? Ashoka asked him.

Rex shook his head.

"No sir, commander Dex would like to see you", Rex explained.

"Let's go then", Ashoka said, trying to look awake.

The two walked through the base for several minutes before arriving at a building. Rex entered it and Ashoka followed.

In the room Dex was standing and talking with a hologram of master Windu.

"As you say sir", Dex said to Windu.

Windu looked at the door when he heard it open.

He nodded to Ashoka, with a really, really small smile.

Ashoka answered with a big smile as she nodded back. The hologram then disappeared.

"Thank you captain", Dex said to Rex.

Rex saluted and left through the same door he had come in by.

Dex then saluted to Ashoka.

"Commander Tano", he said.

"Commander", Ashoka said. "You wished to see me"?

Ashoka felt as he was her superior when she said that.

Dex nodded.

"Yes that is right sir", Dex said. "Let's go outside sir".

He opened a door in the other end of the room that led out on the field behind the building.

"Now, commander what is it you would like me to…" Ashoka stopped there. "Wow", was all she could say.

On the field in front of her there stood thousands clone troopers.

Dex took three steps in front on Ashoka.

"Attention"! Dex shouted and all the clones in two second stood in order.

Ashoka walked up to Dex.

"Why do you want me to see all this troopers"? She asked him silently.

"This is the 718:th Legion and all else will be explained in a few seconds commander", Dex answered silently.

He then turned attention to the clones. And Ashoka did the same.

She was interested to see where this was going.

"Okay shinnies, listen up, this is Jedi padawan Ashoka Tano", he now took a small break. "And she's your new commanding officer"!

"I'm what"! Ashoka said quietly. This was a real surprise to her.

She took a step closer to Dex.

"Commanding officer"? She said. "Who's…"?

"General Windu sir", Dex answered before she could finish.

Ashoka stared at him for a couple of seconds.

"You could have told me inside before I got here", Ashoka complained to Dex.

"Eh… Yes sir… but general Windu wished it to be like this", Dex tried to explain.

Ashoka took a look at all the troops again.

"How many is it Dex"? She asked.

Dex looked up in the sky as he was thinking. After a few seconds he looked down again at Ashoka.

"About 8 000 sir", Dex said. He then leaned closer to her. "I think you should say something do them sir".

"Oh, right".

Ashoka cleared her throat.

She thought the troopers looked a little on edge as she was about to speak. As if this was the moment they had been waiting for, for their entire lives. Or they only wanted to know who their new 'boss' sounded like. Ashoka decided that the second one sounded more likely.

"Hello troopers", she started with saying. She was a little nerves, she had never talked in front of 1 000 guys before. "It will be great to be working with you all", she finished. Ashoka turned left and started walking with her hands on her back. She was a little taken off guard then all the troops saluted as she departed.

Dex turned to the men.

"Dismissed"! He shouted.

As the men started moving off Dex turned and looked after Ashoka.

Echo, Fives and Kix was sitting on the grass and talking then Ashoka walked pass them.

"Would you like to join us commander"? Echo asked.

Ashoka didn't answer him. She was in a world of her own.

Fives and Kix looked confused and concerned at each other.

"You think she's alright"? Echo said.

"Commander"! Kix shouted after her.

Ashoka turned around.

"We were woundering if you would like to join us sir", Kix told her. "Were talking about old battle memories".

"No thank, maybe later", Ashoka said. "I got a lot on my mind right now".

With those words Ashoka turned around and walked away again.

* * *

Risinic was standing outside with ten EG soldiers around her with blaster rifles on their shoulders.

Beside her stood senator Dommel and the droid commander.

A small seperatist transport ship landed in front of them. Risinic shook her head.

'Here we go', she thought as the rear doors to the transport opened and a man in a black cloak and four battle droids walked up to them.

The man in the black cloak stopped about one meter from Risinc. The hood made it impossible to see his face.

"General Risinic", he said as a greeting.

Risinic bowed with her hands behind her back.

"Lord Cyrus", she said in response. "Welcome my lord".

Dommel bowed as well.

"Let's go in and talk", lord Cyrus said.

"Yes my lord", Risinic replied. She could not stand the guy and he had just arrived. Risinic didn't like sith very much.

She would say that she preferred jedi more than sith.

The jedi was still weak and wouldn't do all that was needed to win. The sith on the other hand were just pethetic.

The group walked in and stopped in the command center. Except some of the Elite Guards that had been staying outside and Dommel had left for his room.

Risinic and the droid commander stood two meter behind Lord Cyrus.

"Now general, how large is the force that you have supplied me with"? Cyrus asked her.

Risinic turned to a droid who stood beside her and nodded towards Lord Cyrus.

"Roger, roger", the droid replied and walked up to the sith lord.

He then gav him a data pad.

Lord Cyrus looked at it and then through it on the droid.

The droid got scared and back away several meters.

Lord Cyrus turned towards Risinic.

"You were ordered to provide me with a much larger force"! He exclaimed in anger.

Risinic nodded without showing anything that looked like fear.

"Yes my lord", she answered.

Lord Cyrus walked up to her.

"Then why didn't you do what you were told"? Lord Cyrus yelled at her.

"With all due respect my lord, I will not change all my plans just because of you", she said. "But as you saw, I have scraped together a dissent force for you to command", she finished. "That's a force war veterans my lord".

Lord Cyrus calmed himself. "Get the force ready to attack".

He walked up to Risinic. Cyrus face was a few cm from hers.

"Do not go against my orders again", Lord Cyrus said in a low and harsh tone.

* * *

A clone with purple stripes runs up to master Windu.

"General Windu", the clone said and saluted.

Windu turned to the clone.

"Yes sergeant"? Windu said.

"Sir we have located a large force heeding against our position", the sergeant said.

Windu are defending the same village mountain pass Ashoka was defending before.

But now it is much better armed. In front of the village the entire field is mined and 16 AT AT:s are standing in a position to fire at all things trying to enter the pass.

"Get the men ready for battle sergeant", Windu told him.

The sergeant saluted and run away.

Windu walked up to a clone only some meters from him.

"Give me the binoculars trooper", Windu said.

"Yes sir", the trooper said and gave them to the general.

Windu saw the large force closing in on them. It was not just Yugian Elite Guard soldiers and vehicles, but separatist droids and tanks to. Windu was a little surprised by this. It was not often that the Yugians worked with the Separatist on the battle field. They didn't really like each other that much.

A clone with purple stripes runs up to Windu.

"General, the At AT:s are ready to fire at your command", he said at.

"Very good commander", Windu said. After a few minutes he said "Fire".

The commander took up his comm and talked into it.

"Fire", he said.

Then all the AT AT:s opened fire. At the same time the enemy force entered the edge of the mine field.

Lord Cyrus is standing on the top on one of the droid tanks. He smiles under his dark hood.

His lucky Risinic is in the command center for she is furious over his tactics and waste of resources and men.

If we fail he would have lost Risinic's reserves.

The enemy are almost over the mine field and the clones have started firing at them.

The separatists have taken huge casualties and none of the Republican troops have died yet.

Lord Cyrus saw master Windu and jumped of his tank. He activated his red lightsaber and started running.

His army charged after him. Three clones stood directly in Cyrus path.

Cyrus blocked there blaster fire and jumped over them and cut the one in the middle in half.

He blocked a blaster shoot from the one on the right and forced pushed him away.

Cyrus cut the head of the third.

Windu activated his purple lightsaber and charged at a Yugian tank. He cut up two droids by spinning around and force pushed a dozen EG soldier 20 meter away. He blocked blaster fire from behind and jumped on top of a tank. He throws the droid commander who was looking out away with the force.

Then Windu's eyes stopped at the Sith Lord.

He force jump at him and then he landed a blast wave threw away everything several meter around him.

Lord Cyrus turned to him.

"Master Windu", he said.

"And who might you be"? Windu asked the Sith Lord.

"Darth Cyrus", the Sith lord replied.

Before Windu could say anything Lord Cyrus charged at him and swung his lightsaber but Windu blocked him and the two lightsabers clashed.

Windu pushed Lord Cyrus away and jumped at him with his lightsaber ready to cut the Sith into peaces. Lord Cyrus jumped up and both clashed in the air. Both landed and Lord Cyrus charged at Windu once again but Windu forced pushed him away.

"You have no chance jedi"! Lord Cyrus yelled at Windu angry.

He swung his lightsaber at Windu from every way he could. He then kicked Windu in the stomach and Windu dropped his lightsaber and it immediately deactivated then it left his hand.

Lord Cyrus raised his red lightsaber and walked up to Windu and kicked him so he landed on his back.

Lord Cyrus laughed at the sight of Windu being on the ground.

"Time to die jedi scum", he said.

As Lord Cyrus swinged his lightsaber Windu brought his lightsaber till him with the force and jumped up on his feet in time to block Cyrus attack.

As Cyrus jumped back a couple of meters he screamed in anger.

Cyrus looked and saw that his force was almost completely gone.

He deactivated his lightsaber and pointed at Windu.

"Next time you will die jedi"! Lord Cyrus shouted, before running of with force speed.

Windu looked after him before attacking the remaining enemy forces.

'Cowards are dose who follow the way of the dark side', Windu thought.

/In the next part/

The Republic launches an offensive after Lord Cyrus devastated defeat. Anakin and Plo Koon fights in space while Obi-wan and Windu leads the ground forces.

Ashoka think she founds a separatist base but that lours inside is worse than the separatist.


	5. Chapter 5 Victory with dire consequences

11

Clone Wars

Part 5 Victory with dire consequences

* * *

(The land battle with Windu and Obi-wan was moved because it would probably have been too long otherwise)

_One month after the last part_

In a Republic base master Windu and commander Dex are standing in a room with several holograms and they are in the middle of a discussion. The holograms were Obi-wan, Anakin, Chancellor Palatine, commander Sevencoth, Commander Cody, senator Amidala, Plo Koon and Grand master Yoda.

Anakin was smiling slightly. The offensive he had "demanded" was finely going to happen.

Chancellor Palatine opened the conversation.

"Well, let's hope this is it my friends", he spoke. "The first step to freeing the Skiir people, after four months I believe".

Plo Koon nodded slightly as he glanced at master Yoda, who looked troubled.

"Yet", master Yoda started. "Other problems, find us, they have".

"You referee to this new Sith"? Palatine said as he turned to master Yoda.

Master Yoda nodded.

"Likely he cause trouble for us, unlikely it is", master Yoda spoke.

"I don't follow you master Yoda"? Padme said.

"Neither do I", Palatine said. "After all master Yoda, he is a Sith Lord", Palatine added.

"You see", Obi-wan began. "Then he led the battle against master Windu, his tactic was devastating for his own army".

"He is a good fighter then it comes to a lightsaber", added Windu. "But appears to be a terrible military commander".

"And how do you know that he planned the attack"? Palatine asked.

"You see Chancellor", Windu spoke. "If he didn't, the Yugian military supreme commander for the invasion force probably would have".

"Sir, Risinic is a better strategist then to plan one that foolish attack", commander Cody said.

Obi-wan nodded that he agreed with Cody.

"If we take control over Mori Prime space, he can't leave the planet", Plo Koon said.

"Our first move would be to win the battle in space", Windu Suggested.

Anakin now spoke.

"My and master Plo combined fleets would be able to overpower the Yugian Confederate fleet", he said with confidence.

Anakin know that the Republic fleet is in the big picture outnumbered by the Yugian fleet, but the Yugian's had much more area to defend and one shift move would crush the Yugian fleet, as long as they didn't have time to counter attack or in any way react after the beginning of the Republic attack.

"The first attack must be quick and devastating for them", Obi-wan said. "Otherwise they can hold their ground".

"Much careful planning, require, it does", master Yoda said.

The door behind Windu opened and Ashoka walked in and stopped behind Windu.

Anakin gave her a smile.

Ashoka smiled back at him.

"May the force, be with us all", spoke master Yoda and the meeting was over.

Obi-wan looked at Windu.

"I will be there in only one hour master Windu, "Obi-wan said.

All the holograms disappeared and Windu turned to Ashoka.

"Greetings padowan Tano", he said and bowed.

"Greetings master Windu", Ashoka said and bowed. "You wished to see me master"?

"I have a mission for you", Windu said.

Windu nodded and turned to the hologram projector. He pressed a button and a hologram over a mountain side with something that looked like the entrance to a bunker, came up.

Windu turned to Ashoka again.

"Do you recognize this padowan Tano"? He asked.

Ashoka took a close look at it before answering master Windu's question.

Ashoka nodded, still looking at the hologram.

"Yes master, isn't it the bunker what I, Rex and Fives found when we were out squatting the front line, near the mountain pass"? Ashoka turned to Windu.

"Yes it is", Windu answered. "Your mission will be to check if the separatists are are still using it and if we can use it in the future".

Windu now looked at her. "Do you understand your mission"?

Ashoka nodded.

"Yes master Windu", she said.

"Good, gather 20 of your new men and have them report at landing site K3 in two hours".

Ashoka bowed and turned around and was about to walked our then she stopped and turned to Windu again.

Windu had turned around till Dex.

"Commander have two gunships stand by at landing site K3 in less than two hours", Windu told him.

"Yes sir", Dex said and walked out of the command center.

Windu turned around again and found that Ashoka was still were.

"You have a question padowan Tano", he said.

"Yes master", Ashoka answered. "Why did you give me all of those men? I have never commanded 1 000 men before, or even near so many"?

Windu smiled unexpectedly at her.

Ashoka was now slightly confused.

"I know that you can handle it young one".

It wasn't the answer Ashoka had been expecting. But she didn't complain. She smiled and bowed before leaving the command center.

* * *

In a barrack several clones was playing a card game then the door opened. The clones didn't wear their full armor.

These clones came directly from Kamino.

One of them looked up to see who walked through the door.

He dropped his cards on the small wooden table and stood up and saluted. The rest looked confused at him first. But then one looked to the door and stood up and saluted as well.

"Sir", he said.

Then everyone stood up and saluted.

Sir", they all said in union.

One of them with grey skirt and pants took a step up and met Ashoka who was the one who walked through the door. He was bold as well.

"Commander", he said, still saluting and looking a little nervous as he stood in front of her.

"Relax troopers", Ashoka told them with a smile.

All the troopers relaxed.

"You're Ezz, right"? Ashoka asked the lieutenant.

"Yes commander, that's what I'm called", the lieutenant answered.

Ashoka was still smiling at him and that made him less nervous.

"Will you please gather 20 of your men and have them report to landing site K3 in one hour and 40 minutes for a mission"? Ashoka asked him.

Ezz was surprised by this. He didn't understand why she asked him? She was a jedi, couldn't she just order him to do it. That is how it works, isn't it?

"Y-yes sir", Ezz answered her.

Ashoka nodded, still with a smile on her lips.

"Thank you Ezz", Ashoka turned around and walked out the door.

* * *

Plo Koon walked onto the bridge of Resolute. He walked up to Anakin who was talking with admiral Yularen.

"Skywalker", Plo Koon greeted.

"Good to see you master Plo Koon", Anakin said and smiled.

"We always seems to meet in battle", master Plo Koon said. "My fleet is in position".

Anakin nodded. "How's it going with finding some protection against their Ion missiles"?

Plo Koon shook his head.

"We have made no progress yet", he said with a sad tone.

"Good", he said and turned to admiral Yularen. "Admiral tell the fleet to move to the first target".

Yularen nodded.

"Yes general Skywalker", he said.

Yularen turned to a man not too far away from him.

"Tell the fleet to move out", he said.

"Yes admiral", the man said.

Anakin turned to Plo Koon again.

"Shall we go to the hangar bay"? He suggested.

Plo Koon nodded to that.

"Indeed", Plo Koon answered.

The two jedi started walking and left the bridge.

Admiral Yularen looked out of the window in the front.

"Let's hope they don't know you're coming", he said quietly. "Or this is going to be a short battle".

* * *

Obi-wan and Cody exited a gunship and saw a group of troopers in full armor and weapons sitting and standing a couple of meters to his left. It was about seven of them.

Obi-wan walked up to them.

"General", they said in union and saluted him and Cody.

"At ease", Obi-wan said and they all relaxed again.

"Now, what are you all doing here"? Obi-wan asked.

He recognized that this was some of the new arrived troopers and he believed that they were from Asoka's regiment.

"We're going on a mission general", Ezz answered.

"Ah, I see", Obi-wan said, with a small smile on his lips.

The rest of the troopers who was supposed to be there now arrived.

"Well, I wish you a successful first mission troopers", Cody spoke.

"Thank you commander", one of them said.

Now Ashoka arrived as well.

She bowed to Obi-wan and he bowed back.

"Master Kenobi", she said.

"Hello Ashoka", Obi-wan said. "Good luck on your mission".

"Thank you master", Ashoka replied.

Cody and Obi-wan left them for the command center.

Two gunships was standing and waiting only some meters from Ashoka and the clones.

Ashoka turned to them.

"Let's go boys", she said and smiled, as she walked towards the gunships.

The clones followed her. They went inside the gunships and took off.

* * *

At the same time on the bridge of the Yugian command cruiser around Mori Primes first moon. A Yugian command ship is twice as big a normal cruiser.

In the middle it was a chair that one man sat in. he had an EG uniform, except the mask. He had grey skin and was bold. And he looked to be about 70 years old, probably more.

A young man in a full EG uniform run up to him and saluted.

"Vice admiral Ragus", he said.

The old man looked at the young officer on his right side.

"Ensign", the old man replied.

"Sir, the Republic fleet is…"

One other man at a control panel turned to the vice admiral and shouted.

"Sir a Republic fleet is attacking us"!

"Launch all fighters", vice admiral Ragus simply said.

* * *

Plo Koon and Anakin were leading the Republic fighters.

Anakin fired first and destroyed a Yugian fighter.

"Am I good or am I good"? Anakin asked himself.

Anakin spines around to avoid being shoot by an enemy fighter, and he came up behind it and opened fire. Second later it was destroyed.

Plo Koon and two other fighters escorted bombers till the target. The target was the Ion missiles that were stationed on a base on the moon.

"Incoming Ion missile", Plo Koon warned over the comm.

The ships turned left but one fighter was taken out by the missile.

"Damn it", one pilot said. "We lost Garmer".

"Incoming fighters sir"! One shouted in the radio.

"Bravo 5 and I will take care of them", Plo Koon said and he and the other fighter broke formation. "We most protect the bombers until they drop the bombs on that base".

Bravo 5 opened fire and damaged one and turned around and flied after another with guns blazing.

* * *

Vice admiral Ragus was watching the battle from his command ship.

"Vice admiral, our base on the moon have been destroyed by Republic bombers

"Commander", he spoke.

An officer runs up to him.

"Yes sir", the officer said.

Ragus looked at him.

"Set course for the Republic cruisers".

The commander saluted and turned around.

"Set course for the Republic fleet", the commander yelled.

"Copy that sir", the helmsmen said.

Plo Koon heard Anakin's voice in is comm.

"Master Plo, the Seps command ship are heading against our cruisers", Anakin said with a concerned voice.

"Our cruisers might not be able to restand firepower from that ship", Plo Koon said concerned.

Bravo 5 voice entered the conversation.

"Sir I know who to disable them", he said.

"How Jet"? Plo Koon asked him.

"Watch this general", Jet said.

Scene 1

The commander stood up and pointed out the front window.

"Vice admiral, look"! He shouted.

The old man looked and first saw nothing, but then he saw that the commander was pointing at. It was a little Republic fighter that was closing in on them in highest possible speed.

He stood up.

"Are you waiting for instructions, shoot it down"! He yelled angrily and pointed at the small fighter.

One officer shouted in panic "Sir it's too small"!

The commander stood beside the old man and looked at him.

"Orders sir"? He asked him.

Ragus just sat down in his chair.

"Orders SIR"! The commander Yelled in panic.

Seconds later the bridge was lighted up just as the fighter collided with it.

The huge command ship stopped dead.

Scene 2

"Jet there is you going"? Plo Koon voice was heard in Jets comm.

"I'm going to take out the bridge sir", Jet answered him.

"Your weapons can't…" Plo Koon was interrupted.

"I'm going to crash my ship into the bridge", Jet explained.

Now Anakin's voice entered the conversation.

"Are you insane"! He yelled.

Jet didn't answer.

"Jet turn back, that's an order", his squat commander said harshly.

"Listen to me Jet…" Plo Koon began but jet turned off his comm. It was a little hard to avoid the incoming blaster fire from the ship.

"Here I came Seps", Jet said and closed his eyes. Seconds later the bridge was lighted up just as the fighter collided with it.

The huge command ship stopped dead.

* * *

Two gunships landed and Ashoka and the troopers come out.

Ashoka turned to lieutenant Ezz.

"Ezz, secure the area", she told him.

"Yes sir", Ezz said and turned to the men. "Secure the area"! He Shouted.

Two minutes later

Ashoka walked up to the door console and tried to find a way to open the door into the bunker. Soon the door opened. Ashoka was first in, followed by the clones. Ezz was third man in. the troopers turned on the lamps on their helmets to see in the dark.

They found themselves in a long and dark hallway as they started walking down in.

After a few minutes they stopped at a crossroad.

It was three directions.

"Witch way sir"? Ezz asked.

Ashoka stood quiet for a few minutes before answering.

"That way", she said and began walking to the left.

The troopers followed her.

A trooper in the middle was caring a scanner.

"Have you picked up something on the scanner yet Firewood"? Ashoka asked him.

"No sir", Firewood said. "No droids or life forms".

"Let me know if you do", Ashoka said.

"Yes sir", Firewood said.

After walking through empty hallways and rooms for 15 minutes Ezz spoke. "Where the hell is everybody"?

Another trooper beside him glanced at the lieutenant for a couple of seconds.

"Why would the Seps just abandon a bunker as this one"? He asked openly to anyone to answerer.

"Maybe they'd fall back to another defensive point Riverhead", one clone named Rains suggested.

Ezz turned around and walked backwards to take a look at the troopers.

"Dasher", he called out. "Get you speed up trooper, you don't won't to fall behind".

"Yes sir", Dasher answered and hurried up to the group.

After another five minutes they were at another crossroad, but with only two ways to choose from.

Ashoka picked one and they walked in that direction.

But then she suddenly stopped. Ashoka felt that something wasn't right.

The troopers looked wondering and each other.

"Commander"? Ezz asked. "Is everything alright"?

Ashoka turned to the men but saw only 19. One was missing.

"Where's Dasher"? She asked openly.

Everyone turned around and saw that he was not there anymore.

"Dasher, where are you"? Ezz yelled. No one answered.

Ashoka looked at Firewood.

"Can you find him on the scanner Firewood"? She asked him.

Firewood looked down for a moment.

"I got him sir", Firewood said. "His not too far in that direction", he pointed.

"Dasher, report", Ezz said in the comm.

The group walked against Dashers position.

"That's he think his doing"? Riverhead asked, but none answered him.

The group stopped then Firewood raised his left hand.

"According to this thing, we're right on top of him", Firewood exclaimed.

"What? That makes no sense", Ezz said.

Firewood shocked his head. He could not explain it.

But lucky for them, Ashoka could.

"What if he is on top of us", Ashoka said and lighted up.

Rains and Riverhead looked at each other and to the commander.

"I don't follow you sir", Ezz exclaimed.

Ashoka smiled at him and looked up.

The troopers did the same.

"The ventilation shaft", Ezz said understanding.

Ashoka smiled and nodded.

Ashoka stood directly under it and used the force to pull down the hatch that sat two and a half meter up.

Then she got the hatch loose something fell down and it happened so quickly so Ashoka didn't have time to move out of the way so it hit her and she hit the floor with it on top of her.

"Whoa", said Riverhead as he jumped almost up till the roof.

Rains and Ezz helped the commander up on her feet.

Ashoka was a little dizzy.

"Are you alright sir"? Ezz asked her.

Ashoka nodded slowly. "What was that"? She asked.

"I don't now sir", Ezz replied.

Firewood sat down next to that had hit the commander.

He looked up.

"It's… Dasher", he said.

Everyone turned to him and Rains took a closer look. He stood up and nodded slowly.

"What could have killed him"? Riverhead exclaimed.

Ezz shrugged his shoulders.

"Anything picked up by the scanner"? Ashoka asked.

Firewood looked at it.

"I got one sir", he replied.

"Where is…" Ashoka started.

"No wait", Firewood interrupted. "I got two, no three". He was quiet for a moment.

"Firewood"? Ezz spoke to him.

Firewood looked up. If he would not have had a helmet they would have seen the terrified look on his face.

"It's about 30 around us".

The troopers started pointing there in every direction.

"Could you be more precise"? Rains asked nervously.

"There all around us"! Firewood said in panic.

Ezz turned to the commander.

"Commander I think we…"

He saw that Ashoka had placed both her hands on her head.

"That's wrong sir"? He asked and took a step closer to her.

Ashoka could hear dozens of voices inside her head and they weren't talking but yelling.

"Don't mind me Ezz, let's get out of here", Ashoka said and took down her hand and gave him a small smile to convince him she was alright.

Firewood believed it but Ezz didn't buy it but he knew they had bigger trouble at the moment.

The group started moving back they had come.

Suddenly a man was pulled down through the floor with a scream.

The group stopped but another one was pulled up the ventilation hatch, just as several creatures jumped into the group and panic more or less broke out.

Roars, blaster fire and screaming filled the air.

Ezz pointed his blaster rifle on something that just jumped onto one of the others.

Ezz pulled the trigger and a scream followed.

He turned around and shoot another creature behind him that was about to kill Firewood.

But Ezz only saw one of his brothers. It was too dark to see how mostly anybody was.

He heard Riverhead scream in pain, before being drown down another hallway.

Ashoka activated both her lightsabers and in a battle so close to each other she knew that she only had seconds to separate friend from enemy.

Ashoka's lightsabers flied through the air and she cut one creature in front and behind her.

Rains shoot a creature that jumped up in front of him and turned his blaster rifle to his right.

He felt pain in his neck for about two seconds before his head hit the floor. His body followed shortly after.

She jumped over the group of troopers and landed on the other side and cut a creature in two pieces.

"Lieutenant, let's get out of here"! She shouted to Ezz. "I'll cover you"!

"You heard the commander boys, let's go"! Ezz told the men.

The troopers started running as Ashoka's two lightsabers swished through the air.

She slowly walked after them.

The voices Ashoka heard inside her head was screaming now.

They became lauder then she come closer to the creatures.

Ashoka felt suddenly pain in the stomach area. She dropped the lightsaber in the left arm and put it on the wound and brought the hand up.

The hand was covered with her blood. But she had no time to think of it because seconds later one of the creatures rammed her and she fell to the floor.

Ezz stopped then he didn't hear the sound on lightsabers flying through the air. He and the other troopers run back.

Firewood throw a droid popper against the creatures. He knew it couldn't kill them but they got scared and run away.

Ezz and one clone called Quill helped Ashoka up and placed her arms on their shoulders as the started running. Another one picked up her two lightsabers and Firewood started talking on the comm as they started to run.

"Does anyone read me"! Firewood yelled in the comm. "This is 436".

A voice was heard.

"This is commander Dex, I read you 436".

"We need imitate pick up"! Firewood told him.

It took a moment before Dex answered.

"Understood Team 436 gunships are on their way", Dex replied.

"We need a medical team on standby then we get back to base sir", Firewood said before ending the conversation.

Ashoka's vision was getting blurry and her head heavier. They could hear that the creatures were getting closer and closer.

"We're not gone make it"! Quill said.

"Yes we are"! Ezz shouted.

Two clones that ran besides each other looked at each other and knew they both were thinking the same thing.

They stopped and pointed their blaster rifles in the direction the creatures were coming from.

"That are you doing, let's go"! Ezz ordered them.

He decided to run back for them but then he heard blaster fire he decided to keep running.

The two fired until they ran out of ammo and then they were killed.

Finely they were outside. Ezz and Quill put Ashoka down on the grass.

"Finally", Quill exclaimed happily.

Firewood was ready to close the metal doors and looked at Ezz.

Ezz sighed heavily.

"Close it", he said.

"Truck and Plock"? Quill turned to him and asked as he saw that they were not there yet.

Ezz shock his head and looked at Firewood again.

Firewood nodded and closed the metal doors and sealed the bunker, hopefully.

The surviving troopers were happy to be out of the bunker and soon hopefully home at the base.

Ashoka was lying on the grass. She sat up as she held her right arm for her wound.

A trooper named Gear sat down at her side and started desperately looking through his bag for medical supplies.

"It's going to be alright commander", he said as he searched the bag.

Ashoka smiled at him before she looked down on her wound and saw the blood running.

Quill pointed up into the sky.

"Gunships incoming", he said.

Ezz was about to say something then he was interrupted.

"Give me a hand over here"! Gear yelled as he was trying to put some bandage on their commanding officers wound. The reason he now yelled was because Ashoka's body relaxed and she slowly fell to the grass.

Her eyes were closed and she barely were breathing.

All turned to him. Seconds later all troopers gathered around Gear and Ashoka.

"Commander"! Ezz shouted, almost in a panicking tone.

Firewood sat down and put pressure on the wound.

In the same time the gunships were only seconds away.

Ezz stood up and weaved his hands into the air and almost jumping.

/In next part/

That will happen with Ashoka? Plo Koon and Anakin are keeping up the attacks in space and Obi-wan and Windu planes one finale battle to retake the planet.

11


	6. Chapter 6 Recovery

Clone Wars

Part 6 Recovery

* * *

As two gunships was preparing to land in the Republic base medical personal was standing by and commander Dex was standing and waiting as well.

As the news that the gunships and Ashoka's team reached Obi-wan and Windu, the meeting was delayed for the time being. Obi-wan and Windu was running through the base till landing site D5.

Then they run past Echo, Fives, Kix and Rex they cot their attention. And Rex decided to go after them and see that was going on. He was smart enough to release that something was wrong.

They were about to be shipped back to Anakin and the Resolute in space. Now then Ashoka had a Legion the once she had from the 501:st was shipped back. Now the gunships landed and Gear and Ezz who carried Ashoka put her on a stretcher that the medical team had with them.

The other troopers met up with Dex.

Firewood was the only one who saluted Dex.

"Talk to me troopers, what the force happened"? He asked them.

Before anyone could answer Dex turned around and spoke again.

"Wait with that answer for a minute, the general is gone wanna hear you to".

The troopers looked at the same direction as the commander and saw general Windu and Kenobi came running against them.

Windu and Obi-wan stopped at Ashoka who was carried away in a stretcher.

"Ashoka", Obi-wan said.

Rex now arrived and saw Ashoka.

"What happened"! He exclaimed.

Ezz saluted the two generals.

"Is she okay"? Windu asked the medical droid.

"She may be, if we take her to the infirmary immediately", the droid replied.

Obi-wan nodded understanding. "We won't get in your way then".

Windu turned to the troopers who had accompanied Ashoka on the mission. Of the 20 troopers on the mission only Ezz, Firewood, Quill, Gear and three more came back alive.

"Let's debrief you in the command centers meeting room", Windu said.

Obi-wan nodded that he agreed.

"Yes sir", Ezz exclaimed.

A couple of minutes later all were in the meeting room.

"Now than", Obi-wan said. "Start from the beginning lieutenant".

Ezz nodded.

"Well sir, after having landed outside the base we went in and detected no signs of live or droids. And after same time of walking one man disappeared and later we found him dead", Ezz took a quick break before continuing.

"Several creatures attacked us from all directions and we finely got out but we had lost almost everyone and the commander was injured".

Windu and Obi-wan looked at each other before turning back to the troopers.

"So, Windu slowly started. "That kind of creatures was it who attacked you"?

"It was dark sir", Ezz said.

Firewood now spoke. "They were fast to sir. We had no chance".

"I understand", Windu said and nodded.

"How did Ashoka get injured"? Obi-wan asked as he leaned closer forward.

"She covered us while we retreated and they they cut her. I don't think the commander would have made it if we hadn't disobeyed her orders and turned back", Firewood replied.

"Well", Obi-wan spoke. "I'm glad you did".

"Yes sir. Us to sir", Ezz said and nodded.

"Dismissed", Windu said and the meeting was over and everybody left the room.

Obi-wan left for the infirmary to check up on Ashoka and see if she could be awake yet.

He believed that she would still be out, but it doesn't hurt to see how she's doing. His going to have to tell Anakin when he can too. Obi-wan could openly say that he preferred not to be the one to tell Anakin that his padowan might not survive.

He decided to wait with telling him until after Anakin's next space battle. If he told him now he knew that his old padowan would not be able to focus on the battle. Anakin would be angry at him for not telling him later but Obi-wan decided that this was the best course for everyone.

* * *

Risinic was standing over the large hologram map table with her 'trusted' droid commander at her right side, Lord Cyrus on the the left and the holograms of field marshal Harekk and Count Dooku. Others that were not holograms were nine Elite Guard commandants and a separatist droid commander that commanded the combined Yugian and Separatist droid ships.

Risinic was not happy with having a droid to be that stands between losing the planet and conquering it. But vice admiral Ragus who had been commanding the fleet had been killed when a Republic fighter crashed into his bridge, only half an hour ago.

Lord Cyrus started with bowing to Dooku. "Master", he said.

"I hear you have failed in your mission Cyrus", Dooku said with a disappointing look on his face.

Lord Cyrus stood straight up again and looked on his master.

"But master, general Risinic is not cooperating with me", he defended himself.

Harekk turned to her.

"I thought I ordered you to work with him", Harekk told her angrily.

It took a moment before Risinic answered.

"Risinic"? Harekk spoke again.

"Yes sir", she replied. "Yes you did", she slowly spoke.

Harekk stared angrily at her.

"I think that…" Dooku began to speak.

"Perhaps if you would send your owe army and fleet to aid us", Risinic interrupted him with a respectless voice.

"Enough Risinic"! Harekk shouted angrily at her. "You will show both Count Dooku and Lord Cyrus the respect they deserve".

All others around the table were quiet and all minor officers in the room as well. All was waiting for Risinic's answer.

She sighed.

"Yes sir", she said.

"I believe that the best thing to too is to put Cyrus in command", Dooku said. "And ship the general back to you home world". He looked at Harekk that was thinking for a few seconds.

"Wait just a minute", a young female commandant protested. She wasn't really thinking efore acting. She was standing none meter from Cyrus.

All turned to him.

"Excuse me"? Harekk said.

She pointed at Cyrus. "He's the one that lost a whole army", she said.

"How dare you"! Lord Cyrus said and took a step towards her.

She took a step back, scared of the angry the sith Lord.

But before Cyrus could take another step he felt a blaster pistol against the back of his head.

It was Risinic who had pulled her blaster at him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", she said.

"Put the blaster down"! Harekk ordered.

But Risinic didn't.

Cyrus spins around and hits her to the floor.

Dooku turned at Harekk. "I think you have a traitor in you ranks".

"I think you're right count", Harekk replied. "And traitors die".

Dooku looked at the droid commander.

"Kill her", he said simply.

"Roger, roger", the droid commander replied and pointed his blaster at her.

A shoot if fired and the droid fall to the ground.

Lord Cyrus turned to where it had come from.

The shooter was another commandant. Lord Cyrus activated his red lightsaber.

Suddenly the doors open and about ten Elite Guard soldiers enter the command center.

All point blaster rifles at Cyrus.

Lord Cyrus runs against them and blocks their shoots and cuts the head of one and force pushed one into the wall.

He spins around and cuts three in the stomach, all fall to the floor.

Then he sticks his lightsaber through a man and a shoot in fired.

Lord Cyrus falls dead to the floor.

Risinic lowers her blaster.

"Make sure I'm down next time", she said with a smile. "Overconfident sith scum".

"This is the end of you Risinic"! Harekk yelled in anger.

Risinic shook her head.

"No", she said and turned to an officer at the comm consol. "Contact the Emperor".

She then turned back to Dooku and Harekk. "You're the one who done field marshal", she said with a smile and the holograms disappeared.

* * *

Anakin and Plo Koon was leading another attack against the Separatist fleet.

Anakin and Plo Koon was standing on the bridge of Anakin's cruiser then an interesting report arrived.

"General", a man at a computer said.

Both jedi looked at him.

"Yes"? Anakin asked him.

"Sir"… He stammered. "The enemy is firing on each other"!

Both jedi looked confused at each other.

"Why would they do that"? Anakin said confused.

Plo Koon shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea".

Risinic had just killed Lord Cyrus and the loyalties of the ship commander was tried, but most took Risinic's, rather than the sith's. Basically it was Yugian's VS droids. But this was enough to let the Republic tear them apart.

This was the event that four month later would be the a starting point of the Yugian Civil war. Pro Separatist VS pro Republic forces would clash.

"Open fire at the Yugian ships first", Plo Koon ordered. The thought was that it was easier to fight droids then Elite Guard.

"Yes general", admiral Yularen replied.

Anakin started walking away.

Plo Koon turned to him.

"Where are you going Skywalker"? He asked.

Anakin turned but kept going. "Someone have to blow up those fighters".

Plo Koon just shook his head and turned back to the front window.

"Always on the move", he said.

* * *

Sevencoth was standing on the bridge of another Republic cruiser.

He turned to the first officer.

"Commander Iroo", he said.

"Yes sir", the clone commander replied.

"Their right flank is weaker, take us in closer and focus our fire at the cruiser furthest to the right".

"Sir", the commander said and turned around to give the order.

"All batteries fire at area 653.78 and take us in closer", the commander ordered.

And it was done.

As they closed into the Yugian cruiser it was torn apart. By an explosion then Sevencoth's cruiser took down its shields. Suddenly the ship shaked.

"What the heck was that"! Sevencoth asked him first officer.

"Several enemy fighters collided with our shield", the commander answered. "Our shield is almost down to sir. Two cruisers are firing on us to".

"Get us out of there line of fire", Sevencoth ordered.

"Incoming fighters" a man exclaimed. "There on a collision course with us".

Before Sev could give an order the ship shaked violently again.

Sev heard an explosion in the command center in the room behind him.

He and several others run towards it and opened the door.

They found debrief and dead and wounded men in there. Plus fire from the explosion. They started getting the survivors out of there.

Anakin's fighter was followed by a squadron of fighters.

Plo Koon's voice came up on Anakin's comm.

"Skywalker, the Tuskira is taking heavy fire", Plo Koon spoke. You must take you squad and assist them".

Am on my way master Plo", Anakin answered. "Okay boys, new orders", Anakin started to tell his squad over his comm.

The first officer runs up to commander Sev.

"Sir, the shield is gone and most of our batteries have been destroyed", he spoke.

"Okay", Sev said. "Order the evacuation of the ship".

Iroo nodded and run of two too that.

Seconds later the ship started tipping to the right and against the planet.

Sev saw that they would soon enter the atmosphere.

"Launch all escape pods""! He yelled. "Everyone get out of here"!

"General", a man said to Plo Koon. "The Tuskira is heading into the atmosphere"!

Plo Koon stood and looked as it slipped into the atmosphere then suddenly a Yugian cruiser fired at it and in was torn apart by a giant explosion.

"Oh, no", Plo Koon exclaimed.

"General", Yularen said as he turned till Plo Koon.

"Yes admiral"? Plo Koon answered.

"All enemy ships have been destroyed", he replied. "General Skywalker just destroyed the last one".

"Very good admiral", Plo Koon said. "Space around Mori Prime is ours".

* * *

Obi-wan arrived at the infirmary and found that captain Rex was standing outside the window that leads into Ashoka's room. Ashoka was lying on a bed and was still not awake.

"Rex", Obi-wan greeted and looked through the glass.

"General Kenobi", Rex replied and saluted.

The hallway they were standing in was quiet and completely empty.

"How is she"? Obi-wan asked Rex.

It took a moment before Rex answered Obi-wan's question.

"They say she's may be alright", he replied. "If she would ever wake up. Where not shore she's going to wake up".

Obi-wan nodded.

"Good", he said.

"Well sir", Rex said and turned to the jedi. "I must get going to the gunship. We're going up to General Skywalker".

"I'll let her now you said hello", Obi-wan said with a smile.

Rex saluted and left.

Now a man in a white doctor's coat and black short hair walked past Obi-wan than he was stopped.

"Doctor Beckett", Obi-wan spoke. "Do you have a minute"?

Beckett nodded and stopped. "Of course master jedi".

"How is she"? Obi-wan asked. Not that he didn't trust Rex but he wanted to hear the doctor's point of view.

"Well, we can't be sure she will ever wake up. She took a lot of internal injuries. There all healed but…" Beckett became quiet.

Obi-wan nodded understanding. This was not what he wanted to tell Anakin.

Beckett put his left hand on the jedi master's shoulder turned to Obi-wan's right side to keep walking.

Obi-wan sighed as he also turned around to leave. But then both heard something that made them turn back to the window again.

They heard someone coughing.

Obi-wan opened the door inside the small room and runs inside and up to Ashoka's bed, followed by Doctor Beckett.

"Ashoka", Obi-wan said and looked down at her. She's not moving.

Beckett looks at Obi-wan.

"It may only have been some kind reaction or something", he said with a low voice.

Obi-wan didn't reply. He just looked down at Ashoka.

"Well", he started in a disappointed tone. "I should get going".

"Me too", Beckett said.

The two started walking.

"Master"? A low voice said.

Both turned around and sees Ashoka trying to sit up.

/In the last part/

Ashoka gets better. Obi-wan and Windu introduces there plan to the others and Risinic prepares her last stand.

6


	7. Chapter 7 Fall of Mori Prime

Clone Wars

Part 7 Last battle

* * *

_Three days later_

Anakin, Rex and Plo Koon was standing aboard the Resolute and talking to the holograms of Windu, Obi-wan, commander Dex and Cody.

Anakin suddenly interrupted Obi-wan.

"What do you mean she's injured"! He shouted.

"Calm down Anakin", Obi-wan said. "Ashoka's not injured, kind of", Obi-wan said. "She was injured two days ago, I would have contacted you sooner but the Yugian's blow up our comm tower. Trust me Anakin, Doctor Beckett know what his doing".

"How is she now"? Anakin asked, stopping himself from shouting at Obi-wan, again.

"She will be back in action in one day", Obi-wan said.

Windu looked at Obi-wan and to Anakin.

"Let's get back till the subject at hand", he said. "I suggest that we talk again in two hours".

"Agreed", Obi-wan said.

Plo Koon and Anakin nodded that they agreed to.

The holograms of Anakin, Rex and Plo Koon disappeared and Obi-wan looked at Cody. Cody turned to him and spoke. "Yes sir"?

"I want you to start organizing everything we got in this base to be ready in three hours", Obi-wan told him.

"Yes sir", Cody said and walked out of the room.

Shortly after Windu and Obi-wan left the command center too.

They walked across the yard and into the infirmary.

As they entered Ashoka's room they saw that she sat up and talk to Ezz, Firewood and Quill.

She laughed as they walked in. she turned to them and smiled.

"Master Windu, master Kenobi", she said happily.

"Are we disturbing you"? Obi-wan asked and looked at the troopers.

"No sir", Ezz said. "In fact, we there just about to leave".

The three saluted and walked out the door.

Windu and Obi-wan walked up to Ashoka.

"How your feeling padawan Tano"? Windu asked her.

"I'm feeling great master", she answered. "Ready to get back to kicking the Seps behind", she said smiling.

Windu smiled at that. "That's what I thought".

Obi-wan smiled at Ashoka.

"That's good, sense we would need you to lead your men in the final attack", he said.

"Ready for action master", Ashoka said.

"We have talked to the doctor and if you come to the command center in about two hours, we'll go through the plan", Windu said.

Ashoka nodded with a smile.

Ashoka got up from her bed.

"I think you should go to your room and rest until the meeting", Obi-wan suggested.

Ashoka looked at him first. "Okay master, I'll do just that".

The three walked out of the room.

Ashoka went for her room and Obi-wan and Windu went back to the command center to check over the plan one last time.

They both know that they are trying to defeat a desperate enemy that is commanded by one of the biggest and greatest military strategists in the Yugian Confederacy.

Not to forgot that the Yugian Elite Guard is known to be the most loyal and best fighting force in the Galaxy. In the five months they have been fighting at Mori Prime only 207 Elite Guards have allowed themselves to be taken prisoner.

Ashoka was a little worried over her part in the coming battle. She had never led a whole Legion before.

But still, master Windu had been the one that gave her this command. So, she had already decided to prove to him that the unexpected trust he put in her was placed in the right place.

"I can do whatever they need me to too", she said to herself as she walked towards her room.

The only one she had too convince was herself.

* * *

Risinic was standing over the table in the command center and today she was on the edge.

She had just lost another army to the jedi master Shaak Ti only 15 miles from her headquarters.

With help from Anakin Skywalker that can now fly through space and air without seeing any Yugian fighter or bomber.

They still have fighters but they're outnumbered by the Republic.

Her only comfort is that only 13 of the 30 000 men was taken prisoner by Shaak Ti.

But she could not take that kind of losses. She could not even replies the loss of 5 000 men. Much less 30 000 of them.

She knows that the Republic attack is soon coming, but if she just lines her army up in a full frontal assault battle, the Republic air power would crush them.

But for several days she had brought together soldiers, tank and fighters.

A commandant walked up to her and saluted.

After about one minute of silence she turned her head to him and speaks.

"What is it"? Risinic asked.

"I'm here to report as ordered sir", the commandant replied.

"Well"? She said. "Report then".

"All the mines have been planted at the place you ordered and all units are ready to fight till death or an order to surrender from you", he reported. "And we have gathered all fighters, but we have only enough for one big attack".

"Or several small", Risinic said. "But then we would we probably suffer serious losses", she thought out lowed. "Dismissed commandant".

The commandant nodded and leaves.

"If we can stop the Republic advance, we might be able to await reinforcements. We only have ammo and other supplies for one big battle", Risinic said with a low voice.

The big metal doors opened and senator Dommel walked in and up the Risinic.

She turned to meet him with a forced smile on her lips.

"Senator", she started. "What can I do for you"?

Dommel looked around in the room. He does not look happy.

"We had a deal, and now you have lost the planet. My world", he said. "My world! I was going to rule it and now I'm just going to get hanged"!

First Risinic said nothing, as all in the room turned and watched them as Dommel started shouting at her.

"Sergeant Tuan", she said finely.

He runs up to her.

"Yes general", Tuan replied.

"Escort the senator to his room and place one armed guard outside, to make him stay inside", Risinic ordered.

Tuan saluted and pulled his blaster pistol and escorted the angry senator out of the room.

"You will regret this"! Dommel shouted back at her.

She ignores him. Now that the war seems to be lost, she don't have to be nice to the irritating senator.

All she has on her pressed mind is putting up a great last stand. Something that will put her in the history books, however, she is sure on that her actions for the last five years have already placed her there. She have done some great thing in and before the war against the Republic. Like the battle of Tomira a year ago.

* * *

Ashoka walked into the command center and saw that Windu, Obi-wan, Dex and Cody is already there. So are the holograms of Anakin, Plo Koon, Shaak Ti, Rex, Yularen and master Yoda.

"I'm sorry for being late master", Ashoka apologized.

"You're not later Ashoka", Obi-wan said.

Ashoka sighed. 'Thank god', she thought.

"Now", Windu said. "Let's look over the plan".

A holomap was shown in the middle of the table they all were standing around.

Windu pointed at the main route to the Yugian headquarters.

"Obi-wan and I will take most on the main our armored force and go up here and right to their door", he said.

"You will take heavy casualties master Windu, Shaak Ti said.

Plo Koon nodded. "The enemy will probably be strong there".

Obi-wan nodded that he agreed.

"Yes they will, but as we do that, Ashoka will take her troops and drop here, north, on the other side of their headquarters. She will marsh up straight to their headquarters", Obi-wan explained.

Windu continued. "And master Ti and her seven legions will free the town in the west.

Her 7 500 troops, plus 20 AT AT:s and 80 artillery pieces, will meet the 2 800 Elite Guard, 50 armor and 400 artillery pieces".

"That is a lot of artillery", Plo Koon said.

"Indeed", master Yoda said.

"My men can handle it", Shaak Ti, said.

"Don't worry about that", Windu said. "We believe that the Yugian's have about 100 fighters and bombers. We have about 600 ready and in a week we can have another 400 fighters and bombers here".

Now Anakin steps into the conversation.

"But they are still a threat, and we need to take care of it", he said.

Ashoka took courage to do something no one expected a padawan to do.

After she listened and heard something she didn't like.

Was she the only one who was sure on what Risinic was going to too? Had no one else read up and studied her. It's not like she just popped into the war she had been in it sense the beginning.

She was sure they all had read it, but apparently none had read as much as her.

Come on, they have been fighting her for like four or five month.

"But with our overwhelming airpower we can…" Windu was interrupted by Yoda.

"Something you wish to say"? Yoda said and looked at Ashoka, who was standing in the background and was taken of guard as master Yoda started speaking with her.

All turned first to Yoda but then to Ashoka.

Ashoka shook her head. "N-no master", she replied and put her hand up defensively.

But master Yoda smiled at her and said. "Something on your mind, it is young one".

"Come on Ashoka", Anakin said with a smile of encouragement.

Ashoka took a step towards the table.

"Well, I… think that you Maybe have… forgotten a small detail", Ashoka slowly stated with hesitation.

"What do you mean"? Plo Koon asked her.

"Well", she started again.

"I'm quite sure that if we start pressing them back, I think that Risinic will use the reinforcements that she's holding back and all fighters and bombers in one last counteroffensive", Ashoka explained. "Trying to break our lines and stop our advance and hopefully then hold out until a fleet arrives and relives them".

Obi-wan and Windu looked at each other.

"Sounds likely to happen", Obi-wan said.

"At least we must take it into consideration", Windu agreed.

Anakin gave Ashoka a smile and she smiled back at him.

"May I say something else master"? Ashoka said.

Windu nodded.

"I just wounded to say that when they attack, they will try to defeat us quickly so we can't use our fighters. I think we should assume that they know that we can crush any offensive they launch with our overwhelming air power".

"She is right", Shaak Ti stated.

Plo Koon nodded at that. "I say, you sound like an expert at her".

"Someone has to be", Anakin said smiling a little.

"I think we're off topic", Windu said.

Yoda smiled. "Indeed", he said.

"May the force be with us all", Obi-wan said.

The holograms disappeared.

Obi-wan turned to Cody.

"Get the men ready to leave", he said.

"Yes sir", Cody answered and saluted before leaving.

Then Obi-wan turned to Ashoka. "I think you should get your men ready. All the gunships you'll need will be here in one and a half hour".

"Yes master, thank you", Ashoka replied and bowed a little at him.

The two left through the door. Windu was right behind them.

"So it soon begins", Dex said to himself.

As Ashoka walked over to the barracks she runs into just the person she's looking for.

"Commander", the clone greets her. He has green strips on his armor.

"Commander Green", Ashoka greets back and smiles. "We need to get the men ready to leave in one half hour".

"Yes commander", Green replied. "How many"?

"All of them".

Commander Green nodded and turned to the barracks and started walking.

Firewood, lieutenant Ezz, Gear and Quill is a couple of minutes later walking over the yard, surrounded by clones who is walking in all directions.

"Any idea what's going on sir"? Quill asked Ezz.

Ezz shock his head. "Not a clue, but if all of 718th are in on it, it's got to be big".

Quill turned to Firewood.

"Come on man", he said. "You have got to have heard something".

"Me"? Firewood replied. "Why should I have…"

"You've been playing cards with the commando's from general Windu's Legion".

Suddenly Gear just snapped.

"Shut up Quill, just do as you're told and follow orders"! He then left them.

They looked after him and then at each other.

"Did I miss something"? Ezz said.

Quill shrugged his shoulders.

They then saw a field full of gunships and clones. They walked up to the closest gunship with a group of clones outside it.

Ezz turned to one of them. "Roadkill", he said.

One clone turned to him.

"Sir", he answered.

"That's going on"? Ezz asked.

"I heard Commander Green talk with commander Tano and I think we're going to launch an attack to destroy the last separatists of the planet", Roadkill replied.

Obi-wan and Windu stood inside an AT-AT and looked at a screen.

The AT-AT started to move.

"So it will soon begin", Commander Cody said, as he stood of Obi-wan's right side.

Obi-wan nodded. "So it is".

The main force led by Obi-wan and Windu was on the move. It was estimated that Shaak Ti's force will be the first into action. They will reach their target in one hour and soon after Ashoka and the main force will arrive at their targets.

* * *

Just as Risinic enters the command center one officer runs up to her.

"General, we are tracking three large Republic armies but we can't make out there one of them is going", the officer said.

"And witch on them is that"? Risinic asked him.

"One who is air born at the moment sir", the officer answered.

"So, their planning to attack us from different directions", Risinic said. "Well, let's get the men ready".

The officer nodded, saluted and left her.

Risinic walked up to a man at a consol.

She put her hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her.

"Sir", he said.

"Contact commandant Turekk and tell him that the enemy will soon arrive at the town", she told him.

* * *

A couple of clones was standing over a holographic table with Shaak Ti.

One of the clones pointed on the holographic image of a town.

"The Yugian's have been digging a trench around the town and their artillery is placed on the hills behind the town", he said.

"That will not be a problem", Shaak Ti said. "Skywalker and his fighters and bombers will take out that position".

"Indeed general", one clone said. "Our problem should be how to take the town with minimal losses".

"That word don't exist in the Yugian languages Tag", the first clone said. "Outnumbered or not, they will put up a hell of a fight".

The clones standing around the table is leading the seven legions at Shaak Ti's disposal.

"It's my understanding that they will fight until them, or we, are dead", another clone said.

Tag glanced at General Shaak Ti before talking again.

"And a siege is obviously not at question, so"…

"We must take the town in bloody street fighting", another one named Revs, exclaimed.

Shaak Ti nodded to that. She know that this was the only way to take the town as fast as possible.

It would probably take many lives on both sides but it is a necessary step to end the war and free the Skiir people.

"That about civilians casualties commander Tag"? She asked.

"Well", Tag began. "The city have, as far as we can tell been abandoned so civilian casualties should be minimal".

"Good", Shaak Ti replied and looked at the commander. "Okay gentlemen, let's take that town".

The commanders saluted and most left.

Revs walked up to a trooper operating a radio.

"Contact general Skywalker and tell him we need those artillery pieces taken out of action", he told the trooper.

"Yes sir", the trooper answered.

Besides the trooper at the radio was several other consoles and a trooper at one of them turned to commander Revs.

"Commander, the enemy artillery is targeting our position", he said.

Revs turned back to the radio trooper.

"Contact general Skywalker now"! He shouted.

But only seconds later the artillery opened fire.

"Take cover"! Revs yelled over the sound of explosions.

One artillery blast hit the ground near the planning table and Shaak Ti and two commanders was thrown through the air and landed several meter away.

Shaak Ti was quickly on her feet and moved the two commanders to cover.

Clones was running to cover explosions could be seen everywhere.

Many on the armored vehicles were destroyed.

Shaak Ti used the force to place a metal plate from a destroyed AT-AT over them to shield her and the two wounded commanders from the artillery.

But as one artillery blast hit the metal plate the force of the explosion throw her backwards.

She rolled to the left as an artillery blast hit to her right.

Suddenly it stopped with a massive explosion in a distant.

Tag stood up from the spot on the ground he had taken cover on.

"Looks like general Skywalker just took out their artillery", he said.

Shaak Ti slowly stood up. Revs ran up to her.

"General, are you alright"? He asked.

She nodded. "What's our losses Revs"?

"We lost half of our armored vehicles and about one hundred men, but we're still counting both wounded and dead sir", Revs replied.

Shaak Ti looked across the camp.

She them turned to Revs again.

"Let's take that town as fast as possible, before they recover".

"Yes general", Revs answered.

In the front trench the commandant who leads the Elite Guard force in and around the town is standing.

An officer is standing beside him.

"Sir", the officer started.

The commandant turned his head to him but said nothing.

"May I recommend that you return to your command center on the other side of the town sir"? The officer continues.

Before the commandant answered they could hear explosions that were cost by artillery and AT-AT fire.

"There will be no retreating", he decided.

The officer nodded and saluted.

The commandant pointed at a man with a radio beside him.

"Man the machinegun's"! He ordered him.

After only a few minutes Yugian's and clones fired at each other, just as the clones charged the trench, led by Shaak Ti.

The commandant took up his blaster and fired. The blast was deflected by Shaak Ti and hit him. He fell to the ground.

As she jumped down the trench she swung her lightsaber around her.

She looked to the right deflected several blasts.

Then she did a backflip and cut the head of a two men.

At the same time the clones jumped down the trench.

Revs turned to his left and fired his blaster rifle.

He fired three times and hit three men in the head.

"Let's go get them boy"! He shouted as he got up on the other side of the trench.

Tag was lying on the ground, about seven to ten meters from the trench.

A medic was sitting beside him.

"Don't worry commander", the medic said. "I'll have you up and about soon again".

Tag and five others had been hit by a machinegun in the trenches.

"Don't lie to me my brother", Tag said.

The medic didn't answer Tag.

Tag moaned in pain.

Two clones had stopped beside the medic and Tag.

Tag looked at the two.

"Should we get some help sir"? One of the clones asked the medic.

"You… will… go and…take… that town", Tag ordered them.

The two saluted and run of after they glanced at each other.

* * *

Gunship after gunship put thousands of clones down in something that looked like a desert. As far as you could see it was sand.

From the last gunship Ashoka, Commander Green and several clones got out.

Ashoka looked around before turning to Green.

"Okay commander", she started. "Let's get going shall we"?

"Yes sir", Commander Green answered.

He picked up his comm. "Alright, let's get moving", he said.

The large group immediately started moving.

After a few minutes they saw a gunship land in the middle of the large group.

"Huh"? Ashoka said to herself. She and Commander Green walked up to it.

Commander Dex met them.

"That's going on Dex"? Ashoka asked Dex.

Dex showed her a holomap.

It's been a development you need to be informed of sir", Dex spoke. "The Yugian's are mobilizing there reserves to strike at you. Men, vehicles and most or all fighters".

"What are they trying to accomplish"? Green asked.

"If they can break through us, they can then turn their attention to masher Shaak Ti and then master Windu and Kenobi", Ashoka said. "There trying to take us out one by one".

"But that's a big If seems they don't have the manpower, or fighters enough to to that", Green complained.

"It doesn't matter", Ashoka replied. "It looks like they'll try it anyway". Ashoka then turned to Dex with a curious look on her face.

"Dex", she began.

Dex looked at her. "Yes sir"?

"Why did you come here to tell us? You could have just used a comm"?

"Well", Dex started. "I would have but the comm system are down for the moment".

Green sighted. "Again", he said.

"However, general Skywalker is on his way with air support".

Ashoka smiled at Dex. "Thank you Dex". Ashoka then turned to Green.

"Alright commander, we need to find ourselves a good defensive position", she said.

"Yes sir", Green replied. "Looks like it".

Ashoka looked around her and found something.

She saw sand hills behind her that they had passed not too long ago.

Commander Green walked up to her side.

The sand hills stretched as far as he could see to the right and left.

They could place themselves onto the hill and fire at the enemy from quite good positions.

"To you think that I think sir"? He asked Ashoka.

Ashoka smiled a little.

"I think so", she said.

The main force led by Obi-wan and Windu is in the same time marching against the Yugian frontline. They meet know resistance, except a mine field witch they just passed.

After almost half an hour Ashoka could both hear and see the motorized enemy force.

Green looked over the edge of the sand hill and shocked his head.

"That, is a lot of tank", he said.

"Not to mention the infantry", Dex said. "But we can easily take the infantry. But fighters and tank could be a problem".

Ashoka shrugged her shoulders.

"Nah, we can take them, as long as Anakin gets here with that air support", she spoke.

Suddenly the tanks opened fire at their position.

"I guess they know we're here", Dex said, as he was lying on the ground.

Then he sighted.

"The tank can't hit us", he said. "They are only firing on the hill".

The tanks stopped firing. Ashoka slowly looked over the edge.

She took cover again after a few seconds and turned to Dex and Green.

"There sending infantry", she said.

Green smiled under his helmet.

"Finely some action", he said.

Ashoka picked up her comm.

"Okay boys", she started. "Let's go". She put down the comm after that.

The Yugian infantry charged against the sand hill and suddenly the clones started firing down at them.

Except from a large death tall the Yugian's advanced.

"This isn't working"! Green Yelled over the blaster fire. "They're coming up the hill"!

Ashoka activated both her lightsabers and was ready for close combat.

By allowing the Yugian's to charge they eliminated the airpower, tanks and artillery.

Seconds later the Yugian's reached the clones.

Ashoka swinged around killing two enemy soldiers. She volted and came up behind the third line of soldiers. The first and second was already dead.

She blocked blasts with the lightsabers and jumped back a couple of meters.

Green threw his blaster on the ground sense it was out of ammo.

He picked up his two blaster pistols and fired and directly after kicked a soldier in the stomach.

He fired and kicked in all direction as they were swarmed by enemy soldiers.

"Can't you do better than this"! He shouted. Seconds later he was shot in the back.

But he turned around as he was lying in the sand and shot with his two blasters.

Dex and seven other clones had formed a ring and are firing in every direction.

Dex is holding a blaster in the right hand and a knife in the left. Everyone who got close to him got their throat cut and bled out on the ground.

He saw that Ashoka was close to him.

"We're running out of ammo here"! Dex shouted at her.

Ashoka's two blades almost are flying through the air.

"Hopefully they ran out of men first"! Ashoka shouted back.

Dex smiled at that.

Clones and Yugian's were mixed up in a long giant slaughtering machine.

Ashoka force pushed several men of the hill, in the direction they had come up.

She then looked up in the sky.

Far up in the sky, Anakin fought a battle against the last Yugian fighter reserves.

Ashoka also saw that bombers dropped their load over the Yugian tanks.

Commander Green now stood up again but without his two blasters. He held a Yugian blaster.

He was still firing in every direction. He was hit by two blasts from the front and one from the left side.

* * *

Tuan ran up to Risinic with a report. He saluted.

"General", he started with saying.

Risinic looked at him but said nothing.

"Our airpower is at this point nonexistent and all of our reserves are gone", he took a short break. "General Shaak Ti's legions are easily crushing our remaining forced inside the town and general Windu and Kenobi will reach this base in about ten minutes".

Risinic said nothing for a long time.

She sighted. "There is only one course of action at this point".

* * *

Obi-wan, Windu and commander Cody were inside an AT-AT and looked at a screen.

Cody walked up to a clone at a console and then turned to the two jedi.

"Generals", he begun.

"Yes Cody that is it"? Obi-wan asked.

"There is an incoming transmission from the Yugian Confederacy command center sir", Cody answered.

Ashoka deactivated her lightsabers and looked around her.

The battle was over and many Yugian's had surrendered.

Dex walked up next to her. They had gotten a transmission of the Yugian surrender five minutes ago.

"General", Dex said. "It is something I think you should see".

"Lead the way Dex", Ashoka replied.

They walked only a couple of meters and Dex stopped and pointed at the ground.

Ashoka looked down.

She saw Green lying dead, and around him was a circle of around 40-50 dead Yugian's.

Ashoka was sad to see the commander dead. He had died in his first battle.

"He went out like a hero Ashoka", Dex said.

"That he did Dex", Ashoka replied. "That he did".

Several clones had gathered around the dead commander now.

As Ashoka looked up to the sky she saw Republic Cruisers coming in for landing, not more than six-seven km from them.

They were landing at the enemy base of command.

The Skiir Federation gained freedom after months of fighting.

The campaign had some on the highest casualty reports in the whole war.

13


	8. Chapter 8 Battle of Treas

The Clone Wars

Shadows of darkness part 1

Battle of Treas

* * *

This is the 718th Legion second battle in the war and only one month after the end of the Yugian/Skiir war.

The Republic has launched a campaign to free the system of Treas from almost two years of Separatist occupation.

Ashoka sat up and placed her hand on her forehead. She was dizzy and could feel something wet and moved down the hand and looked at what was she felt.

She saw blood from her forehead on her hand.

Ashoka looked around. She was sitting on the floor of a gunship.

A crashed gunship to be exact.

Dead clones were lying around her on the floor.

She immediately recognized Quill who was lying closest.

The door in front of her was open and she could see three clones firing around them into the green forest.

The clones were Firewood and former lieutenant Ezz, now commander Ezz.

One of the clones was hit by blaster fire.

Ashoka stood up and felt dizzy.

She walked out to the troopers.

She picked up both her lightsabers and activated them.

"Commander", Firewood said as he saw her.

"Trooper, are you two alright"? She asked them as she fought of blaster fire.

"Yes sir, we're fine", Firewood replied.

Battle droids approached them amongst the trees.

"Take cover"! Ashoka shouted to the clones as she saw a rocket coming towards them.

She and the two clone through themselves to the ground.

The rocket hit the gunship and destroyed it almost completely.

* * *

Anakin slashed droid after droid with his lightsaber.

He used the force to push four battle droids into a broken droid tank.

Rex stood beside him, firing his two blaster pistols.

"Where's Ashoka's gunship Rex"! Anakin asked over the sound of blaster fire and explosions.

"I don't now general", Rex replied. "I think it was shot down as we past the forest".

"What"! Anakin exclaimed.

He cut a super droid in half before talking again.

"You mean she might be stuck behind enemy lines"!

Rex took cover behind the broken tank.

"Well, it's possibly sir", he said. "But I think we have bigger problem if general Kenobi don't get here soon. We can't hold the clearing forever"!

Anakin nodded as an answer.

Anakin jumped several meter up in the air and landed in the middle of a group on battle droids.

He cut them to pieces in a few seconds.

Anakin then moved back to the tank there Rex was taking cover while firing.

"General look", Rex said and pointed to the end of the tree line behind them.

Anakin could see Obi-wan come running out, followed by a large force with clones.

"Finely", Anakin said.

Obi-wan stopped in front of Anakin.

"It do look like you need help Anakin", Obi-wan said.

"I wouldn't need help if you would be here on time", Anakin Replied.

As the clones past them Rex joined them.

Obi-wan smiled.

"Yes well we ran into some droid resistance in the forest".

"You didn't see Ashoka did you"?

Obi-wan looked confused at Anakin before answering.

"Why would I… Have you lost your padowan again Anakin"?

Anakin's face looked almost angry.

"No! She's just not here… yet".

"She can handle herself. Let's finish this battle first", Obi-wan suggested.

Anakin nodded and activated his lightsaber again.

So did Obi-wan.

Rex fired and got a headshot on a droid.

The droids head fell of and the battle droid fell to the ground.

"Droid popper"! Rex ordered Echo who was next to him.

"Yes sir", Echo replied and picked one up and threw it.

The droid popper took out five super droids.

Rex could see Kenobi and Skywalker cutting up droids not too far from him.

Rex putted away his blasters as he saw the two jedi destroying the last droids.

Obi-wan deactivated his lightsaber and turned to Commander Cody.

"Alright Cody let's secure the area", Obi-wan decided.

"Yes sir", Cody replied.

Obi-wan then turned to Anakin.

"It's time to contact master Windu and tell him we have secured the landing site", Obi-wan told Anakin.

"Yes it is", Anakin replied. "I'll put Rex on it immediately".

Anakin looked around for Rex.

Rex was giving orders to Kix and two other clones then he heard Anakin call him on the comm.

"Yes sir", Rex replied.

"Rex I need you to contact master Windu's cruiser and tell him that the landing site has been secured".

"I'm on it sir", Rex said.

After a few moments Rex met up with Anakin and Obi-wan.

"Sir", he started. "I spoke with general Windu and", Rex hesitated.

Anakin glanced at Obi-wan. "Speak up Rex, that's the problem"?

"Sir, general Windu said that our intelligence was wrong about where the Separatists had concentrated most of their anti-air canons. They wasn't in sector G12 as we believed".

"So where are they"? Obi-wan asked.

"In sector D6", Rex replied.

"That's Ashoka's sector"! Anakin said horrified. "Is she alright"?

Rex hesitated again.

"None on the eleven gunships made it to the landing site".

Under his helmet Rex was as horrified by this as Anakin was.

Anakin didn't know that to say.

"Don't worry Anakin. Ashoka will be alright. She can take care of herself", Obi-wan said.

Even though Obi-wan too was a little worried.

"However", Rex continued. "The 94th regiment are somewhere in the area".

Anakin looked at him.

"That's the regiment of volunteer from Naboo isn't it", Anakin replied. "How many are they"?

"Around forty men. Give or take".

"That's not much", Anakin said.

Obi-wan glanced at Anakin.

"Remember that we're talking about a regiment of elite veterans", Obi-wan said.

* * *

Ashoka is swinging her two lightsabers around her to deflect blaster fire from the surrounding battle droids.

Ezz and Firewood is sitting in front of her.

Both are firing.

"We can't hold them back much more"! Firewood shouted to Ashoka.

"We don't have a choice trooper"! Ashoka replied.

Ashoka know he was right. She was already exhausted from almost one hour of constant fighting to defend their position.

Then the firing stopped.

All the droids had been destroyed.

Ashoka deactivated her lightsabers and sat down.

She didn't have much strength left from all the fighting and the crash. Also she still felt dizzy.

The two clones sat down in front of her.

"Do we know anything about the rest of the gunships sir"? Firewood asked.

Ashoka sighed.

"I think all was shot down, just like us", she said.

Ezz sighed.

"I hope most of them made it", he said.

Then Ashoka stood up with her hands on her lightsabers.

Ezz and Firewood stood up to.

"What is it commander"? Ezz asked. "More droids"?

Ashoka said nothing. Suddenly two figures walked out from the trees.

Ezz and Firewood pointed their blasters at them but quickly lowered them.

Ashoka too relax when she saw it was two familiar figures.

"Gear, Roadkill", Ezz said happily. "I'm glad to see you alive".

The two clones walked up to them.

"Same here commander", Gear said.

Gear saluted to Ashoka.

"No need for that now Gear", Ashoka said with a little smile on her lips.

"Sorry sir, old habit I guess", Gear said.

Roadkill glanced at him.

"Old habit. You do that every time you see someone higher ranked then you", Roadkill stated.

"As you should", Gear replied. "You do it to… well… never".

"Forget about that now", Ashoka ordered.

Gear walked up to her.

"Sir, your injured", he said, placing his hands on her forehead.

"It's nothing", Ashoka tried to assure him but Gear didn't by it.

"Did anyone else from you gunship survive"? Firewood asked Roadkill.

Roadkill shocked his head.

"It were seven of us that survived the crash but only Gear and me survived the meeting with the droid patrol before we found you", Roadkill replied.

Gear stood up after having taken a look at Ashoka's wound.

"So, your right commander it's not as bad as it looks", he spoke.

Ashoka didn't answer. She merely gave him a smile.

Ezz turned to Roadkill and Gear to ask something then Ashoka interrupted.

"Let's move out. Ship or not, we have a landing site to get to", she decided.

Firewood stood up slowly.

"With all due respect sir, it's only five of us", he said.

"A can count to Firewood", Ashoka replied with a smirk.

Ezz know stood up to.

"Alright you heard the commander. Let's move out", he said.

With those words the small group started moving.

After having walked three hours Ashoka's group had met up with other survivors from crash 718th ships.

To be more exact eight more.

* * *

Anakin deflected blaster fire with his lightsaber as he was standing beside a gunship.

The cockpit of the gunship had been destroyed by a rocket, only a few minutes ago.

Three other gunships were taking off after having dropped of more clone troopers at landing site E, as the site was called.

Most of them were shot down.

Ashoka's site was called landing site D.

All areas around the landing sites are called first D (Assuming that we're talking about Ashoka's landing site.) then it is a number, like 2.

All sectors around a landing zone is divided into numbers that all start with the letter from the closet landing zone.

For the last three hours Anakin and Obi-wan had defended the landing zone from separatist assaults.

Obi-wan were standing in front of an injured clone that was lying on the ground.

He was swinging his lightsaber and deflecting blaster fire.

Kix was running towards him.

He was running with his head down not to get hit.

He stopped behind Obi-wan to attend to the injured clone.

"He needs to get to the cruiser general, fast"! Kix told Obi-wan.

"Any gunship would be shot down before it had a chance to take off again"! Obi-wan responded.

Fives run over to captain Rex that is sitting beside a few other clones.

"Sir, we can't hold this position against many more attacks"! Fives said.

"I know", but we will hold our position as long as we have to", Rex replied.

Fives knew that that was the end of the conversation and started firing at droids around their position.

Anakin saw moving slowly towards Rex's position then he saw several rockets coming out of the forest.

They striked down at Rex, Fives and some other clones position.

"Rex looked out"! Anakin yelled in the comm.

From the dust cloud Anakin could see Rex helmet lying on the ground.

* * *

In the next part we will see how Rex and Fives are.

If Ashoka's group will make their way to the landing zone before trouble finds them.

Ashoka will also meet the 94th regiment and jedi master Kit Fisto will arrive.

7


	9. Chapter 9 Victory on Treas

The Clone Wars

Shadows of darkness part 2

Victory on Treas

* * *

Anakin run up to their Rex and the other clones had been standing.

Then he get where he sees how Rex sits up.

Rex was lucky and wasn't injured.

"Are you alright Rex"? Anakin asked the captain.

Rex nodded. "I think so general".

Then Rex sees how Fives is slowly moving on the ground a few meters away.

"Fives Rex shouted and run over to him.

At this time Obi-wan and 14 other clones has arrived to help and cover the injured.

Rex pulled Fives to cover behind a destroyed droid tank and a likewise gunship.

Kix made them company.

"I think he's going to make it sir", Kix said.

"Good", said Rex as he picked up a battle droid blaster which was lying on the ground in front of him.

Obi-wan sat down beside Cody.

"Cody, ask Windu if we can get reinforcements or air support", Obi-wan said.

Cody nodded.

"Yes sir, I'm on it", he replied.

* * *

"General Windu", someone on the cruiser bridge called out.

Windu turned to the person in question.

"What in is trooper"? He spoke.

"We have an incoming transmission from commander Cody sir", a bold man in a grey uniform said.

"Put him through", Windu ordered.

Cody's voice was now heard.

"What is it commander", Windu said.

It took a few seconds before Cody answered.

"General Kenobi needs reinforcements and air support", Cody replied.

"I'm sorry commander but I have no reinforcements to give you. They are all else were on the planet. However I have a couple of squadrons of fighters and bomber to send you".

"Yes sir, I'll tell the general that", Cody said and ended the transmission.

* * *

"Well Cody"? Obi-wan asked.

"We can get air support but no reinforcements", Cody replied.

It was quiet for a moment.

"Sir, can I ask something"? Cody finely asked.

"Anything Cody", Obi-wan replied as he deflected blaster fire from two direction.

Cody was firing as he asked.

"You didn't really believe that general Windu could send…"

"Reinforcements", Obi-wan interrupted. "No but I thought it was worth a shot. But after all this is a planetary invasion".

Shortly after Republican bombers bombed the forest around Obi-wan and Anakin's position.

Finely the droids pulled back into the forest again.

Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and walked up to Rex.

Rex stood up then he saw general Skywalker coming.

"Rex, see how many injured and dead we have", Anakin said.

"Yes general", Rex replied and run of to do so.

Anakin walked over to Obi-wan and Cody after that after checking up on a few wounded.

"I guess that's over then", Anakin said. That's the next step"?

Obi-wan glance at him.

"Next step is to provide air support to master Malank and master Fisto when they take the capital", Obi-wan replied.

Anakin looked confused at Obi-wan.

"Eh, Obi-wan", he said.

"Yes"?

"You do know that we don't have any canons left right. What are we gone do, throwing rocks at the Separatists"?

Obi-wan turned to Anakin.

"Fine, we might have a small problem", he admitted.

Anakin smiled. "Just a little".

* * *

Ashoka and her group with clones have just arrived outside a village.

"Do you see something commander"? Gear asked her.

Ashoka didn't answer at first.

Ashoka's eyes suddenly went wide then she saw something terrible.

Suddenly she stood up and activated her lightsabers.

Before anyone could react she run towards the village with incredibly speed.

The troopers run after her then she already had entered the village.

"The heck's she doing"? Firewood asked as they were running.

"Perhaps she just wants to kill a droid or something", Roadkill said with a smile under his helmet.

That's what he wanted to do right now.

But Ashoka had other ideas.

She flipped in midair and cut the heads of three battle droids.

As she touched the ground she cut two others to pieces.

"Jedi! Open fire", ordered a droid commander with yellow stripes.

After that the other battle droids opened fire.

The clones could hear the blaster fire and cutting as they came closer.

A big and muscular man that sat on his knees stood up and pulled the head of a battle droid.

He then took the droids blaster and fired at the closest battle droid.

At that time Ashoka had destroyed the last five droids and deactivated her lightsabers.

She walked up some men in green uniforms that had been sitting on their knees on the ground.

They all stood up.

The muscular man turned to Ashoka.

Ashoka haven't taken a good look at the group before now.

Ashoka stopped in front of him and looked up.

The man was almost 40 or 50 centimeters taller than she was.

And his arms were almost four times bigger than hers.

'Whoa', she thought.

"Thank you for coming to our rescue little jedi", the muscular man said with a smile.

"No problem at all", Ashoka said and smiled back.

Another man just 10 centimeters taller than Ashoka walked up to her.

He had black hair that hasn't sees a cam in several months.

"Your commander Tano aren't you", he said.

At that time the clones arrived.

"Commander are you alright", Ezz asked.

Ashoka nodded before turning back to the man again.

"You've hear of me"? She asked. A little confused over that he knew her name.

"Believe it or not but we're her to rescue you", the man said.

"That worked really well huh", Roadkill said with an extreme smile under his helmet.

The man didn't reply to that.

"You see commander Tano, we're the 94th regiment", the man explained.

"You're from Naboo right", Ashoka said.

"Yes we are. I'm sergeant Elamind", the man introduced himself.

Ashoka introduced her men.

Her smile disappeared as she looked over the men in front of her.

"Sergeant, where's your commanding officer and the rest of you men. I only see 17 of you".

She looked at Elamind.

Elamind shocked his head.

"Commander Tallim and the rest of the men are dead. Most died in the village here", Elamind explained.

"You have some kind of plan"? Ashoka asked.

Elamind shocked his head.

Ashoka smiled a little. "Then you'll come with us".

"Yes sir", Elamind said with a smile.

Ashoka turned to Ezz.

"Alright Ezz we to make our way to the landing zone", she said.

Ezz nodded. "Yes commander".

Ashoka suddenly lighted up.

The clones she was facing didn't understand why.

"Sir, is something wrong"? Firewood asked.

Ashoka turned to Elamind again with a hoping smile.

"You wouldn't happen to have some kind of a communication device"? She asked.

Elamind smiled. "Yes sir we do. Just follow me".

Elamind started walking towards a building with Ashoka and the muscular man after him.

Elamind bent down and picked up a comm and handed it to Ashoka.

"Here you go sir. This guy won't be needing it in any case", Elamind said.

"Thank you", Ashoka replied.

She started talking into the comm.

"Hallo, does anyone read this"? She spoke.

* * *

Anakin and Obi-wan were discussing with a hologram of Windu and Kit Fisto. Kit Fisto had just arrived.

Kit Fisto was here to free the planet so Obi-wan and Anakin could take their men and go home, or where ever they need to go but that's not the point.

Fisto's Legion had already landed on the planet and is marching towards the capital and the main Separatist command.

"I understand your point of view Skywalker", Fisto said.

"With all due respect master, I only mean that…"

Hallo, does anyone read this", a voice said on the comm.

"Huh", Obi-wan said with an interested tone.

"I repeat, this is Ashoka Tano does anyone read this".

Anakin lighted up.

"Ashoka"! He quickly said in his comm. "I here you".

"Master, I'm glad to hear your voice right now".

"Same here snips", Anakin replied.

Obi-wan looked at Windu and Fisto.

"Now that was unexpected", he said with a smile.

Windu gave him a small smile.

Fisto nodded with a little bigger smile then Windu.

Anakin put down the comm and turned back to the other jedi.

"I shall dispatch some gunships to pick them up", Windu said.

Anakin nodded. "I will send you their coordinate's master".

Windu then turned to Fisto.

"Do you believe you can take the capital without master Malank's help"? Windu asked.

"Indeed I can", Fisto said. "I shall take capital and hope he feels better then I tell him the good news in the infirmary later".

Master Malank's gunship had been shot down and he was injured.

"Any way, may the force be with you", Windu said.

"And with you", Fisto replied.

Fisto's hologram then disappeared.

* * *

Fisto turned to the commander on his left.

"Alright commander, let's take that town", he said.

"Yes sir", the commander said.

The commander walked of and shouted orders to some men a couple of meter away.

After a few minutes Fisto led his men into the capital city of Treas.

Sense Treas I a Republic world conquered by the Separatist's the people of Treas is friends and Fisto's AT-AT's must wait outside.

Also they can't fire into the capital.

Fisto activated his lightsaber and cut two super droids apart.

He deflected blaster fire from a third.

The third was destroyed by a clone.

Fisto run up to his commander's side.

"The command center is placed in the middle of the capital. He must make our way their fast", Fisto said.

"Yes sir", the commander replied.

The commander then fired at some incoming battle droids.

Fisto deflected their fire as the clones fired back at them.

The commander's name is Jarhem.

Jarhem quickly advanced through the streets.

He fired to the right and then took cover behind a wall.

Jarhem fired to the left.

"Come on you clankers"! A clone to Jarhem's left shouted.

He held a machinegun and stood firing in the middle of the street.

"Take cover you fool"! Jarhem shouted at him. "You'll get yourself shot"!

But the clone cleared the way without being shot.

Behind him stood Fisto and and slashed battle droids.

"I fought the capital would be heavier defended", Jarhem said.

"The battle has just begun commander. It can still swing against us", Fisto replied.

A door exploded and parts of battle droids flow through the air.

Fisto was first through it and Jarhem and other clones followed.

At a table with a holomap over the capital city on stood battle droid commanders and a man in a Yugian Elite Guard officer uniform.

"Don't move"! Shouted Jarhem.

Fisto deactivated his lightsaber as the clones had secured the command room.

He walked up to the Yugian officer.

Fisto looked at the man in a black uniform, black boots, a black helmet and a gasmask in the same colour.

"I must admit", Fisto begun to speak. "I did not expect a Yugian Elite Guard general to be here".

The Yugian general looked at the jedi.

"I believe there is only one thing to say in a situation like this", the man said with a deep and dark voice. "I surrender myself and my armies on this planet to you master jedi".

Fisto was surprised.

He had not expected an Elite Guard General to surrender just like that.

But then again, honor in also important for the Yugian's.

"You shall be treated justly general", Fisto said.

Fisto was about to walked over to Jarhem then he stopped and glanced at the general again.

A clone took the generals blaster pistol, grenades and other equipment.

"If you don't mind if I ask general, why was this planet so badly defended then it comes to droids", Fisto asked.

The general looked at him before replying.

"Relations between the Yugian Confederacy and the rest of the Separatist alliance is not good after the Republic army defeated and captured general Risinic at the battle of Mori Prime", he replied. "Also there is political unrest on all Yugian planets so we can't spare the troops to help defending the planets in this sector".

* * *

In the next part we see Malank and Ashoka patrol a newly established border in space as they stumble upon two new extremely advanced and unknown races.

This is three months after the battle of Treas and the Yugian Civil War is ongoing.

Obi-wan and Anakin has been dispatched to aid the pro Republican Rebels.

8


	10. Chapter 10 A New Enemy

The Clone Wars

Shadows of darkness part 3

A new enemy

* * *

Three months after Fisto liberated the capital of Treas and accepted the Separatist generals surrender Ashoka and jedi master Joran Malank is patrolling a newly established border in space.

They are on the edge of the known galaxy.

Only unknown planets and systems lied ahead.

Ashoka is standing on the bridge, looking out the front window.

She stood in the middle of the room.

Ezz makes her company.

Ezz and Ashoka were on Malank's main cruiser.

Jedi master Malank had five cruisers under his command.

"Sir", he said.

"Commander", Ashoka replied.

"What are you thinking sir"? Ezz asked her.

"I think this patrol thing is boring as hell", Ashoka replied.

Ezz smiled at that.

"I know what you mean sir", Ezz said.

Ashoka glanced at Ezz.

"By the way, do you know where master Malank are"? She asked.

Ezz shocked his head.

"In his room perhaps", Ezz quest.

Then a bold man in a grey uniform turned to the two.

"Commander Tano we're tracking several Separatist ships exiting hyperspace on our starboard side", he said.

"Turn us towards them admiral", Ashoka ordered. "And find master Malank".

"Yes commander Tano", the bold admiral replied.

Ashoka took a few steps forward.

"How many are several"? Ashoka asked who ever had the answer.

"17 commander", a man on her left side replied.

The 17 cruisers now came in view.

But to Ashoka's surprise the droid cruisers held their position.

They stopped out of the Republic fleets firing range.

Ezz and Ashoka glanced at each other.

"The force are they doing", said Ezz.

After a few minutes Malank entered the bridge.

"Ashoka, what have I mist"? Malank asked.

It took a few second before Ashoka knew that to say.

"Well, nothing master", she finely replied.

Malank looked strangely at her.

"What you mean nothing"? He asked.

"I mean nothing", Ashoka explained. "They're just been sitting there for soon five minutes".

Malank looked out the window.

Malank is an old man. He has grey short hair and a short grey beard.

He has brown pants, black shoes and a dark brown shirt.

Malank didn't understand.

"They have us outnumbered, why don't they just attack? Have they tried to contact us"?

The admiral shocked his head. "No general they haven't".

"But what are they doing in none Separatist space"? Malank asked himself.

An ensign runs up to Malank.

"General, I've scanned the enemy fleet and it appears they have been In a fire fight".

"How so"? Malank asked him.

"Three of the ships are almost falling apart and the rest is extremely damaged".

Then a trooper turned away from his screen.

"Sir, we've detected another ship exiting hyperspace", he said. "In three, two, one".

"Holy…" was all Malank could say when he saw the ship.

"That is one big ship", Ashoka said in chock.

The ship was almost six times bigger than their own cruiser.

The ship immediately opened fire at the droid fleet. The droid fleet fired back.

"Sir", the admiral spoke. "The unidentified ship is tearing the Separatist cruisers apart".

After only about two minutes the Separatist fleet was destroyed.

Ashoka smiled nervously.

"You, think its friendly"? She asked hopefully.

"If it isn't, we're all goners sir", Ezz replied.

"The ship doesn't match anything in our database", the admiral said.

He then turned to Malank after talking with an ensign.

"General, its coming straight for us", he said.

"We don't stand a chance if they attack us", Ashoka said.

"Order the fleet to prepare for battle", Malank decided.

/

At the same time on the bridge of the Resolute Anakin, Obi-wan and Rex is standing.

They are about two hundred parsecs away.

They have been sent on a mission to support the pro Republic side in the Yugian Civil War.

Their fleet of 12 ships arrives at a small planet that was conquered by the Yugian's almost 400 years ago.

Admiral Yularen turned to Anakin.

"General, we're detecting four Yugian cruisers in orbit around the planet and their hailing us", Yularen said.

Anakin sighed.

"Fine, put it through", Anakin replied.

Obi-wan glance at his friend.

A hologram of a man with a dark green uniform and yellow skin and three eyes appeared.

"Greetings, I'm jedi master Obi-wan Kenobi and this is…"

"Yes, yes you I will send you the coordinates for your landing jedi", the Yellow skinned man interrupted.

The hologram disappeared.

Obi-wan and Anakin glance at each other.

"Nice guy", Anakin said.

"Well", Obi-wan replied. "Parkadians are known to be, well, like that".

Anakin shrugged his shoulders.

"At list his not Yugian", Anakin said.

"Anakin"! Obi-wan said with almost an anger voice. "You may not like Yugian's but it's in the best interest of the Republic that you behave on this mission".

After 20 minutes they had landed on the planet with a small transport ship.

In the transport was Obi-wan, Rex, Anakin, Padme Amidala, Echo, Fives and a prisoner.

As they walked out they were met by ten Yugians with dark green uniforms and two with small start on their shoulder.

This two there Yugian officers.

"Why do they have greed uniforms"? Asked Echo. "Don't Yugian's have black uniforms"?

"The Elite Guard have black uniforms", replied Rex quietly. "This must be men from the regularly army. The Elite Guard are probably fighting for the Emperor".

"Greetings", said one of the officers then the Republic group stopped in front of him.

"Greetings, I'm senator Amidala…"

After a presentation of all.

"I'm general Hanim", said the man. "This is general Ilova".

Ilova nodded as a greeting.

"I'm sorry for commander Fdhek, but you know how Parkadians can be", Hanim said.

"Think nothing of it general", Obi-wan said and smiled.

Obi-wan turned to Echo and Fives.

"In the voice of friendship we wish to present a… gift to you", Obi-wan said.

Obi-wan, Anakin and Rex were against doing this but they were under orders.

Echo and Fives led forward their prisoner.

Hanim and Ilova just starred when they saw who it was.

"Risinic", Hanim said.

Hanim smiled.

"Come, follow me and meet our leader", Ilova said and the group walked inside a large building.

After a moment they were in a large room with a man in a dark green military uniform sat on a chair, surrounded by soldiers.

They stopped in front of him.

"My I introduce Lord Gal Vash, soon to be leader of the reborn Yugian Democratic Republic", Hanim spoke.

Lord Gal Vash is a Yugian around his 50s and a former senator for six, a minister for 13 and military commander for 18 years.

He has black short hair and tiered eyes.

"I greet you all", lord Vash happily told them.

"It is an honor to meet you lord Vash", Padme greeted him with a smile.

Vash walked up to them.

Risinic fell on her knees and bowed to him.

His eyes traveled directly over to her.

"I am not worth of your present", Risinic said quietly.

However Vash still heard her.

Risinic that wasn't an idiot knew that in the Republic she would have been executed for her war crimes against the Skiir People during her occupation of Mori Prime.

Or her attempt to occupy the planet to be more precise.

She was aware of that she would not be executed here.

An enemy of the rebellion or not, she's a legend for the entire Yugian people.

She's all your now", Anakin said.

Vash looked at him.

"I thank you master jedi", Vash said.

Vash turned to Risinic again.

She was still bowing on her knees.

"I'm your to command my lord", she said.

Same time later Rex, Anakin, Obi-wan and Padme are in a room talking.

Echo and Fives have returned to the Resolute.

"This is bad", said Anakin as he walked forward and backwards in the room.

"Anakin sit down", said Padme.

"This could not have played out worse", Anakin continued.

"Indeed I must agree Anakin", said Obi-wan. "But the fact that lord Vash reinstated Risinic as the military supreme commander of the Rebellions forces could not be foreseen".

It was quiet for a few seconds.

"But it's a massive moral bust for the Rebellion with her on their side", Padme said.

Obi-wan nodded. "But I wonder what her hidden agenda could possibly be".

/

"The ship are entering firing range general", the bold admiral said.

The admiral turned to Malank.

"Orders general"? He asked almost beggingly.

Suddenly the large ship fired at another cruiser.

"All ships open fire"! Ordered Malank immediately.

The first cruiser was destroyed.

Malank was about to give a new order then the ship shock.

"The unknown ship is firing on all four cruisers"! Said the Admiral.

"Take us to hyperspace"! Malank ordered as he saw two more of his cruisers destroyed.

"Our engines our gone general", the admiral said.

They saw how the last cruiser was destroyed and they could do nothing but watch.

Ashoka fell of the walkway in the middle of the room and fell down to the clones at the computer.

Several clones gathered around her to help her.

Then the ship stopped shaking.

Ezz had fallen to the floor on his back and now stood up.

The force are they doing"? He asked himself.

"They have stopped firing", Malank said.

"Sir they are boarding us", a clone said.

"Prepare all men to defend the ship", Malank ordered.

"The internal commsystem is down as well as our weapons", the admiral said.

Malank turned to Ezz.

"Follow me commander Ezz", he said as he run towards the door.

"Right behind you general", Ezz said and run after him.

Ashoka was a little dizzy after having fallen down.

With the help of a few clones she was up on the walkway again.

A clone put his hand on her shoulder.

Are you alright commander"? He asked. This one had white armor.

Ashoka nodded at him with a smile.

"I'm fine trooper, thank anyway", Ashoka replied. "Just a little dizzy".

At the same time Malank and Ezz had gathered almost thirty men.

Ezz was gathering more as Malank and the most of the other thirty was defending the ship.

Malank stood in a hallway with several clone troopers behind him.

He had activated his blue lightsaber.

As a door exploded someone on the other side started firing at him.

Malank found the weapon fire to be not blaster fire but more like some energy blast.

They were harder to deflect.

A clone beside him was hit and fell backwards.

A quite large wound could be seen on his chest.

Around the wound the white armor was black. Almost like the armor was burned.

The enemy came running through the destroyed door.

They had silver armor and a silver staff that they fired with.

"Fall back"! Malank ordered his men as the enemy soldiers came closer and more clones were killed.

Malank was hit in the knees and lost his concentration.

He was hit in the arm and dropped the lightsaber.

He was hit in the stomach and chest with three staff blasts before falling backwards.

The fire fight kept up in hallways in every direction on the ship.

Ezz and nine clones defended a hallway as the enemy came at them from four directions.

"Are you alright Carmine"? Ezz asked as he saw a clone get shot but not killed.

"Yeah, just… fine", Carmine said.

Ezz saw and heard how clones around him was hit and fell.

Suddenly Ezz was hit in the head by an enemy who swung his Staffweapon.

Ezz lost him helmet and his weapon.

As he turned around on the ground he wound that five men in silver armor pointed their weapons at him.

"Okay boys, don't fire", Ezz said.

Ezz fought it was a little weird that all enemy soldiers he'd seen yet was been human.

Ashoka was just about to leave the bridge then the enemy soldiers entered it.

Ashoka activated her two lightsabers and jumped at the enemy.

She swung around in the air and cut the head of two. She put the left lightsaber threw one and deflected energy blaster fire with the other.

As she pulled out the left lightsaber Ashoka destroyed three Staffweapons.

She flipped backward and kicked two to the ground.

But they Ashoka fell over something and dropped her lightsabers.

As she was about to get up she was that she had fallen over the dead admiral.

Then someone hit her in the head and knocked her out cold.

She had been hit with a Staffweapon.

A man with a golden mark on his forehead looked down at her.

"Shel-nok kree Jaffa", he said, ordering the other men to kill all except Ashoka.

Ashoka opened her eyes and saw that she was being dragged through an unfamiliar ship.

She must be on the enemy ship Ashoka thought. She wanted to resist but her body didn't have the strength to do so.

She was dragged into a large room with a gold throne in one end.

'Your got to be kidding me', Ashoka thought.

On the gold throne sat a bold man in black clothes and a black cloak.

The two Jaffa who dragged her let go and dropped her in front of him.

"Commander Tano", Ashoka heard a voice whispering.

Ashoka sat up and glanced to the right.

It was Ezz and another clone named Carmine who sat there.

"Are you…" Ezz started.

"Silence Scum"! The Jaffa with the gold mark on his forehead yelled and hit Ezz with the end of his Staffweapon.

"Hey! Stop that"! Ashoka shouted at the man.

The man walked over to her and hit her too.

"Enough", the bold man on the gold throne said in a high and dark voice.

"Yes my lord", the Jaffa said and slowly backed away.

The bold man looked at Ashoka and the two clones.

I am Memphis, now bow to your god"! He ordered.

"Great", Ashoka said to herself. "A man with a god complex".

"I don't think so", Ezz said to the man.

Then two Jaffa pushed in Malank.

Ashoka was horrified to see all the staff blast hits on him.

"Master"! Ashoka shouted.

Malank smiled at her. Or he tried.

"Jaffa kree"! Memphis said.

The Jaffa with the golden mark pointed his Staffweapon at Malank's chest.

The staff was only ten centimeters away.

"Don't hurt him"! Ashoka almost begged.

Memphis looked at her, smiling. "Kree Jaffa"!

With does words the Staffweapon pointed at Malank was fired.

Ashoka and the two clones looked horrified as Malank fell dead to the metal floor.

"Now, bow to you god", Memphis said with the same dark and deep voice but with a softer tone.

/

In the next part Anakin and Obi-wan helps the Yugian Rebels to plan an attack on the Yugian homeworld of Yovana.

Padme will try to get the Rebels to enter the Republic when they win the Civil War.

We will see what will happen to Ashoka, Ezz and Carmine.

10


	11. Chapter 11 The Enemy Within

The Clone Wars

Shadows of darkness part 4

The enemy within

* * *

Anakin, Obi-wan and Rex is sitting around a dark metal table and talk about how to help the Yugian Rebels.

Anakin was still against helping the Rebellion but he had been overruled by the Jedi Council.

"Let's go Anakin, we don't won't to be late to the first strategy meeting.

"Fine", Anakin said and the group started walking.

After some time they arrived at a meeting room.

The room was large, with several computers and a table in the middle.

Around the table stood Lord Vash who is the leader of the Rebellion, general Hanim, Ilova and the new Supreme military commander, Risinic.

However her rank is still general because it takes too long to say Supreme military commander every time.

"Greetings master jedi", Vash said. "And Captain Rex of course".

"Greetings lord", Obi-wan said.

Rex saluted.

Anakin however did nothing.

"Let's get started shall we", suggested Risinic.

Anakin shifted hit eyes to her. Anakin liked her less than anyone else here.

Anakin probably hated her more than most people.

"Indeed we should", Obi-wan replied Risinic.

A holomap over the Yugian homeworld of Yovana appeared.

"Well than", Hanim said. "As seen here is the planet protected by an Elite Guard fleet of 27 cruisers and two, not one, but two command cruisers".

Rex studied the fleet carefully.

"It won't be easy ", Rex stated. "How many ships can you gather"?

"Only 16", replied Ilova. "And then one Command cruiser".

"With our 12 ships we can muster 29 ships for the battle", Obi-wan than stated.

"Against two Command cruisers we stand little chance", Ilova spoke up.

"I can gain the loyalty of several of doze ships if they see that I lead the fleet", Risinic said.

Obi-wan and Anakin glanced at each other.

Nether agreed with this idea. They didn't trust her.

But it was enough that lord Vash did.

/

Ezz wakes up in a dark prison cell.

He looked around and sees Carmine sitting in the corner.

"Commander are you alright"? Carmine asked without moving.

"Yes am fine, you"? Ezz replied.

"Am okay, more or less", Carmine replied.

Ezz walked over to him.

"Where's commander Tano"?

Carmine shrugged his shoulders.

"They only placed us her. I think she's still in the room with that Memphis guy".

Ezz smiled a little under his helmet.

"Yeah, he wasn't glad when we didn't bow down to him".

"Not really sir", Carmine replied with a smile as well. "I can believe he killed general Malank".

At that time the cell door opened and two Jaffa dragged in Ashoka and left her on the cold metal floor.

Ezz hurried over to her.

"Commander Tano, are you okay sir"? He asked.

"Hmm, was Ashoka's only reply.

"How is she"? Asked Carmine.

"I think she's gone be alright", Ezz stated.

Carmine sighed in relief.

After some time Ashoka sat up with the help of Ezz.

"Ezz"? She said in a week voice.

"Right here sir", Ezz said. "That did they do to you"?

"I… I'm not… I don't remember", Ashoka replied.

It took a few minutes before Ashoka was back to her old self.

"I think we need to get out of here", Ashoka said.

Ezz looked ta Carmine.

"How"? He asked.

Ashoka closed her eyes and concentrated.

She used the force to push the cell door into the wall on the other side on the hallway.

Ezz helped Carmine who couldn't walk by himself.

The three slowly moved through the large ship.

They had no idea where they were going.

Ezz thought it was a little weird that they didn't see so many enemies.

But after some time they were in a hangar.

They had found their weapons in a room outside their cell.

Ashoka took care of the few Jaffa that were in the hangar and they took a small transport ship.

The Jaffa with the golden symbol on his forehead turned to Memphis.

"My lord", he said.

"That is it Dat-pha"? Memphis replied.

"The prisoners are escaping in a cargo ship from one of our hangars", Dat-pha replied to his lord.

Memphis first didn't reply.

"Commander, they are targeting us with their weapons", Ezz told Ashoka who was flying the ship.

"I know Ezz", Ashoka said before taking the cargo ship to hyperspace.

Ashoka sighed and her body relaxed a little.

"Looks like we're going home guys", she told the two clones.

/

Rex came running towards Anakin.

Obi-wan, Anakin and Padme was onboard the Resolute again, preparing for the attack.

"General"! Rex shouted to get Anakin's attention.

The group stopped in the hallway.

"What's up Rex"? Anakin asked.

"Sir apparently the Jedi Council lost all contact with general Joran Malank eight hours ago", Rex said. "They believe it's a communication problem.

"Ashoka's on his ship"! Anakin said.

"It might just be a technical problem Anakin", Obi-wan said to ease his friend.

Anakin looked at him.

"Five cruiser and all have communication problems", Anakin replied skeptically.

Obi-wan were forced to agree, that seemed extremely unlikely.

"I'm afraid there is nothing we can do this time", Obi-wan said with some disappointment in his voice.

Anakin stared at him for a few seconds.

"His right Anakin", Padme agreed.

Anakin nodded heavily. "Fine, your right, we have an invasion to think of".

"Besides, Ashoka can take care of herself. Plus she have master Malank and commander Ezz with her", Padme said.

Anakin nodded. "You right again senator, nothing can have gone extremely wrong".

Anakin immediately felt better.

He didn't know how wrong they all were.

At the same time Ashoka had found out that the unknown ship was tracking then but she didn't know how.

As the hours went by the invasion would soon start.

Anakin and Obi-wan was on the bridge.

Padme staid on the planet to convince lord Vash to join the Republic then the Civil War is over.

"General we're receiving a massage from general Risinic onboard the Command cruiser", admiral Yularen said.

"What's the massage"? Anakin asked.

"She's telling the fleet to enter hyperspace", Yularen replied.

Obi-wan and Anakin walked up to the front window.

"Then do it admiral", Anakin said.

"Sir", Yularen replied and gave the order to the bridge crew.

It would take four hour to reach the Yugian homeworld of Yovana.

/

"Lord Vash, there is several advantages with being a part of the Republic", Padme said.

"Really"? Lord Vash replied.

Padme nodded.

"The Republic can help the Yugian people to build up after the Civil War", Padme said.

Padme had spent hours trying to convince lord Vash and several ministers about joining the Republic.

She wanted to help them rebuild their domain, but also she was aware of that the Chancellor had said before they went to aid the Rebellion.

It would be good to have the Yugian military join the Republic war effort.

The Yugian military was famous for its long and hard training, advanced equipment and discipline.

/

A man walked across the bridge of a cruiser commanded by master Mace Windu.

He saluted.

"General we're tracking a small ship near out position", he said.

"Have you identified it"? Windu asked.

"No general, it's like nothing we've ever seen before", the man replied.

"Contact it", Windu decided.

"Yes general".

After a few minutes another man in a grey uniform turned to Windu.

This was the ships admiral.

"General we gets no respond", the admiral told him.

Windu would think for a few seconds.

"Let's pick it up admiral", Windu then replied.

As the small ship landed inside the hangar Windu and twenty clone troopers waited around it as a clone technician opened the rear hatch.

Windu was the first one to walk in to the dark ship.

The clones were right behind him.

"That kind of species could this ship belong to"? One clone asked quietly.

"No idea", another one responded.

Suddenly Windu just stopped in surprise.

"He sat down beside a body.

The clones stood behind him, wanting to see what creature he had found.

"That is it general"? A clone sergeant asked as he pushed the other clones aside.

"It's a clone", Windu replied. "And his dead".

"How is this possibly", a clone asked.

Windu shrugged his shoulders and walked through a door onto the bridge.

On the bridge he found another clone, he was alive.

However he was injured and unconscious.

Windu's eyes became wide as he recognized him.

"Ezz"? Windu said. "How did you and up here"? He asked himself.

He turned to two clones.

"His alive, get him to the infirmary", Windu ordered.

"General, other here"! A clone said.

Windu made him company.

"What is it trooper"? Windu asked.

"Look here sir", he said and pointed with his blaster at the the chair belonging to the person who drove the ship. "It's commander Tano".

Ashoka were sitting in the chair.

Windu sat down and laid his hand on her forehead.

He sighed. She was unconscious.

"Get this two till the infirmary immediately trooper", Windu ordered.

Some hours later Windu was sitting in the infirmary, trying to figure out how Ashoka and two clones could end up in the middle of space.

And the dead clone who had been identified as Carmine.

It appeared he had been killed by a lightsaber. But why would Ashoka kill him and how did Ezz get shot by a blaster?

Windu was walking backwards and forward as he was trying to figure out what happened onboard that ship. And who's is the ship was it"?

"General", a clone said as he apportioned Windu. The clone had a grey uniform.

"We can't contact general Skywalker".

Windu nodded.

"Their probably already on the way to invade the Yugian homeworld", Windu said. "We'll try then the battle is over again trooper".

The clone nodded. "And to the next point, commander Tano has just woken up".

Without another word Windu walked over to the room Ashoka was lying in.

Ashoka was still lying on the white infirmary bed as Windu walked in.

"Ashoka, I'm glad your awake and alright", Windu said with a small smile.

"Thank you master", Ashoka replied. 'He called me Ashoka, he nether calls me anything else but padowan Tano'.

Windu stood beside the bed.

"I must ask, how did you three end up in that ship and that happened onboard and why did you have a fight"? Windu asked.

Ashoka now sat up in the bed.

She looked down before answering.

"I Separatist fleet exited hyperspace near us and suddenly another huge ship exited hyperspace too and it attacked them and after that us", Ashoka started. "The ship was so massive and had so powerful shields and weapons that we didn't stand a chance".

"And is that transport ship theirs"? Windu asked.

Ashoka nodded and spoke again.

"They took me, Ezz, Carmine and Malank prisoner after boarding our ship and destroying the others. They…" Ashoka's voice toned of.

Windu spoke softly to her.

"It's okay Ashoka. Take your time".

After a few seconds more Ashoka continued.

"They… they killed master Malank".

"After some time the rest of us escaped and made our way as far from the ship as we could. But they tracked us and just as our systems overheated and shout down Carmine stood up and…"

Windu looked confused at her. "He stood up? So what"?

"You see master, Carmine had after several hours in hyperspace lost to much blood and was dying until he stood up and shot Ezz in the arm".

"He attacked you? That makes no sense", Windu replied in some confusion.

"I was forced to kill him, I'm sorry master", Ashoka said with a sad and voice.

Windu laid his hand on her shoulder. "You had known choice. Think about it no more".

Windu stood up.

"We'll talk more later than you have rested", he said and left the room.

Windu was concerned about this we and apparently advanced species.

He decided to contact the Jedi Council immediately.

/

In the next part Anakin and Obi-wan attacks the Yugian homeworld.

Padme convinces lord Vash to join the Republic if he wins the Civil War.

The new and mysterious enemy reveals itself in a massive attack that as they hope will devastate the Republic fleet in a Republic counterattack.

8


	12. Chapter 12 A War on Two Fronts

The Clone Wars

Shadows of darkness part 5

A two front war

* * *

Ezz sits up in his bed.

He is in a small crew room.

This is several hour after their cargo ship was found by Windu's cruiser.

(Just so it will be no confusion, the ship was a cargo ship but the Republic characters referee it as a transport ship)

"How you filing commander"? A clone on another bed asked.

Ezz turned to him.

"Am fine trooper. And you are"?

"Ploak, commander", the clone replied.

Ploak pointed at Ezz's bandage around his arm.

"What happened to sir, clanker's right"? Ploak quested.

"No, a fellow trooper am afraid", Ezz replied.

Ploak just stared at him, hoping he was joking.

Ezz decided to leave the room.

Well outside Ezz made his way to the infirmary after asking some troopers he met were Ashoka was.

He met Windu as he turned in the hallway.

Ezz saluted.

"General", he said.

"Glad to see you up and about already commander", Windu said.

"Glad to be that sir", Ezz replied.

"Can you tell me about the events that led to you coming here commander"? Windu asked.

Ezz told him the same story that Ashoka had told him.

Ezz didn't know more than she did.

"How commander Tano"? Ezz asked.

"She's fine, she just needs to rest", Windu said.

"Then I will see how she's doing later", Ezz decided. "When will we arrive at Coruscant"?

"A couple of days", Windu replied.

/

Obi-wan are standing next to Rex and admiral Yularen on the Resolute bridge.

Anakin is in the hangar, preparing to led the fighters into the battle.

Obi-wan are concerned that the battle might end very badly.

All depends on that some of the defending ships will join general Risinic that commands the Rebellion fleet.

She can just as well betray them to the Emperor that used to be her real leader.

It's very possible that she would join the Emperor's defending fleet and crush the Rebellion in one fellow swop.

"We're coming out of hyperspace general", Yularen told Obi-wan.

Obi-wan saw the planet Yovana in front of him through the window.

He also could see the large defending Elite Guard fleet.

In Risinic couldn't convince some of them to join them they were out gunned.

In that case it was going to be a short battle.

Risinic was leading from the Command cruiser.

"General", Yularen said. "General Risinic is transmitting to the Elite Guard fleet".

"Let's hope this works", Rex said.

As they looked out the widow they waited for the answer.

"Look general", Yularen said and looked out the window.

Outside they saw how the enemy fleet fired at each other.

"Risinic is giving the order to the fleet to fire", Yularen said.

"Open fire and tell Anakin it's time to launch our fighters", Obi-wan said.

Thousands of fighters from each side met up in a dogfight around the cruisers.

"Take us in closer admiral", Obi-wan said.

/

On the bridge of the Rebellions Command cruiser men in dark green uniforms as running around or sits at computer consuls.

On a black chair in the middle are Risinic sitting.

A young man in a dark green uniform sitting at a console near her turned to her.

He has grey skin and grey short hair.

"Sir we have destroyed one of the enemy Command cruisers and the other one is damaged", he said.

"Keep up the preacher and they will soon break", Risinic said.

"Sir, enemy fighters are arriving from the surface", a young Twi'lek man with blue skin said.

He too had a dark green uniform.

As she looks out the forward window one of her cruisers explodes.

"Sir", said the Twi'lek. "We have lost the Himatoy".

"I've got eyes ensign", Risinic replied harshly.

"Commander", another Yugian said.

A man in a dark green uniform walks over to him.

Also he has grey skin.

He turned to Risinic.

"Sir, General Skywalker's fighter is damaged and his requesting promotion to land in hangar 4", the commander said.

"Go ahead and let him", Risinic replied.

The Twi'lek turns to Risinic again.

"Sir the enemy fleet is retreating into hyperspace", he said.

Risinic smiles as she sees how the fleet leaves.

After some minutes Anakin arrives at the bridge.

He glanced around.

Around on the bridge people in Yugian army uniforms runs around or sits at computer consuls and they are all working feebly.

"General Skywalker", Risinic greets him.

"General Risinic", Anakin greets back without looking at her.

"Victory is ours", Risinic said to him.

Anakin glanced at her with narrowing eyes.

"The battle isn't over yet, now we must take the Capital and capture the Emperor", Anakin said as he looked out the main front window.

He saw who their fleet was closing in on the planet.

"Prepare our fighters and bombers to start their dissention on the planet and our landing coordinates", Risinic ordered.

/

In the commander center of the Yugian Rebellion headquarter general Hanim turned to lord Vash.

"My lord, the combined Yugian Republic fleet have won the battle in space", Hanim tells him.

"That is good news general", Vash said happily.

"They will soon land their invasion force", Hanim said.

Padme looked at Vash.

"We both know that the Separatist will attack you if you win the Civil War to reinstate the Emperor", Padme told Vash.

Vash nodded.

"That is most likely", he replied.

"So, as a member of the Republic we will send armies and fleets to help you", Padme said.

Vash know that after this Civil War they would need a large army to keep order on all Yugian controlled planets.

He looked at Padme.

"Very well senator Amidala. You have convinced me. After the Civil War I will join the Republic", Vash said.

"You will not regret your decision", Padme said.

/

In the control room of the Republic space station in the quiet Larash system are five clones sitting.

It's in the middle of the night and they are just as bored as every night.

One of them takes his helmet of and places it on the consul in front of him.

"Nothing ever happens here. Why can't we be placed in a more active system", he complains.

"Well someone has got to be here as well Trucker", another clone replied.

Trucker glanced at his brother.

"You're the only one who don't complain about a quiet assignment Glam", a clone called Rend said.

The space station in hovering in orbit over a planet and sixteen cruisers is docked with the large space station Ordana.

The Ordana have docks enough for 37 cruisers.

"Hey guys", another clone said. "Get back to work", he said.

"Shut up", Tucker snapped back.

The other clone looked at him.

"Well if you guys actually worked you'll notice that it's a cruiser hailing us", he said with a smile.

Tucker turned to the comm consul.

It was master Windu's cruiser who hailed them.

"This is the Ordana, we read you", Tucker said quickly in the comm.

"This is the cruiser Recal, we're going to send a jedi over to command this space station for the time being", a voice replied him.

"Ye-yes sir", Tucker said.

He turned to Glam. "Wake the commander. Fast"!

Glam turned to his consul immediately.

/

A piping sound was heard through the comm system in the commander's quarters.

He sat up in his bed and looked at the clock.

He had a scar that led from his right ear to his right eye.

The clone scratched his bold head and picked up him comm.

"This better be important", he said harshly.

"Yes sir. It's a jedi being transported over to temporarily take commander over the station", Glam told him.

The commander put down the comm and rushed through his quarters to take on his armor.

/

A transport landed in one of the hangars.

It was met up by a large group on men from the Ordana's crew.

They were all in full uniform but unarmed.

A clone sergeant saw how commander Bell came running just as he placed his helmet on his head.

Bell stopped besides the sergeant in front of the transport.

"In the last second sir", the sergeant said quietly.

"Silence sergeant", commander Bell replied.

The sergeant smiled under his helmet.

In that same moment the ships rear hatch opened the jedi walked out.

The sergeant and commander stood with several other officers around them.

The jedi was Ashoka Tano.

As she walked of the ship took off.

Ezz stayed on the cruiser with Windu.

The trip to Coruscant had been cut short as Windu had to go on a rescue mission in another direction.

Ashoka would remain here until he would pick her up again.

She stopped in front of the officers.

She was impressed by that fact that almost 100 clones came to meet her. Or she fought it was around 100 clones.

The officers saluted to her.

Ashoka nodded and smiled.

"Gentlemen", she greeted. "At ease".

Bell took a small step forward.

Ashoka's eyes turned to him.

"I'm commander Bell. I'm the highest ranked clone trooper on this station sir", he said.

"I'm glad to meet you commander Bell", Ashoka replied.

She was still smiling a little.

/

Two hours later Ashoka is sleeping in her quarters.

The five clones in the control room are still there and is their too.

Rend turned to Bell.

"Commander, theirs several hyperspace windows opening", Rend said.

Bell walked over to him.

"Republic"? Bell asked.

"Negative commander, I can't identify them", Rend replied.

"How many"? Bell asked.

Rend looked at the screen.

"Almost 50 sir", Rend replied.

Bell looks out the front window and sees how a massive fleet apportions the space station.

"Get commander Tano up here, fast"! Bell orders.

/

Ashoka wakes up by a piping sound and sits up in the bed.

She picks up her comm. "Ashoka here. What is it"?

"This is commander Bell sir. Theirs an unidentified fleet coming this way. They are most likely hostile".

"That makes you think that"? Ashoka asked with a tired voice.

"They are not responding to our hails", Bell said.

Suddenly Ashoka lights up.

"Did you say unidentified"?

"Yes sir", Bell replied her.

Ashoka spills no time.

"Sound the alarm and have the crews of does docked cruisers gets ready to fight".

Ashoka then turns of her comm.

She gets dressed and runs towards the control room.

She can hear how the alarm goes off through the hallways as she's running.

She soon arrives at the control room.

She looked out the large front window.

"Oh no", she said horrified.

"What is it sir"? Bell asked.

In the fleet she recognizes the huge ship that attacked her and master Joran Malank some days before.

"The cruisers are no longer docked with us sir", Glam said. "They are taking position around the station".

Ashoka most decide what to too fast.

"The incoming fleet is opening fire", Tucker said. "Our fleet is returning fire".

Bell stands beside Ashoka.

"We can't win against that huge ship", Ashoka said.

Bell glanced at her. 'Is she talking about retreating or surrendering'?

"The battle has just begun sir", he said.

At that moment the massive ship opened fire.

It destroys ship after ship.

"Order the remaining ships to get to hyperspace and contact master Windu or the jedi council as fast as they can", Ashoka said.

Bell looked at her.

Ashoka turned to him.

"Now Commander"! She tells him in a harsh and higher voice.

Bell turned to a clone at a comm consul.

"To it", he ordered him.

Five ships go to hyperspace and the rest have been destroyed.

"The fleet is firing on the station", Tucker said. "But are shields are holding but not for long".

After some seconds Tucker talks again.

"The enemy fire has coast fires on level three, seven and fourteen, hangar two is completely destroyed and several corridors have collapse".

The station is shaking nonstop at this point.

A consul explodes and throw's a clone to the floor two meters behind him.

Ashoka runs over to him but his dead.

"Our last canons have been destroyed"! Glam shouted is what sounds like panic.

/

Will Ashoka be captured again?

In the next part we will see what is soon important about this system.

The attack on the Yugian capital continues.

Ashoka finds out something terrible and horrifying about the new enemy.

9


	13. Chapter 13 Victory with dire results

The Clone Wars

Shadows of darkness part 6

Victory with dire results

* * *

Bell is thrown to the floor as the station keeps shaking.

"Our shield is almost gone sir"! A clone shouted to Ashoka.

"Evacuate the station now"! Ashoka ordered.

Tucker looks horrified at his screen.

"Commander Tano"! He yelled. "We've been blasted out of orbit! We're going to crash into the surface of the planet"!

At that point Bell picked up a comm to the station speakers.

"This is commander Bell. On the orders of commander Tano all personal most evacuate immediately".

He turned then of the comm.

"Let's get to the escape pods sir", he said.

"I'll leave when all others have left", Ashoka said.

She turned to the clones.

"I'm the last one off".

Tucker stared at her.

"Yes… sir", he replied chocked.

Ashoka grabbed the consul edge not to fall as the station shaked again.

"You know what they say about sinking ships and the captain right"? Ashoka said.

"Sir"! Rend exclaimed.

Ashoka smiled and looked at him.

"It was a joke troopers, I'm not going down with the station", Ashoka told him.

The next second they heard an explosion nearby.

"Almost 40 % of all personal have left the station sir. I think we're gone run out of time soon", Bell said calmly.

"Indeed", Ashoka agreed. "Let's go guys".

Tucker suddenly had a horrified expression on his face and looked at Ashoka.

Bell and Ashoka looked at him.

"What is it Tucker"? Bell asked him.

"Our shield are gone", Tucker said.

An explosion through them all to the ground.

Ashoka was quickly on her feet again.

"Everyone get to the escape pods"! She yelled.

An explosion on the other side of the room through her to an open door and killed most people in the room.

Bell was quickly on his feet.

He looked around for survivors.

Tucker was just as quickly on his feet.

"Commander our secondary weapons are online"! He said.

Bell glanced at him.

"Let's buy our brothers as much time as we can", he said.

Tucker switch consul and fired.

At this point the control room was mostly destroyed and it was burning here and there.

Ashoka had been knocked out as she hit the metal floor.

Bell saw her lying motionless on the cold floor.

He walked over to Tucker and pushed him aside.

"Hey", Tucker said.

Bell looked at him and nodded to the commander.

"Get her to an escape pod and get out of here. That's an order Trooper"! Bell ordered him.

Tucker hesitated at first.

"Now"! Bell yelled at him.

Tucker run over to the commander and picked her up in his arms.

He ran towards the escape pods.

He opened one and was about to walk in when he heard another explosion.

Ashoka had begun to wake up.

He through her on the pods floor, closed the door and pushed the launch button.

The second later he was sucked backwards into space.

The explosion had been the control room exploding as it was hit.

/

Obi-wan was deflecting blaster fire with his lightsaber.

He stood surrounded by clones and Yugian's in dark green uniforms and some with black Elite Guard uniforms.

They are trying to make their way to the capital.

The Yugian resistance is becoming stronger and stronger.

Anakin was back on his cruiser and led the rest of the space battle and took care of what was left of the Yugian air force.

They are on the outskirt of the capital.

Obi-wan runs up to a Yugian machinegun post and cuts the head of one and slices one in the middle.

After him comes Rebels and clones.

Commander Cody is first.

"We need to make our way to the palace as quickly as possible Cody", Obi-wan told him.

"We're doing our best general", Cody replied.

"As always", Obi-wan said as he deflected a blaster shot.

Cody took cover behind a house wall as blaster fire came from the other side of the street.

Inside a three floor house had a dozen Elite Guard taken cover.

"We need a rocket launcher up here"! Obi-wan shouted.

A clone with a rocket launcher runs up to them.

"Cover him", Cody said and he and several others moves out of cover and fires at the occupied house.

Ten seconds later the rocket flies away and hits the house second floor and the third collapsed over it and both came down over the first floor.

Obi-wan was the first one to advance.

The Elite Guard was putting up a hell of a fight but they were outnumbered and out gunned.

But Obi-wan knew that it would not stop them at all.

Cody runs up to Obi-wan as he fired his blaster when he stopped.

"General, if we must clear the capital street by street the Emperor will most likely escape", Cody said.

"Yes I know Cody, but we have no choice", Obi-wan replied.

/

Risinic led a force of four thousand Rebels and was closing in on the Palace.

In the remains of a destroyed house that has been hit by artillery she finds herself.

The roof is completely destroyed and most of the walls.

Risinic's long black hair is in a ponytail and is blowing in the wind.

She points her blaster in front of her and pulls the trigger two times.

Two advancing Elite Guard's falls only three meters from her and she turned right and fires one two more times.

Two more enemy soldiers are killed.

Risinic kicks a man behind her in the stomach and then shots him in the head.

She slowly walked through the destroyed house until she stands on a street outside the house.

As she stands in the middle on the street Rebel soldiers surrounds her position and advances past her.

An Elite Guard barracked only ten meters in front of them opened fire.

Risinic sees a Rebel soldier who's hiding behind a more or less broken house wall.

She walked up to him and pulls him up on his feet.

"Stand and fight soldier"! She orders him with a harsh voice. "Rest when you're dead".

She saw that he was terrified.

She starred him in the eyes without moving for almost 20 seconds.

This grey skinned young boy looked even more scared as he has met determent eyes.

But Risinic's eyes lost their determination.

She know that the Yugian's is known to be strong and loyal soldiers but that rumor was earned by the Elite Guard first 300 years ago as the at the time raining Emperor created the Elite Guard.

The real army is just as strong as any other army in the galaxy.

This boy probably never held a weapon until lord Vash placed one in his hand.

The Elite Guard had three months of training before they enter the battlefield.

The boy is lucky if he had two weeks.

Risinic asked herself 'is this the regular soldier'? She had only worked with battle hardened Elite Guard soldiers or military generals, admirals and field marshals that never saw any real action other than the holomap table.

Risinic let's go of him and he stands in front of her, still scared but is awaiting orders.

"S-s-sit down", she said as her voice faltered as she spoke.

She leaves the boy.

The boy hits his right fist into the wall, angry over his own cowardice.

As this point her soldiers had broken through the barracked.

/

At that time Obi-wan's forces had quickly moved to the palace.

Their fighting to enter the palace as the defending Elite Guard fights for every meter of it.

Cody fired his blaster and killed an enemy soldier.

Obi-wan deflected blasts with his lightsaber.

He jumped up with using the force and cut three soldiers to peaces as he landed by the gate inside.

"Let's go troopers"! He called after his troops.

"Come on"! Cody shouted and the clones run up to Obi-wan and enter the palace.

"Let's go to the central camber", Obi-wan said. "The Emperor is probably their".

Suddenly in three rockets is launched and hits nearby them.

It threw Cody, Obi-wan and many clones to the ground in seconds.

Obi-wan sit up and sees a solider point his blaster at him.

Obi-wan try to reach for his lightsaber but can't find it.

A blaster is fire and the soldier is killed.

Obi-wan looked behind him and sees Rebels enter the palace.

/

Two Jaffa moves through hallways with Ashoka walking in front of them and both got their Staffweapon pointed at her.

Ashoka and the group entered the large room with the throne.

On the throne sits a new man Ashoka don't see last time.

They stop in front of him.

Ashoka sees a man with a gold mark on his forehead, but he's black and muscular.

Also his taller than the one last time.

"So, where's Memphis"? Ashoka asked, not that she really cared.

The man looked at her.

"He is dead. This is my fleet now", he responded with a dark and heavy voice, just like Memphis.

"Just what are you"? Ashoka asked him.

A Jaffa hit her in the back with his Staffweapon.

He also said something on a language she had never heard before.

"Leave us", the man ordered the Jaffa.

The Jaffa left.

Ashoka stood up again.

She then saw how the man's eyes glow as he walked down to her.

"I am a god", he said.

Ashoka sighed.

"Yeah, I meant your race. What species are you"? Ashoka relied.

"I am a Goa'uld. My soldiers are called Jaffa", he said.

"You look kind of human", Ashoka said.

He smiled at her.

"All is not as it first appears", he said.

He now walked around her in a circle as he spoke.

"I merely control this human. My name is Apophis".

Ashoka looked at him.

"So, you're like a parasite or something"? She said.

He hit her to the ground.

"How dare you"! He yelled at her.

"However, I suppose someone as simple minded as yourself can look at it that way", he spoke.

Ashoka ginned to herself. 'What an ego this guy got', she thought.

Then the large and thick doors opened and Apophis turned to the man walking in.

Ashoka slowly turned to the door as she stood up again.

As she saw who it was she smiled and felt like a warm candle was lighted inside her.

"Master Malank", she said in surprise.

But what she saw next horrified her and happiness she had felt immediately disappeared.

As Master Joran Malank walked closer Ashoka saw how his eyes glow, just like Apophis before.

He was a Goa'uld.

/

In the next part the battle of Yovana ends.

Master Windu hears about the battle at the space station Ordana and starts to gather a fleet to aid the system.

The fate of all the clones in the escape pods is revealed and the Yugian Rebellion takes an unexpected turn for the worse.

7


	14. Chapter 14 The Republic Responds

The Clone Wars

Shadows of darkness part 7

The Republic responds

* * *

Master Windu has just received the report from the Ordana space station.

Anakin is there as a hologram.

"I will take my fleet to you and we then move to the Larash system", Anakin said.

"No", Windu said. "I know your padowan means a lot to you Skywalker but"…

Anakin interrupted him.

"Master, the battle here is over and from what you told me that Ashoka told you this must be this new enemy and you will need as many ships as you can get", Anakin argued.

Windu thought it over. Anakin was right of course.

"I will send you the coordinates", Windu replied.

Commander Ezz walked up to Windu and saluted.

"General", he started. "We have received a reply from General Plo Koon".

"And can he join us or not"? Windu asked.

Ezz nodded.

"The general will get here as quickly as he can", Ezz said.

/

Anakin turned to admiral Yularen.

"Admiral inform Obi-wan and leave him the three damaged ships and have the other eight come with us", Anakin said.

"Yes general", Yularen said and turned around to give the order.

/

As master Malank stopped and looked at Ashoka she felt so alone and helpless.

"Ashoka, how good it is to see you", Malank said with a dark voice, just like the other Goa'uld Ashoka had met.

This Goa'uld being Apophis and Memphis.

"You would make a good host for a young Goa'uld", Malank said.

Ashoka looked at him with narrowing eyes.

Malank smiled at her.

"Why isn't she in chains my lord"? Malank asked Apophis.

"She could not do any harm", Apophis said with overconfident.

Malank pushed Ashoka around so she faced Apophis.

He used the force to force Ashoka to her knees.

"Bow to your God", Malank told her.

Ashoka struggled but Malank was a powerful jedi and no match for Ashoka.

/

The Yugian Emperor can only look on in horror as the Rebels enter the central chamber.

The few guards in the room are killed before they can fire.

The Emperor finds himself surrounded.

Including his generals.

He sees Risinic entering the room.

"Risinic"! He exclaimed. "You have betrayed me"?

Risinic looked at him but said first nothing.

Seconds later Obi-wan entered the room, supported by Cody's arm.

"You should tell all your forces to surrender and end this blood shed Emperor", Obi-wan suggested.

"Former Emperor", Risinic said with a soft voice.

The Emperor looked at him.

"It's time for the new Prime Minister Vash too"…

"Iykuj ghqc", Risinic gave an order on Yugian.

Obi-wan and Cody didn't understand what she said sense he didn't speak Yugian.

The Yugian Elite Guard Rebels stepped forward and lined up the generals and Emperor.

"Risinic, what are you doing"? Obi-wan asked her.

Risinic turned to the jedi and smiled. "You'll see soon".

"Ugiq nkjys advkitw attpogd", Risinic said to some other soldiers.

A grey skinned Yugian soldiers in a dark green uniform pushed a few buttons and looked at Risinic.

"Ready to transmit to the hole Yugian nation general", he said.

Risinic nodded and he activated it.

As within the Yugian borders could see it Risinic and the lined up Emperor and generals.

"Citizens of the Yugian Confederacy", Risinic started. "The horrible Civil War our people has been force to endure is finely over and but our people is divided and can only be united under a new strong leader".

/

Lord Vash, the generals Ilova and Hanim stand beside him in the command center and Padme have returned to the Republic cruiser in space.

All watched the transmission from Risinic.

"…Divided and can only be united under a new strong leader".

"That must be you Prime Minister", Ilova told him.

Vash didn't know if he was going to be mad at her or glad over what she's doing.

She did after all call him a new strong leader.

However fate was going to decide for him.

The doors open and a group of twenty Elite Guard soldiers and some regulars in dark green uniforms enter the room.

Vash turned to them.

"What the"… Ilova started.

The group of soldier opened fire.

Ilova, Hanim and Vash fell dead to the metal floor.

Most in the room already in the room was regulars that also were killed.

/

Risinic's speech continues.

"However that leader will be just and brutal".

She turned to an Elite Guard commandant next to her.

"Haktu jakqa", she ordered the commandant.

He nodded and said" Haktu jakqa"!

Seconds later the lined up generals each was a blaster pointed to the back of his head and at the same time the triggers was pulled.

They all fall down dead.

Obi-wan stared in horror, as did Padme, Rex, Anakin, Yularen and Rex who all was watching.

Risinic walked the few meters over to the kneeing Emperor and pulled up her blaster pistol.

"There is only one way to save our civilization", she said harshly.

The sound of a blaster being fire was heard and the Emperor fell forward, dead.

"The Confederacy is dead", Risinic said just as harshly.

Risinic put away the blaster pistol and turned around.

She finely sat down on the now dead Emperor throne.

The Yugian's in the room fell on their knees.

"I hear by declare the new Yugian Empire", Risinic said.

The Elite Guard commandant stood up and looked at Risinic.

"All hail the Empress"! He exclaimed.

Cody didn't know what to say.

"We played right into her hands", Obi-wan said.

/

Several clones who were fighting on a battlefield outside the capital as the hologram transmission reached them and the fighting stopped.

Their commander looked horrified around as he saw Elite Guards from both side kneel.

Soon the regulars fell in line and kneeled as well.

The result Risinic had hoped for had come true.

All over the Yugian territory soldiers kneeled to their new god and ruler, Empress Risinic.

With one move Risinic had eliminated lord/Prime Minister Vash, the Emperor, united the Yugian people and successfully claimed the throne.

/

In the throne room of Apophis the black man with the gold mark walked into the room.

He bows for Apophis. He's the First Prime of Apophis.

First Prime means that his more of less second in command over Apophis forces,

"My lord", he said. "The jedi has been returned to her cell, after hour of torture".

"You have done well Teal'c", Apophis said in a Goa'uld voice.

Teal'c stood up.

"Thank you my lord", he said with some hesitation.

"What about the three thousand clone Troopers we captured"? Apophis asked.

"We have started to implant them with Goa'uld's", Teal'c replied. "But it will take some time".

/

Windu, Plo Koon and Anakin have combined their fleet and gathered 47 cruisers.

Also they have a force to retake the planets in the system.

Grand master Yoda are personally gathering another fleet to reinforce the three jedi's.

The Jedi Council has recently agreed on that this new threat must be crushed quickly and swiftly.

Anakin walked forward and backwards on his bridge.

He can't get on the way quick enough and also he can't stop thinking of Ashoka.

Yularen turned to him.

"General, we're receiving a transmission from general Windu's cruiser", Yularen said.

"Put him through", Anakin said.

The hologram of Windu and Plo Koon appeared.

They bowed to each other.

"Well master, can we get going now"? Anakin asked, getting directly to the point.

Windu nodded.

"It's time to retake the system", Windu said.

"May the force be with us all", Plo Koon said. "In a few hours we will be in a battle that might determine the future of the Republic".

The holograms disappeared.

Anakin turned to his comm.

"Rex", he said in to it.

"I read you general", Rex replied.

"Have the men ready to get to the planet's surface in a five hours", Anakin told the captain.

"I'm on it general Skywalker", Rex said.

After dose words the conversation ended.

The fleet entered hyperspace only seconds later.

/

Some hours after Risinic crowns herself Empress Obi-wan has returned to one of his cruisers and have had some medical treatment he returned to the palace to speak with Risinic.

She meets him in the hallway outside the central chamber.

"Master Kenobi", she greeted him.

"You used us to take the throne", Obi-wan said.

"Yes, yes I did", Risinic said. "Only the strong survive Obi-wan".

Obi-wan looked at her with narrowing eyes.

"I heard that lord Vash is dead. I assume that is your work as well"? Obi-wan replied.

Risinic merely smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes it is", she when said. "I don't think I'll be joining the Republic. Vash agreed on it but".

"Somehow I don't think your very welcome", Obi-wan said.

Risinic grinned.

"Yeah, there is that", she said. "But don't you jedi have more important thing to do when try to convince me to give up the throne. There is a Goa'uld fleet out there after all".

As she finished Obi-wan starred at her.

"I mean the one's that destroyed jedi master Malank's fleet and attacked the Ordana space station", Risinic continued.

"How do you know who they are"? Obi-wan asked as he starred at her.

Risinic smiled and turned around.

She walked back to the central chamber and two Elite Guard soldiers showed Obi-wan out.

/

In the next part Ashoka tries to escape from Apophis massive ship.

The battle of the Larash system starts.

Windu, Anakin and Plo Koon fights in space wail Rex and thousands of clones fight to retake the planet.

They also meet Malank and the captured clones in battle.

7


	15. Chapter 15 A matter of Survival

The Clone Wars

Shadows of darkness part 8

A matter of Survival

* * *

The combined jedi fleet exited hyperspace in the Larash system.  
Anakin looked out the window and sees the enemy fleet and what's left of the cruisers and the space station from the lost battle.

"Get ready to launch fighter's admiral", Anakin said.  
"Yes general", Yularen said.

Anakin starred out over the Goa'uld fleet, al due he didn't know it was a Goa'uld fleet yet.  
They had no name for this new enemy yet.

Fighters from both fleets launched and opened fire.  
Moments later both fleets move closer together and also opened fire.  
At that time almost a hundred gunships took off to land on the planet.

Plo Koon's cruiser is on the left side of the Republic fleet.  
At Plo Koon's cruiser the jedi looked out the window before turning to the bridge commander.  
"Target the ship in sector 4359.31", Plo Koon said.

"Yes sir", the commander said. He turned to the men down to his right beside the walkway they stood on.  
"All canons target the enemy ship in sector 4359.31", he ordered.

Seconds after the cruiser changed the firing location to the spoken vessel.  
The bridge shoke as the enemy ship, aka Goa'uld mothership or Ha'tak fire back.  
"Our shields are holding", a clone in a grey uniform said.

Another clone in a similar uniform looked up at Plo Koon.  
"Sir, enemy fighters have broken through our fighters in front of us", he said.  
"Concentrate your fire on dose fighters", Plo Koon said with an easy and calm voice.

/  
Ashoka was pushed inside a large room who looked to be the bridge of Apophis massive Flagship.  
In a smaller gold throne sits Apophis.  
Ashoka is still weak but can stand. She had been tortured for hour. Not long ago.

He turned to her and pointed towards the front window.  
"Take a look jedi", he said with a Goa'uld voice.  
Ashoka walked over to the window.  
She starred out as she saw the space battle outside.

"Soon I will destroy the Republic fleet here", Apophis said proudly.  
Ashoka turned half and glanced at him.

"Soon I shall bring the Republic to its knees", he spoke. "And then the galaxy is open for me".  
"Dream on", Ashoka said and gave him a sarcastic smile.

He looked at her as she turned fully to him. "And you will help me".  
"In your dreams Apophis", Ashoka said, still smiling a little.

"You won't have a choice my dear", he said with an evil smile.  
Ashoka starred in horror at him. She understood exactly what he meant.

"I sense that the force is strong within you jedi, or is it padowan"? Spoke Apophis.  
"You know of the force"? Ashoka questioned in disbelief.  
"Even in my home galaxy there are species that is force sensitive and my own specie can sense it within others".

"Well if you…" Ashoka suddenly lost words. 'Wait a second', she fought. 'Did he say in my Galaxy'.  
So the Goa'uld is from another galaxy and that explains why no one has heard of them before. So perhaps this Memphis and Apophis came here to conquer after losing a war or something in their own galaxy, believing the Republic and Separatist to be too busy to stop them and after annexing the Republic and Separatist Alliance the rest of the galaxy will slowly surrender without a fight.  
But Apophis betrayed Memphis and killed him.

Ashoka turned back to the window and saw how a Republic cruiser exploded.  
"I can feel the anger rising inside you jedi", Apophis said. "You won't be able to control it forever".

"We'll see", Ashoka replied.

/  
Rex threw himself on Echo and both landed on the ground just as a staff blast past them.  
"Keep your head down Echo, Rex told him.  
"Yes sir, I'll try better", Echo replied as they took cover behind a large green stone building.

The planet of Larash is a forest world. The humans who live on the planet build their houses from green stones.  
The Planet of Larash in inhabited by humans and this was the home world of a civilization that fell for five thousand years ago.

The Salashian Empire was a large and glorious Empire that fell after 50 000 years of ruling as a galactic military superpower.  
Now only their culture and memories has survived time.  
And know it appears that their culture will die out.

Rex moves out of cover and fire three times and throws himself on the ground to avoid being shot.  
Echo throwed a grenade.

"Take cover"! He shouted.  
Rex took cover best as he could.  
Screams from several Jaffa is heard together with an explosion.

Rex stands up as echo and more clones moves past him. They move slowly.  
A clone beside Rex is hit by a staff blast and dies immediately.

Rex has found that this Jaffa is harder to kill then the Separatist droids.  
Their weapons are more effective as well.

Rex slowly walked forward as he fired his blasters.  
He takes aim on a Jaffa and fired.  
The Jaffa went down when Rex hit him in the head.

Rex took cover behind a house wall as he reloaded both him blaster pistols.  
A clone takes cover with Rex.

"Captain", he greeted him as he too reloaded his blaster.  
"Freeshoot", Rex replied. "How you holding up"?  
Freeshoot shrugged his shoulders.

"Am all good sir", he replied. "But I prefer fighting droids".  
Freeshoot studied the captain for a second.

"Something wrong sir"? He asked.  
Rex glanced at him.  
"The Jaffa gives us a hard fight and if all our battles on this planet is going to be street like street battle through every town and village…" Rex said.

"We're going to take have losses", Freeshoot replied.  
Then Rex comm went off.  
"Captain Rex, we got a problem", a clone voice said.

"What kind of problem"? Rex asked. "Be a little more specific".  
"General Malank is here sir and his killing us one by, Aaaaghh"!  
"Trooper"! Rex shouted into the comm.

He looked at Freeshoot.  
"General Malank's alive", Freeshoot said surprised. "And a traitor?"  
"Let's try to get over there and find out what's going on", Rex said.

/  
Ashoka quickly turned around and force pushed two armed Jaffa into the wall and jumped and kicked another one to the ground.  
"Stop her"! Apophis demanded.

Ashoka grabbed a Staffweapon and fire at a Jaffa who entered the room.  
He dropped his Staffweapon and fell backwards to the floor.

She turned around as she heard the door on the over side of the room open.  
Three armed Jaffa entered to room and fired.  
Ashoka took cover behind the steering consul.

The three Jaffa kept firing.  
Ashoka quickly stood up and fire two blasters and took cover again.  
One jaffa was killed.

"Jaffa Kree"! One of them shouted.  
"This doesn't go really as planed", Ashoka said.  
Ashoka stood up to fire again but as she stood up the end of a Staffweapon met her face.

She lost the staff and fell backwards and placed her hands on her face.  
The man who hit her was the muscular black Jaffa. Apophis First Prime.

"Well done Teal'c Apophis said as he sat down at the throne again, after he hid behind it not to get shot by Ashoka.  
"Thank you my lord", Teal'c replied. "What should I do with her"?

Apophis fought for a second.  
"I think she needs to be punished", Apophis said and look at Teal'c.

Another man turned to Apophis.  
"My lord, the Republic fleet is starting to break through our lines", the Jaffa said.  
"Do nothing yet", Apophis said.

Teal'c pointed his staff at Ashoka's left leg and fired.  
Ashoka screamed when she felt the pain.

Her hands moved from her face to her left leg.  
"Yes it hurts doesn't it jedi"? Apophis said to her.

Apophis now smiled at the pain of the young jedi.  
For him, the battle seemed very far away at this point.

"My lord, what about the Republic fleet"? Teal'c reminded his, god and master.  
Apophis turned to the front window. His plan was going excellent, soon the Republic fleet will be in position to be ambushed.  
Victory can't fail him now.

/  
Anakin stands on the bridge onboard the Resolute. The Republic advances and the unidentified fleet is losing ship after ship.  
But Anakin is not happy over this step to victory.

The Republic fleet is taking heavy losses and the enemy Flagship hasn't even entered the fighting yet.  
Admiral Yularen stands on Anakin's right side.

"I must say general", Yularen said to Skywalker. "This is going much better then I imaged".  
"It's not over yet admiral", Anakin reminded him. Not that Yularen had forgotten that.

A clone down to their left suddenly starred at the screen.  
"General we got 60 hyperspace windows opening behind us"! He shouted. "It's more enemy Motherships"!

Anakin looked at him and at Yularen.  
"We're going to be overpowered", he said. "Quickly too. Contact master Windu and Plo Koon".  
The holograms of Plo Koon and Mace Windu appeared.

"It looks like we've been ambushed Skywalker", Plo Koon said.  
"Our only way out of here just got…" Anakin's cruiser shocked.

A clone run over to Anakin and said something the others didn't hear.  
Anakin looked at the two jedi again as the clone left.  
"My shields our down at 30 % and dropping", Anakin said.

/  
"When will master Yoda be here with reinforcements"? Plo Koon asked.  
"Not in time", Windu said.

The bridge commander Tolaka turned to Plo Koon.  
"General our shields goes down next time we're hit", he told him with a calm voice.  
Plo Koon glanced at him.

"Transfer power from other systems", Plo Koon ordered.  
Commander Tolaka nodded.

Commander Tolaka wasn't a clone but a human volunteer from Coruscant.  
He was 78 years old and had been in the Republic fleet for almost 60 years.

Tolaka gave the order Plo Koon gave him but it was too late.  
"Our shields are gone sir"! A clone in a grey uniform said.

Plo Koon turned to Anakin and Windu to say something but he was interrupted.  
"Commander"! Someone shouted.

Tolaka turned half to the door in the back and raised his left hand in the same direction.  
"Everyone Get off the bridge"! He yelled.

Plo Koon turned to him.  
He raised his hands to protect his face as the bridge exploded the next second.

/  
Windu turned to the front window as Plo Koon's hologram disappeared.  
He saw a massive explosion that enveloped Plo Koon's cruisers whole bridge and more around it.

Seconds later he fell to the floor as his cruiser shocked.  
The hologram transmission ended.

Windu saw quickly on his feet.  
"Is every one alright"? He asked and looked around.  
"No one's hurt general", the admiral said.

"Most of our weapons are gone sir"! A clone told them.  
Windu looked out the front window again.  
He turned to the admiral.

"Admiral set us on a collision course with the closest enemy ship", he ordered.  
"Ye- yes general", the admiral said and gave the order.

"If we go they go", Windu said.

/  
Rex and his men have gotten control over 1/3 of the city there in.  
They have also lost contact with the fleet.

Rex took cover behind a destroyed vehicle while he fired.  
"Rex looked over there"! A clone close to him shouted to him and pointed.

Rex turned his head as he stopped firing and took cover.  
"What the", he said.

Rex saw clones firing at them from the over side of the square.  
"Who are does guys and why are they fighting with the enemy"? Kix asked.

Kix just took cover at a destroyed Republic tank.  
"They are traitors", Rex said. "We'll have to shot them as that. We don't have a choice".  
Rex didn't won't too shot at clones but they were shooting at them, killing them.

Rex got out of cover and fired.  
two clones went down. But Rex had only wounded the two. He would only kill them as a last and only choice.

Rex heard new blaster fire and shouting men and turned around. Behind him he saw clone run out from the streets.  
He immediately recognized commander Wolf.

They charged through the square.  
Rex decided to join them.  
"Let's go"! Rex told them men around him.  
He stood up and followed in the charge.

The square was only twenty meters wide so the clones quickly reached the other side.  
The Jaffa and clones that had Goa'uld's controlling them were soon in a hand to hand combat.

Wolf fired and hit an enemy clone in the head that stood two meter away.  
He kicked a Jaffa in the stomached and broke his neck seconds later.  
Wolf used his blaster rifle to hit another one in the head.

Rex shot two Jaffa in the head with his two blaster pistols.  
"Nice of you to join us commander", Rex told Wolf.  
He turned around and fired three times at a Jaffa that had turned his back to him.

Rex saved the life of a clone.  
"You know me Rex, I wouldn't miss a good fight", Wolf replied Rex.

Wolf lowered his blaster and looked around.  
The fighting was over and only a few Jaffa had escaped.  
All enemy clones had been killed but six whom had be wounded and taken prisoner.

"Have you had any contact with the fleet"? Wolf asked Rex.  
"Not for almost an hour", Rex replied.  
"Just as us when, it can't be good", Wolf said.

The two couldn't think much about it and decided to finish their mission to take the city.  
In Wolf's force 40 Larashian's had joined up to free their world.

/  
Ashoka stood up with some help from Teal'c.  
She couldn't stand by herself sense she's been shot in the left leg.

Teal'c was the one who shot her.  
She watched out the front window.

Ashoka saw wrecks from Goa'uld Motherships and Republic cruisers.  
More exactly all Republic ships.  
The fighting over the Larashian space was and Apophis had won.

Ashoka had trouble keeping the sadness she felt inside her.  
"Do you see my power know Ashoka", Apophis asked her.

Ashoka turned to him with Teal'c's help.  
Her anger was also hard to control.  
"Now it's only a matter of time before I destroy your army that landed on the planet", Apophis said.

"You will not get away with this", Ashoka said with a harsh and angry voice.  
"We'll see jedi", Apophis said. "But this isn't my whole fleet and yet I destroyed an entire fleet".

/  
Obi-wan walked on to the bridge of a cruiser and top to jedi grand master Yoda.  
"Master Yoda", Obi-wan greeted him.  
"Obi-wan, glad to see better you are, I am", Yoda said.

"Have it been no word from Windu Anakin or Plo Koon?" Obi-wan asked.  
Yoda shocked his head and looked down.

"No, we have not", Yoda replied. "This Goa'uld, a powerful enemy, they will be. Careful we must be".  
Obi-wan glanced out the front window.

"We must assume that all 47 cruisers have been destroyed", Obi-wan said.  
"Indeed, assume this, we must", Yoda said.

"How many cruisers do we have", he asked.  
He now looked up at Obi-wan again.  
"27", Yoda said. "Fear it is too little, I do".

/  
In the next part Yoda and Obi-wan will try to gather none clone manned ships to join their fleet.  
Rex and Wolf will find out that their fleet is gone and will stand face to face to master Malank.  
Ashoka finds an unlikely ally.

10


	16. Chapter 16 Larash Battle Aftermath

The Clone Wars

Shadows of darkness part 9

Larash Battle Aftermath

On master Yoda's cruiser Yoda and Obi-wan are discussing the matter of reinforcements with the holograms of Shaak Ti and Kit Fist.

"I assume getting Yugian help is out of the question", Fisto said.

"I don't think they would help us sense the Republic just broke diplomatic relations with the new government", Obi-wan said. "And with the new government I mean Risinic or Empress Risinic as she is called these days.

"Our intelligence say that the Yugian Empire are mobilizing there entire fleet", Fisto added.

"The 718th are on their way with two more Republic cruisers", said Shaak Ti. "The Mull-kir has sent five warships to assist you. The Pandoran's has sent two ships".

Yoda and Obi-wan glanced at each other and back to Shaak Ti.

"Still, much more we need", Yoda said. "Abandon the Larashian people, we must not".

Obi-wan nodded in agreement.

"Well when. It's decided then", Obi-wan said before turning to Cody.

"Cody", he said.

Cody stood and had a debate with some clones in grey uniforms and run over to the jedi as he heard his name.

"Yes general"? Cody replied.

"Tell the fleet to get ready to enter hyperspace in 10 minutes", Obi-wan said.

"Yes general", Cody said.

He then left for the transmission controls consul.

/

Ashoka is pushed into a dark and cold cell again.

Teal'c turned to a Jaffa bedside him.

"Make the jedi ready to become a Goa'uld host", Teal'c told the Jaffa.

The Jaffa nodded.

Seconds later the cell door closed.

Ashoka's wounded leg had not been treated and Ashoka felt a constant pain and could barely walk.

The Jaffa left and came back after a few minutes with another Jaffa after him that was holding a canister with some fluids in.

But Ashoka was more concerned about the small but long parasitic snake looking thing in the canister.

The Jaffa sat down in front of Ashoka who was sitting on the floor.

Ashoka felt a how the fear within her was soon going to get the upper hand.

She had seen that these parasites could take full control over anyone.

She'd seen how they had controlled master Malank.

The Jaffa took the canister from the other one and was about to open it.

"You should be proud. You're about to become the host to Lord Apophis Queen.

'Great, and I who thought it couldn't get any worse', Ashoka fought as she crawled up to the cell wall.

Suddenly she heard a blast directly followed by another one and both Jaffa in front of her falls down dead.

Behind them Teal'c lowers his Staffweapon.

"Okay", Ashoka said confused. "I'm officially lost".

Teal'c goes over to her and reached out his hand to help her up.

"I'm going to help you out of here, he said. "You would not fit well as Queen".

Ashoka grabbed his hand hand he pulled her up.

"Thank you", Ashoka replied. "I think".

Teal'c gives her a Staffweapon so she can support herself against it as she walks.

Ashoka follows the Jaffa through empty hallways. They hid from patrols now and them.

She assumed that most of the Jaffa is down and fighting on the planet.

After a few minutes more they reached a hangar. It was empty.

Ashoka glanced at the big Jaffa.

"Why are you helping me"? She asked him.

It took some seconds before Teal'c replied.

By that time they entered a small cargo ship.

"I believe that the Goa'uld is not gods, but simple parasites", Teal'c replied. "I wish to end the slavery of all Jaffa and put an end to the Goa'uld as a race".

"You think big, don't you", Ashoka replied in surprise.

The answer was more than Ashoka expected.

She expected something like he didn't think she should die, or something.

Aldo Teal'c answer didn't say why he helped her.

'He doesn't think I can free his people does he'? Ashoka fought.

Teal'c sat her down in the seat beside the pilot.

He then closed the rear hatch and turned on the engines.

"But why are You helping Me", Ashoka asked again. Now wonting a more specific answer.

"I believe you are a good fighter and a possible future ally", Teal'c said as the ship left the hangar.

"So you kind of saved me so I can help you in the future", Ashoka said.

"Indeed", was his only answer.

As they flow through the wrecks on the Republic fleet Ashoka looked down on the floor.

Teal'c shifted his eyes to her for a few seconds.

"I am afraid Apophis did not take up any survivors", he said and looked back out the front window. "Not as far as I heard".

Teal'c's glanced at the radar. Three Death Gliders/ Goa'uld fighters entered a hangar on the Flagship and followed them. Also he read that the Flagship was powering weapons and targeting them.

He immediately activated the hyperdrive to enter hyperspace but it would take time to load.

"Can you use the weapon systems"? Ashoka asked him.

"Indeed", Teal'c said calmly.

/

Wolf fired out the first floor window on a four level house.

He took cover after hitting a Jaffa.

They had only been on the planet for four hours and had fought so much they were running low on ammo.

In the window two meters beside him a clone just took cover from shooting.

He had a Staffweapon in his hands.

Rex was standing with three clones defending a part of the wall that had been laid in ruin after an explosion.

"How many Jaffa can it be", Fives said as he stood beside Rex.

"Be happy we don't have to fight clones anymore", Rex told him.

The clone beside Fives was hit and fell backwards in a scream of pain.

Rex glanced at his injured brother as he fell.

"Get him to cover Fives, we'll cover you"! Rex quickly ordered.

Fives stepped back and dragged the injured clone out of the firing line.

"Kix, we need a medic over here"! Fives shouted.

It took a few seconds before Kix came running down the stares from the upper level.

Kix immediately treated the clones wound.

Several screams of pain was heard from clones, Larashian freedom fighters and jaffa alike.

The shooting was the only think one could do not to think of all that happened around them.

Rex took cover behind what was left on the wall around him as a massive staffcanon fired from a house down the street.

The blast killed two clones and injured one freedom fighter.

Rex himself was throw to the ground as the wall be had taken cover collapsed.

It was ringing in Rex ears and he heard very little more than more blasting and someone who yelled "Captain", weakly.

Rex hearing was getting better after a few more seconds and he turned on his back and saw a Jaffa running in through the broken wall.

Two blaster shoots hit and killed the Jaffa.

Rex felt that someone grabbed his arms and pulled him back up and handed him one of his blaster pistols.

"Ready you're selves"! Wolf shouted. "They're charging"!

Rex turned to the broken wall and fired out.

He killed three before they entered the building.

He kicked down one and shot him.

The fighting entered hand to hand combat.

Wolf took up a knife he had taken from a dead Jaffa earlier.

He used it to cut the throat of two and shot another in close range.

The battle ended after two more minutes as the remaining Jaffa retreated.

Around a total of 50 people had died in the close combat battle.

The floor was filled with bodies of clones and Jaffa. Also it was some rare cases of freedom fighters.

It wasn't so many freedom fighters in this building only 16 and twelve had already dead to defend it in the last hour.

Just like 34 clones had done.

/

Teal'c was calm while Ashoka was worrying about the three Death Gliders and the fact that the Flagship was done powering its weapons and wound fire any second.

"We are ready to fire my lord", the Jaffa controlling the weapon system told Apophis.

Apophis smiled.

"Fire, destroy them", he said in a Goa'uld voice.

The Jaffa pushed the firing button.

Just as he did so a massive explosion almost knocked them all of their feet.

Apophis looked confused and angry on the Jaffa who had fired.

"That happened"? He demanded to know.

"A massive explosion took out all primary systems as we tried to fire my lord", the Jaffa steering the ship said.

He turned to the outraged Apophis.

"As of now, our weapon, shields and hyperdrive is offline", the jaffa said.

Apophis saw how the cargo ship entered hyperspace.

Without the Flagship Apophis fleet had lost it main advantage over the Republic. Now only numbers were in their favor.

Apophis knew that it was only a matter of time before the Republic counter attacked with a fleet.

/

Ashoka looked confused at Teal'c.

"Eh, what just happened"? She asked.

Teal'c turned his head to her and raised his right eyebrown.

"Is it not obvious Ashoka Tano"? Teal'c said.

Ashoka looked at him before replying.

"Well, it's kind of the opposite of obvious", she finely replied.

"Before freeing you I disabled the main weapons system and as they tried to fire it exploded and disabled the whole ship", Teal'c explained.

Ashoka just stared at him.

"Right", she said. "So where are we going"?

"A friend", Teal'c replied. "The moment we arrive you may contact your jedi friends as a assume you would like to do".

"Why not now"? Ashoka asked.

"The comm system in not working. It was being repaired as we took it", Teal'c replied.

/

Yoda stood on the walkway on the bridge and seamed out the front window as they traveled through hyperspace.

Obi-wan walked up on his left side.

Yoda's eyes were closed.

"Is everything alright master Yoda"? Obi-wan asked.

Yoda opened his eyes and spoke with a heavy voice. "A great battle, in our future, I do".

"Hopefully we can defeat the Goa'uld before we receive a new powerful enemy", Obi-wan said.

Obi-wan now looked out the front window as well.

"More reinforcements to spare, we do not", master Yoda said.

A clone walked up to them.

"General, we're coming out of hyperspace in two minutes", he said.

"Thank you commander", Obi-wan said.

Both jedi feared that they would be outnumbered and out gunned by the enemy.

/

On the bridge of the Republic cruiser Defiant Ezz walked up on the bridge.

He walked with his hands on his back.

"Alright gents", he said. "Let's have the fighters ready for deployment into battle".

Normally fighters weren't ready to fight the second they exited hyperspace but Ashoka had trained the two cruiser crews to be ready to fight quicker than the Republic normally responded in battle. Ashoka had personally trained all pilots in space battle.

The fleet exited hyperspace and found the wreck of Anakin, Plo Koon and Windu's combined fleet.

Ezz and the bridge crew were horrified over what they so but they quickly gathered themselves.

Ezz turned to a clone on his right side.

"Do we have attack orders"? He asked.

The clone turned to him.

"Just got them commander", he said.

"Then launch all fighters", Ezz ordered.

The cruiser Defiant and Vilant launched their fighters almost one minute before the rest of the fleet.

/

Obi-wan saw how the two cruisers much to his surprise that they was faster than the rest.

"Is that Ashoka's two cruisers"? Obi-wan asked.

"Indeed they are", master Yoda replied. "Trained them well, she have".

The two cruisers fighters was much faster into battle than Apophis fought and his own Death Gliders took heavy casualties even if the clone pilots was outnumbered.

But they were after all only outnumbered for about a minute.

Obi-wan watched the large Flagship and thought.

He turned to a clone.

"Scan the Flagship", he said. "I wonder why they don't attack us".

After one and a half minute the clone replied.

"All primary systems on the Flagship is down", the clone replied.

Obi-wan turned to the front window again and glanced right, to master Yoda.

"Perhaps some survivors from the attack is behind it", Obi-wan suggested.

"Possible, it is", master Yoda replied.

But this might be more hope than belief.

Around the same time they had also made contact with the surviving clones on Larash.

Also commander Cody was preparing a force to get down and aid them.

"Sir", a clone exclaimed.

The commander on the bridge walked over to him.

"What you got"? He asked.

"fourteen hyperspace windows are opening commander", he explained.

Friends or enemies"? Obi-wan asked.

The clone shrugged his shoulders.

The fourteen ships were somewhat bigger than a cruiser and were not familiar to them.

"I wonder who they are", Obi-wan asked himself.

"General, they are firing on the Goa'uld fleet", the same clone said surprised.

Yoda and obi-wan glanced surprised at each other.

The Republic was still outnumbered but the new ships were more powerful than the Goa'uld and Republic.

Luckily they seemed to be enemies of the Goa'uld or at least Apophis.

/

Onboard the newly arrived ships several short creatures stand at consuls and one sits in the middle in a metallic chair.

He has a consul too on his left side.

One of the creatures turned to him.

"Commander Thor, he are detecting seven signs of life within the wrecks", he spoke.

The one in the chair looked at him.

"Beam them onboard", he decided.

They were beamed to the infirmary.

The survivors was Plo Koon, admiral Yularen, Windu, Anakin and three from the bridge crew.

Plo Koon and one of the clones were completely out.

The others were just weak.

Anakin looked up as he sat up on the floor.

He saw a strange looking figure standing in front of him and more arriving in the room.

"Eh, who… are you", he weakly asked.

The figure that was just half his size and had greyish looking skin took a few steps closer to the jedi.

"To not fear, we have ´saved you from the wreckage", he spoke.

Anakin remembered that he Windu, Yularen and three other clones had made it to an escape pod before the entire ship was destroyed.

Plo Koon had been even luckier.

As the bridge exploded he didn't die in it but survived in the cold space thanks to his helmet.

He had done this after his three cruisers was destroyed in a short battle with the Malevolence.

/

Rex and Wolf have received the transmission from the fleet and is awaiting reinforcements.

However the Goa'uld controlling Malank have other ideas.

They are still defending the same house as before.

"I don't understand", said Dogma. "Why would they retreat this time"?

Echo shrugged his shoulders.

It's only about 20 clones in the building that is alive and some in to injured to fight.

Rex looked out a window.

He sees something that he wished he didn't.

"Oh crab", he said to himself.

He turned to the rest.

Wolf runs over to him.

He raised his blaster and he, Rex and other clones opened fire.

Malank deflected them and jumped over the street and landed outsider the building.

He walked in as he kept deflecting blaster fire.

"Take him out"! Wolf shouted.

He back slowly away from the jedi.

Malank makes a fast move and in seconds cut three clones in half.

He used the force to push Echo and Kix into the wall.

They were knocked unconscious.

Malank takes up Rex and throws his out into the street behind him.

Wolf's blaster is cut in half and he is kicked to the ground and beside him lands a clone head.

Rex is on his feet again and rushed inside the building again.

Rex picked up a Staffweapon lying beside a dead Jaffa.

He runs inside and shot Malank in the back.

Malank stopped and dropped his lightsaber.

His eyes glow for a few seconds and he falls dead to the ground.

Fives helped Wolf to his feet again.

"Is everyone alright"? Rex asked.

"Six dead and two more wounded", Echo told him.

Seconds later they receive a transmission on the comm.

"Captain Rex, are you there? Commander Wolf do you read, this is Commander Cody", a voice said.

Rex replied. "We read you Cody it's not many of us left".

"I've landed outside the town and general Kenobi and I will be with you after swooping up the remaining resistance in the area", Cody said.

/

In the next part the battle with Apophis fleet ends in victory but is the Goa'uld threat over?

They receive word from Ashoka at an unexpected location.

Teal'c has bad news to deliver to the jedi Council about another Goa'uld threat from within.

11


	17. Chapter 17 Battle with time

The Clone Wars

Shadows of darkness part 10 the last part

Battle with time

Yoda stood on the bridge and look out over the battle.

He sees how the massive Flagship blows up in a massive explosion that damaged several Motherships around it.

With the death of Apophis and the destruction of his ship the Motherships has no one to take orders from.

The battle was shortly over.

"General", a clone said. "The unknown ships are contacting us".

"Put them through you will", Yoda replied.

A picture on a screen appeared in front of Yoda.

"Greetings master Yoda", the figure said.

"Greetings Thor", Yoda replied. "Recognize you ship, I did not".

"We have picked up seven survivors from the wrecked fleet", shall I beam them onboard you're ship"? Thor asked.

Yoda nodded and shortly after the seven survivors was in the infirmary.

Yoda turned back to the screen.

"Long way from Asgard territory, you are", he said.

"Indeed. We have followed Apophis to stop", Thor said. "Now we shall return home".

Yoda smiled. "Drop by anytime old friend", he said.

The transmission ended seconds later.

Yoda turned around to go to the infirmary.

However he didn't get far.

"General", the commander said.

Yoda turned and looked at him.

"We're receiving another transmission. It's from a Yugian homeworld", the commander said.

/

Ashoka looked out the front window.

"Your friend in Yugian"? She asked Teal'c.

"Indeed", Teal'c replied.

Ashoka have had some bad experience with Yugian's. She hadn't take part in the Civil War.

Actually Teal'c had just told her that it had been a Civil War sense Ashoka had been the Goa'uld Memphis prisoner at the time.

As they landed they met Risinic who personally greeted them.

"It is good to see you again Teal'c", Risinic said.

"Same to you Risinic", Teal'c replied and smiled a little.

Risinic's eyes switched to Ashoka.

"Hello Tano", she said.

Ashoka looked at her with narrowing eyes.

"Risinic, you've gone up in the world huh", Ashoka said. "Empress and all".

Risinic smiled.

"You can say that", she replied.

"I need to borrow your communication system and contact the Republic", Ashoka said.

Risinic nodded approvingly. "Follow me my friends".

The three walked through hallways into the great palace.

They were followed by 20 Elite Guard soldiers.

Soon enough Ashoka contacted the Republic.

"Good to see you alive, it is young one", Yoda said with a small smile.

"It's good to be alive master Yoda", Ashoka replied and smiled.

"I was taken prisoner by Apophis after my escape pod was picked up after the space station was destroyed", Ashoka explained. "Teal'c helped me escape and, well, here I am".

"Glad to hear you are alive, your master will be", Yoda said.

A great relief left from Ashoka's shoulders.

She fought Anakin died as the Republic fleet went up in flames.

She had seen his cruiser Resolute be destroyed.

"I'm glad to hear is okay", Ashoka said happily.

"Send a ship for you, I will", Yoda said.

Ashoka nodded and Teal'c entered.

"I am Teal'c, and I know it is a Goa'uld in the Republic Senate", he said. "The Goa'uld has orders to murder someone important to the Republic was effort".

/

Obi-wan's lightsaber makes its way through a Jaffa and he swoops around and cuts another Jaffa behind him.

He deflected several staff blasts from a building near him.

A rocket flies past him and hits the building.

As obi-wan glanced backwards Cody and several clones make him company.

The clone who fired the rocket comes up to.

"Good shot trooper", Obi-wan said.

"Thank you sir", the clone replied.

They continued down the street.

They met little resistance from the Jaffa.

The Jaffa was not many left and tired after a nonstop battle through the now ruin city.

But they mounted up for one last offensive.

A clone next to Cody was shot by a Staffweapon.

Cody reacted quickly.

"Incoming Jaffa"! He shouted and fired at the charging and firing Jaffa.

Obi-wan deflected blasts.

Men on both sides was hit and killed.

When the Jaffa was a few meters away Obi-wan run forward and swung his lightsaber among them.

Cody turned around.

"Their behind us"! He shouted and several clones turned around too.

Cody was shot and fell.

He had been hit in the left arm.

He sat up and grabbed his blaster rifle.

Cody fired as two clones took place beside him to cover him.

Clones screamed as they were hit from both sides.

"Fallback"! Obi-wan ordered.

Obi-wan knew that this position was too hard to hold and they had to fallback to an easier defended position.

He slowly walked backwards after cutting two Jaffa and cut a Staffweapon in half.

A clone helped Cody up and they moved away down the street they had come from.

In the smaller street obi-wan easily killed the last Jaffa.

"Let's take care of the wounded", Obi-wan said and deactivated his lightsaber.

A clone helped Cody up and a medic run over to him.

/

"Commander take a look", Rex shouted to commander Wolf.

Wolf walked over to Rex to see what he wanted.

"What's going on Rex"? Wolf asked.

Rex nodded out into the street.

Wolf looked out and saw surrendering Jaffa escorted by clones.

The two men walked out to meet them.

They met Boil.

"Boil", Rex said.

"Sirs", Boil replied. "We captured these guys as the Jaffa command center some blocks away surrendered. General Kenobi will be here to any minute now".

"So it's over when"? Asked Rex.

Boil nodded. "Yes sir. The planet has been liberated".

Wolf looked at the marching captured Jaffa.

"How many prisoners did we take"? He asked Boil.

Boil glanced at the prisoners before answering.

"About a hundred of the 20 000 strong force commander", Boil replied.

/

Kit Fisto and Shaak Ti were in the jedi council chamber and talked with a hologram of master Yoda.

Kit Fisto terminated a transmission with master Yoda.

Both jedi was concerned. A Goa'uld infiltrator could to much damage.

Also he would be hard to find.

Shaak Ti stood up.

"I think we should consider that the Goa'uld will try to kill the Chancellor", Shaak Ti said.

Kit Fisto nodded slowly.

"We should place some jedi to protect him, just in case", Fisto said.

Shaak Ti agreed and the two decided which jedi it should be.

/

Some days later

Anakin and Obi-wan enters the jedi council chamber.

They arrived at Coruscant only two days ago. Ashoka arrived one day less ago.

Inside they meet Yoda, Windu, Ki-Adi Mundi, Fisto and Luminara.

They had gathered to talk about the events with the Goa'uld.

They all greeted each other.

"Teal'c have provided us with all he knows before he left for the Yugian homeworld", Obi-wan said.

Anakin glanced around in the room.

"I thought Ashoka would be hear master", he said.

"Yes, she should", Windu said. "But the Chancellor's briefing appears to take longer when expected. She and Master Plo should be here later".

Anakin nodded.

"Yes, this all traitor business is hard to take in", Anakin said.

Windu nodded.

"Theoretically it could be anyone", Obi-wan said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"A new mission for you two, we have", master Yoda said.

Obi-wan and Anakin looked at the short jedi master.

"Find this Goa'uld, you must", Yoda said.

"We'll find him master", Anakin said confidently.

Anakin's new found confidence wasn't really well earned.

The only reason they defeated Apophis and his fleet was because the Asgard arrived and helped win the battle.

Also the clones had taken serious losses on Larash

/

Ashoka walked through the hallways in the senate building with Plo Koon on the right side.

They met senators and Senate guards as they walked.

Ashoka looked troubled.

"You should not be too concerned about this Ashoka", Plo Koon told her in a soft voice.

"Sorry master, but I can't help it", Ashoka replied.

"Ashoka", someone called out.

Ashoka stopped and turned around and saw Padme.

"Excuse me master Plo", Ashoka said.

"I will meet you outside", Plo Koon said and kept on walking.

Ashoka walked up and met Padme.

"It's good to see you Ashoka", Padme said and hugged her.

"Same to you Padme", Ashoka said and hugged her back.

It was a lot of voices and other noises around them.

In the middle of the conversation senator Bail Organa joined them.

Suddenly Ashoka felt something.

She had spent a lot of time around Goa'uld's and could, even if she didn't know it, she could feel their presents.

"Are you alright Ashoka"? Bail Organa asked her.

Ashoka didn't reply.

Organa and Padme glanced confused and concerned at each other.

It took a few seconds before Ashoka realized what she felt.

Her eyes went wide as she felt it quickly move away.

Towards the direction Chancellor Palpataine's office was in.

Ashoka turned around and started to run.

Organa and Padme started to run after her.

"Ashoka"! Padme shouted after her.

Three senate guards stood and had a discussion as Ashoka came in site.

They turned to the running jedi, wondering that was going on.

Ashoka stopped in front of them for a few seconds.

"Captain", she said to one of them. "The Chancellor is in danger"!

She started to run again.

The three senate guards run after her while one picked up a comm.

"Security to the Chancellors office quickly"! He said in the comm.

Ashoka felt that the Goa'uld was quite far ahead.

As this time Anakin, Obi-wan, Yoda, two other jedi and several senators is in the Chancellors office.

/

"I most ask if all this security is necessary master Yoda", Palpataine said as he stood up from his desk.

"Until we find the assassin, necessary, it is", Yoda replied.

In that moment Ashoka forced pushed open the door and made a full stop well inside.

All turned to her.

"Ashoka"? Anakin asked her while he looked confused at her.

The confusion didn't get better when ten senate guards entered the room behind the young jedi.

"Can we help you Ashoka"? Obi-wan asked while Ashoka glanced around the room.

Her eyes stopped at a jedi master who brought his hand closer to his lightsaber.

He was a human with brown short hair and a brown cloak.

Ashoka rushed him and jumped him before he could get his lightsaber up.

She pushed him out the window.

"Get the chancellor to safety", the senate guard captain ordered.

Organa and Padme entered the room now as well.

Ashoka got back on her feet on and side off the senate building.

But the other jedi did that to.

"You must fight it master Rilo"! Ashoka shouted to him.

"He is weak", master Rilo said in a dark Goa'uld voice.

He activated his blue lightsaber and charged Ashoka.

Ashoka activated her two lightsabers and blocked the blow.

"Don't let him It win", Ashoka said when she kicked Rilo back.

"How dare you call me it, she slave scum"! Rilo shouted in rage. "I am a God"!

He jumped at her with his lightsaber ready to strike.

Ashoka jumped to the side and avoided him.

Rilo charged her and kicked her in the stomach so she fell of the side of the building and hit the ground.

People turned as Ashoka hit the ground.

She got up and rolled aside and avoided Rilo's lightsaber.

People were horrified to see to jedi fight in a life or death battle.

Ashoka was back on her feet and ready to keep fighting.

"Surrender Tano"! Rilo shouted to her.

"Nether", Ashoka replied.

Rilo used the force to start choking a young blue Twi'lek woman.

"Surrender"! He shouted at Ashoka again.

She rushed him and before Rilo could react Ashoka's left lightsaber had gone through him.

Anakin and Obi-wan now arrived and saw who Ashoka's lightsaber passed through master Rilo's chest.

They didn't know what Ashoka know so it looked like Ashoka just killed a jedi.

"Ashoka no"! Anakin shouted horrified.

But seconds later they saw how Rilo's eyes glowed before Ashoka deactivated both her lightsabers and he fell to the ground.

The Twi'lek woman also fell to the ground and gasped for air.

Bystanders run over to help her.

Ashoka fell on her knees beside Rilo's dead body.

Plo Koon, Anakin and Obi-wan now stood two meter to her left.

Senate guards came running towards them.

"I'm so sorry master Rilo", Ashoka said quietly as she closed her eyes.

Anakin placed his and on her left shoulder.

"It's okay Ashoka" he said. "It's over".

Ashoka opened her eyes and stood up.

"I hope so", she said.

9


	18. Chapter 18 The Beginning of the End

The Clone Wars

The fall of the Republic part 1

Chapter 18

The Beginning of the End

These events are happening one month after Ashoka saved Palpataine and destroyed the last Goa'uld threat.

Ashoka and the 718th and the 966st legions were on the planet of Ra-Loo to shut down its droid production.

It would be a devastation blow for the Separatist droid army.

Ashoka commanded five cruisers, two belonging to the 718th and three to the 966st legion.

Anakin would according to plan join her but was held up on Coruscant by the Chancellor.

Their hopes were that they would be able to capture General Shiana Tollan who commanded the Separatist forces on the planet as well.

Shiana Tollan was a young human female who were a strategic master mind.

She had been personally chosen by Count Dooku to aid the ruthless dictator Hal-Ora, who were the leader of Ra-Loo.

The Ra-Loo was an antlike species who was as big as a human, even a little taller.

The Separatist parliament wasn't happy to have the Ra-Loo on their side in this war. They found them to be far too ruthless in battle, never taking prisoners. Dooku only convinced the parliament to allow Hal-Ora's regime to join the Separatist for their massive manpower and industrial abilities.

Ezz turned to Ashoka.

"Sir, the 966st is planning to push onto the capital in 26 hours", Ezz told her.

They stood on the bridge of Ashoka's flagship, the Makaba.

It is named after a long dead jedi.

Jedi master Jumio Makaba died 2 000 years ago.

"Good", Ashoka replied. "What about our boys"?

"We think that they will reach the main factory area on the Eastern half of the planet in a few days", Ezz replied.

Ashoka glanced at him.

"Are the resistance that hard"? She asked the clone commander.

Ezz nodded as an answer.

"The Ra-Loo isn't giving up a meter of ground without a real fight, are they", Ashoka said.

Ezz walked closer to her.

"You didn't really expect them to surrender just like that, did you"? Ezz asked already believing he knew the answer.

Ashoka shock her head.

It was just the answer Ezz expected.

"Commander Tano"! A clone on the bridge shouted.

Ashoka and Ezz turned to him.

"The Sep fleet is back again sir", he said.

Ashoka looked out the front window and saw four Separatist cruisers coming towards them.

But why only four, are they running low on ships?

This seemed weird to Ashoka but when again, destroying Separatist ships is always a good idea.

"Prepare for battle", Ashoka ordered. "Fire when in range".

Both fleet fired almost at the same time, with only a few seconds between them.

As Ashoka knew the Separatist fleet stood little chance and three retreated after a few minutes and two of them were too damaged to fight again. The fourth had been destroyed.

"That seemed a little desperate", Ashoka said.

"Well, if you remember sir", Ezz begun. "You did destroy most of their ships in the third space battle two days ago".

"True, but still", Ashoka's voice tuned out. "They must have expected to lose".

Ezz glanced at Ashoka as he was about to leave.

He saw how Ashoka's mind started wondering.

He said to her in a quiet voice "It wasn't your fault you know. You had no choice".

Ezz left the bridge after that.

Ashoka turned around and looked after him.

She knew Ezz meant her battle with master Rilo one month ago.

/

Inside a dark room with brown stone walls a stone table stood in the middle and around ten black giant human sized ants stood.

They all had four legs on the ground and two on the upper body.

It stood four battle droids behind a young woman. She had a dark red uniform and long black hair going down past her shoulders. The woman also had black skin.

This woman was Shiana Tollan.

All the ants around the table were high ranking generals.

Through a dark tunnel another black ant walked in with two other ants behind him.

After saluting the dictator the meeting begins.

Shiana didn't have an easy time helping the Ra-Loo to retake control over their whole planet.

Hal-Ora's general stab agreed with few of her decisions.

This was mostly because Shiana wasn't a Ra-Loo, but a human.

Hal-Ora had only himself to blame for this.

His regime is built on racism. It was how he united the people under his rule 40 years ago when he assumed power as the leader of their fractured nation died.

Shiana started the conversation.

"If we don't change tactic soon sire, the Republic will win this war", Shiana said harshly.

Hal-Ora's eyes glanced on his generals.

"I disagree sire", a general spoke up. "Our current tactic is our only chance of victory".

Hall-Ora's turned to him.

Several generals nodded and agreed.

"If someone is to blame for our failures, it is her", another one said harshly and looked with narrowing eyes on Shiana.

Shiana through her hands down into the table in outrage.

"Are you insane"! She shouted. "Do you want to be executed for war crimes"?

"Return to the main base in the Huil-Tarr region", Hal-Ora commanded harshly.

Shiana turned and looked at him with narrowing eyes.

Seconds later she left the meeting in rage and the droids followed her.

Well back in her small droid transportship she contacts Count Dooku.

"My lord", she greets the Count as him blue hologram arrived in front of her.

"Ah, general Tollan", Dooku replied in a friendly tone. "What do you have to report"?  
Shiana looked right at him and spoke in rage she had trouble controlling.

"These stupid bugs are too arrogant and blinded by racism to think"!

Dooku raised his eyebrown at this.

"Aren't you over reacting Shiana"? He replied.

Shiana shocked her head at that.

Dooku could feel and see the young woman's bobbling rage.

"They are dismissing all my ideas just because the fact that I'm a human", Shiana said.

"Well, if we can't be discussion with them I shall send you a fleet and enough droids to conquer them", Dooku decided.

Shiana stared at him.

She did not expect him to order her to do that.

"We need those resources", Dooku added.

Shiana bowed in respect and smiled happily.

"It will be taken care of my lord", Shiana said with a soft and happier.

Dooku smiled.

"I will arrive at Coruscant in only one hour to kidnap the Chancellor", Dooku said.

/

At the same time the Ra-Loo meeting continued without Shiana.

One general pointed at a holomap on the large middle table.

"We're having most trouble with fighting of the clone battalion they call the 718th", he said.

"Just as in space they we stand no match against them", another one added. "As we saw in the battle of the town Haj-Oiee they are extremely good fighters in hand to hand combat and most of the time they're superior most of engagements".

Hal-Ora looked at the two generals with some concern on his face.

These two battalions are defeating him in every battle, even if he outnumbers them 10-1.

Furthermore his fleet is mostly gone or to damage to fight.

/

One hour later.

Ashoka is in her quarters and is meditation as someone enters the room.

She opened her eyes as she is sitting on her bed.

Ezz stopped in the door and don't wont to interrupt too much.

"Ezz, what is it"? Ashoka asked him.

Ezz took a few steps forward before speaking.

"We've received word that a Separatist fleet is attacking Coruscant", Ezz said.

Ashoka stood up quickly.

"What"! She exclaimed in surprise.

"That is all we have heard sir", Ezz said. "General Skywalker and Kenobi is leading the defense in space".

Ashoka relaxed a little more.

"Well, Anakin and Obi-wan will make the Separatists regret attacking Coruscant", Ashoka said with confidence.

"Let's hope so sir", Ezz replied.

Ezz wasn't as convinced as his commander.

It was another thing Ezz had trouble understanding.

Why is commander Tano still a commander? She has two cruisers that she personally commands.

Right now five so why? Ezz's only conclusion at this time was that it probably was a jedi thing.

He didn't really believe that but he had no other conclusion to why she wasn't a general or something.

Ashoka went back to her meditation.

After a few hours Ezz met Gear, Firewood and another new one called Jix met up in the mess hall.

Ezz sat down at their table.

"Commander", Gear greeted him.

"Sir", said Firewood.

Ezz nodded back at them.

"Gentlemen", he said. "Where is Roadkill"?

"Training room", Firewood replied him.

Ezz took him helmet of so he could eat. The others had already taken them off.

Ezz turned to Jix.

"You're Jix, right"? He asked him.

Jix looked up on the commander. Jix had the same normal hairstyle like most clones.

"Yes commander, that's me", he said quickly.

Ezz smiled at that.

"Relax kid, we're not that tight on regulations here", Ezz said as he turned back to his food.

The room was large and had almost 60 clones in it right now.

Some were in grey uniforms, some blue and some white armor.

They were quite at the table for several minutes.

Firewood broke the silence.

"By the way, where's commander Tano"? He asked.

"Meditating in her quarters", Ezz replied.

Gear and Firewood glanced at each other.

"She's been doing that a lot lately", Firewood said and looked at Ezz.

Ezz looked up.

"That's what jedi do", he said, a little irritated. "Jedi meditates".

Firewood narrowed his eyes for a few seconds.

"That's not that I mean", he argued.

"The commander have been meditating a lot more these past week", Gear said.

Ezz heard a little concern in their voices.

"Commander Tano would tell us if it was something we needed to know", he said with confidence.

But Ezz was already keeping a closer eye on Ashoka just in case something was wrong.

/

In the next part which is some time after these events Ra-Loo is taken and Tollan is trying to escape.

The 966st Legion has been called away.

A Yularen cruiser has arrived to reinforce the 718th.

The Yularen Empire has allied the Republic in the war one month earlier.

Ashoka receives news that makes her less sure on who to trust onboard.

7


	19. Chapter 19 The End

The Clone Wars

The fall of the Republic part 2

The end

Sometime has gone by sense the previous part.

Ra-Loo has been taken and it's government captured and taken back to Coruscant with the 966st Legion.

Ashoka wakes up in the middle of the night as a clone stands outside her door.

She slowly leaves her bed and puts some clothes on before opening the door to her quarters.

"Sorry for waking you commander", said Gear as he sees that she looks really tired.

"What is it Gear"? Ashoka asked in a low and tired voice.

"There is an important message from Coruscant sir", he explained. "It is a first priority message in the comm room".

Ashoka followed Gear to hear the message.

As she entered the comm room a clone turned to her.

"We got sound only commander. Its master Yoda", he said.

He gave Ashoka an earpiece and nodded to him to play the message.

Ezz and admiral Oran was in the room to.

Oran is an older veteran with grey short hair.

They saw how Ashoka's eyes went big and horror was seen in them.

Ezz glanced at Oran.

"The force is going on"? He asked.

Oran shrugged his shoulders and looked back to Ashoka who's eyes looked not as horrified anymore.

But they still got the feeling something was wrong.

Ashoka removed the earpiece and placed her hands in front of her on the consul.

She was breathing heavier when before.

Ezz walked up to her.

"Is everything alright sir"? He asked.

He made a dead stop then Ashoka looked at him with narrowed eyes.

Ashoka didn't know what to do.

/

"Listen to me Ashoka", Obi-wan started. "Don't talk just listen. The clones are wiping out the Jedi Order".

This is when Ashoka looked horrified.

"Palpataine is behind it all. "Stay away from all clones and I will contact you later", Obi-wan said. "If you're men hasn't turned on you yet they have refused of haven't gotten where orders yet"

/

If the clones had gotten orders to kill her she would already be dead but if they had refused to to that they would have told her.

Ashoka's conclusion was that the message must not have reached them yet so it's just a matter of time.

"Is something wrong commander"? Admiral Oran asked.

He was both surprised and concerned about her reaction over Ezz's attempting to walk up to her.

Ashoka looked at him but did first not reply.

All clones in the room had stopped and turned to her. All wondering what was going on.

"Back to work", Ashoka said and started to walk out the room.

Ezz walked up to her and grabbed her shoulder as he said quietly.

"Ashoka what is"… he said nothing else before Ashoka force pushed him away.

The second his hand touched her left shoulder Ashoka force pushed him some meter away and stopped and looked at him with narrowing eyes.

Ezz just starred at her as two clones helped him up on his feet again.

Ashoka when left the room.

"That the", Oran said as he walked over to Ezz. "Are you alright commander"?

"A-am just fine admiral", Ezz replied still shocked.

Ashoka had decided to live the ship as quickly as possible before they get orders to kill her.

In her quarters Ashoka fell to her knees beside the bed.

She wanted to trust her men but couldn't.

/

Ezz left the comm room shortly after Ashoka did. But he went in another direction.

A clone turned to Oran.

"Admiral we have another transmission from Coruscant", he said. "It's chancellor Palpataine".

"Put him through", Oran said and walked up to the main screen.

Another clone commander called Werrik walked up beside Oran.

He had red strips on his armor.

Palpataine appeared in a black cloak that covered his most of him.

He spoke in a dark and decisive voice.

"Execute order 66", he said.

"It will be done my lord", Werrik said.

The transmission ended after that.

Oran was the only one in the room who wasn't a clone and he glanced at Werrik.

Werrik picked up his blaster pistols and looked at Oran who had his hand on his.

"Don't admiral", Werrik said and shocked his head.

Oran looked with narrowed eyes and draws his blaster.

Werrik was faster and Oran fell dead to the ground.

"Find commander Tano", Werrik ordered and he and what followed was a fire fight where eight clones was killed.

Five of them were still on Ashoka's side.

Werrik and six clones walk out to find Ashoka and three walked onto the bridge to make sure it was under their control.

Two staid in the comm room.

/

On the bridge

A clone sergeant turned to the three who entered with blaster rifles.

They walked up to him.

"What it is trooper"? The sergeant asked them with his hand on his blaster on his waist.

The middle one replied.

"We're here to make sure that we control the bridge sir", the trooper said.

"Against who"? The sergeant asked.

"Commander Tano sir", he said. "We have our orders".

The sergeant pulled his rifle and another unarmed clone throw himself onto one of the three.

He was shot in the back.

The sergeant killed the middle one but was shot by the one who killed the other clone.

The two other clones looked around on the clones.

"Get back to work", one said. "That's an order".

/

Commander Werrik has armed twelve clones who is heading for Ashoka's quarters.

Roadkill, Gear and Firewood saw that something was going on and walked after Werrik.

They stopped at Ashoka's door.

"Open it", Werrik ordered a clone.

The clone started working on the small door consul.

"What are they doing"? Gear asked.

Roadkill picked up a knife and held it behind his back with one hand.

He started to walk up to them.

The door opened as Ashoka was on her way out.

She stopped and looked at Werrik.

"Commander"? She said.

"Am sorry sir, but you're under arrest for treason against the Republic", Werrik said and pointed his blaster at her chest.

"I'll be quick and painless sir", he said.

"Commander Werrik"! Roadkill shouted.

The group turned their heads to him.

Roadkill throw his knife straight into a clone.

Gear and Firewood fired their blasters and a fight began.

Ashoka cut Werrik's head of with her left lightsaber and killed two other by sticking the lightsabers into their chests and jumped over them.

Roadkill's right fist hit another one in the head and he took up his blaster.

/

The doors to the bridge opened and the two armed clones who had been joined by Jix.

Also he was armed.

Their eyes went wide inside their helmets when they saw Ashoka and four clones enter.

Ashoka had her lightsabers activated and ready as she looked at them with narrowing eyes.

"Put down your weapons"! Ezz demanded as his blaster pistols pointed at the three.

Jix fired without hesitation.

Ashoka deflected it back to himself just as the other two opened fire.

Gear hit one and Roadkill got a head shot on the last one.

Ashoka deactivated her two lightsabers and walked up to another clone who was unarmed and saluted to her.

"Sir", he spoke.

/

Shiana Tollan was in a Separatist cruiser behind the second moon.

She was trying to figure out what to do with Grievous and Dooku dead and also the war just been declared to be over.

She couldn't surrender sense she also didn't recognize Palatine's new Galactic Empire.

He would have her head on a plate.

She was sitting in a chair on the bridge with battle droids working at consuls and other things around her.

Shiana pulled her hands through her hair and looked out the front window.

A droid walked over to her.

"General, the Makaba and the other Republic cruisers is still holding their positions", he said.

Shiana glanced at him.

"There is no Republic, its dead remember", Shiana told him.

"Roger, roger", the droid replied. "Do we have a course general"?

Shiana shocked her head.

"No not yet. Now leave me alone", she ordered him.

With those words the droid left her and walked over to another droid sitting by a consul.

Shiana personally had nothing against the Jedi and the Republic but as a member of the Separatist Alliance her homeworld she followed her orders.

She saw the jedi as honorable peacekeepers and good men and women.

Suddenly the same droid is back again.

"What"? Said Shiana irritated.

"We are tracking several Imperial cruisers will arrive in one two hours", the droid said.

Shiana looked up at him.

"Confirm it", she said.

"Roger, roger", the droid replied and left.

Shiana looked at a screen with Ashoka's two ships on.

"What are you up to", she said quietly to herself.

/

Ashoka had gained the sworn loyalty from all troopers onboard her two cruisers.

They are planning that to do and there to go next to avoid the fleet closing in.

Ashoka is on the bridge, just looking out the window.

Ezz walked up to her.

"Commander Tano"? He started as he stopped behind her.

"Yes Ezz2? Ashoka replied with a heavy voice.

She turned around and faced him.

"We have located general Tollan's vessel, if it matter anymore", Ezz said.

Ashoka turned back to the window in the front. She just got an idea.

"Take us to her coordinates", Ashoka decided. "We'll need to talk".

Ashoka released a smile. The first one for quite some time.

Aldo Ezz had no idea what she has thinking he was happy to see Ashoka smile again.

7


	20. Chapter 20 In need of a Plan

The Clone Wars

The fall of the Republic part 3

In need of a plan

The fact that the jedi is more or wiped out takes a huge toll of Ashoka.

Being hunted by their own brothers takes a toll on the moral of the 718th Legion, or the former 718th Legion.

Shiana was surprised when Ashoka contacted her.

"You're general Tollan"? Ashoka asked in a friendly tone over the screen in front of her.

"That's right", Shiana replied. "And you're Ashoka Tano. The last jedi".

Shiana smiled as she said it.

Ashoka had a little trouble keeping her feeling in control when the former Separatist said that.

"I see you've heard of me", Ashoka replied. "You've also heard that the war is over I assume".

Shiana nodded. She was still sitting in her chair on the bridge.

"We have a common enemy", Ashoka said.

"Oh, we do, do we", Shiana said in a made up surprised tone.

Even if the young jedi could still play tuff but Shiana was sure she had the advantage.

The jedi had just lost all she have ever know and I a traitor to the people she protected and fought for.

"There is an Imperial fleet coming and we stand a better chance against the Empire together", Ashoka argued.

Shiana stood up from the chair and took a few steps towards the screen.

"You want us to work together and fight", Shiana questioned. "When their fleet gets here I'm not going to be here".

"No, we're not going to stay here but we could leave and then work together", Ashoka explained annoyed by Shiana tone.

'Can't let her get inside my head', she thought.

"Alright, let's go somewhere and talk", Shiana suggested. "But what about the Yularen vessel whom left"?

"They probably told the Empire where that I was alive", Ashoka said. "They don't really like me. "But no more of them".

Shiana nodded slowly.

"Do you know of a save place"? Ashoka asked.

"I have an abandoned science base in a system far from the Empire's grasp", Shiana said. "But it will take some time to get there. It's outside Imperial space".

Ashoka fought over it for a few seconds.

She nodded that she agreed.

"I shall send you the coordinates", Shiana said.

Ashoka turned to Ezz.

"Set a course when we get the coordinates Ezz", Ashoka told him.

"Yes commander", Ezz said.

Ashoka looked at him.

"You don't have to call me that anymore", she said. "We're traitors in the eyes of the people remember"?

"Yes sir", Ezz said. "But old habits die hard". He smiled under his helmet.

Ashoka left the bridge and headed back to her quarters.

/

In a dark room on Coruscant Darth Vader kneels before a hologram transmission of Palpataine.

"What is you're bidding my master"? Vader spoke.

"Lord Vader", Palpataine begins. "I still feel a small disturbance in the force".

Vader looked up at him.

"There still is a powerful jedi on the loose", Palpataine continued.

Vader was quiet for a few seconds.

"It is my old padawan", Vader replied.

"She must follow the way of her fellow jedi friends", Palpataine said in a darker voice. "Are your feelings for her clear?

"They are very clear, my master", Vader replied without a doubt in his cold metallic voice.

Palpataine smiled under his cloak.

"When go and make sure she finds her fate", he spoke and the hologram disappeared.

Vader slowly stood up.

He turned around and walked towards the door.

Outside the room was a hallway in which captain Rex and three other clone troopers stood.

They were Fives, Echo and Jessie.

They saluted as lord Vader walked past them and walked after him.

"Captain Rex", lord Vader said.

"Yes lord Vader"? Rex replied.

"Have admiral Yularen make my ship ready", lord Vader said.

Rex picked up a hologram transmitted with his right hand.

After telling Yularen the orders he turned back to Vader.

"May I ask where we're going lord Vader"? Rex asked.

"To find my padawan", lord Vader Replied.

Echo, Fives and Jessie glanced at each other.

They all knew that when they find her they will kill her.

/

Ashoka is sitting on her bed and is fighting of tears.

She was sitting on her knees with her fists ready to punch something, or someone.

Most of her friends are dead and she couldn't keep all her feelings inside any longer.

She was also worried about Obi-wan who said that he was going to contact her later when he could.

What if he's dead too?

"I can't be the last jedi", Ashoka mumbled quietly as tears fell from her eyes.

She was sure she wasn't the very last one yet, master Yoda most have survived.

After all he isn't the Grand master for no reason.

Hopefully Plo Koon and Obi-wan was still alive.

But it was little comfort in hope at the moment.

The three cruisers traveled through hyperspace for five days before they stopped next time.

The reason they stopped was because they were hoping to gather a larger fleet at the planet of Panajx.

Ashoka would be trying to get some Weequay pirates to join them.

Or to be more prissily Hondo Ohnaka and his pirate gang which and ships and weapons that could be useful.

But it might not be so easy to convince him, even if the two had worked together some times before.

Panajx is one of Hondo's smaller hideouts and supply bases.

The planet is mostly made up of deserts and mountains.

Hondo's base in blown straight into the side of a massive mountain and really hard to find.

But with some luck they find it and Ashoka, Ezz, Roadkill and Firewood go down in a shuttle.

Hondo meets them as they land with his armed men with him.

He is surprised when he sees that it is Ashoka and a few clones who step out.

Ashoka walk up to him with the pirates pointing blasters at her.

"I must confess", Hondo said in a surprised tone. "I was expecting the Empire to attack me when I tract your ships in orbit".

"Everything is not as it appears, Hondo", Ashoka said, forcing herself to smile.

Hondo smirked at her and ordered his men to lower their weapons.

"So, what brings you here little jedi"? Hondo asked.

"I have a business proposal for you", Ashoka said.

Hondo raised his right eyebrown with interest.

"Let's go inside my dear", he said and showed her the way in. Ezz and the clones followed.

As did some pirates.

Hondo sat down at a bar well inside the base.

"So, let's talk", he said and turned to her.

Ashoka sat down on a barstool beside him.

/

Ezz and the clones stood some part away and were out of hearing distance.

"What do you thinks their saying"? Firewood asked Roadkill.

Roadkill shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Don't really care", he said.

Firewood glanced at his brother.

"We don't need their help", Roadkill exclaimed irritated of being in the pirates base.

Firewood took a step closer to him.

"The commander thinks so", he said harshly.

Roadkill glanced at his brother.

"Loyal to the end", Roadkill spoke.

Roadkill looked back to Ashoka. "She's lucky to have you under her command".

Firewood didn't reply to that.

"Commander", Roadkill said and turned to Ezz who stood behind the two.

"Why isn't general Shiana down here"? Roadkill asked.

"Well, she's a Separatist so, do she really need a reason to give us all the work", Ezz replied.

"Good point sir", Firewood spoke up.

Roadkill shrugged his shoulders in agreement.

/

"So", Ashoka continued. "How many ships can you get"? She asked in a low voice.

She leaned forward towards Hondo as she spoke.

"Seven", Hondo said in a low voice as well. "But it would take two or three days to get them here. But two of them is already here".

Ashoka glanced around the largely empty bar and back to Hondo.

"I don't see us leaving", she said and forced another smile.

Hondo smiled back.

"Let me go make some calls", he said and stood up and grabbed two glasses with some kind of alcohol.

He gave Ashoka one and clinked the glasses together.

"Cheers, for a glorious alliance", Hondo said and drunk from the glasses.

Ashoka looked at the glass and decided to drink and hope Hondo wasn't trying to set her up.

But then Ezz and the boys would have her back.

Ashoka don't won't to insult Hondo after he agrees on joining their alliance, even if he thinks it is going to be a short lived alliance and she knows that they need all help they can get if they are going to fight the Empire.

Ezz walked up to Ashoka as Hondo left.

"I take it we have a new friend sir", Ezz said.

Ashoka looked at him.

"Well I wouldn't call him a friend", Ashoka said with a smirk. "But we might get stuck here for a few days until his ships arrive".

"Sounds like you have a plan sir", Ezz said.

Ashoka didn't answer him at first.

She merely shocked her head.

6


	21. Chapter 21 Meeting an old Friend

The Clone Wars

The fall of the Republic part 4

Meeting an old friend

Ashoka have returned to the shuttle to contact Shiana's ship and inform her that they will be stuck here for one till two days waiting for the rest of Hondo's ships.

Shiana didn't like being stuck their more when Ashoka did but she agreed.

Ezz, Firewood and Roadkill slowly walked around outside the pirate base.

The pirates were working hard to get weapons and other supplies onboard their ships.

"The sooner we can get away from these pirates scums the better", Roadkill say in a harsh and irritated voice.

Ezz smiled as he removes his helmet and reviles his bold head.

"Your just piss for not being allowed to kill some of them", Ezz said.

Roadkill glanced at him and through his hands up into the air.

"The Hell is pirates good for but target practice"! He argued harshly.

Firewood also took his helmet of and he had just a regular clone haircut.

"Be careful so they don't hear you Roadkill", Firewood told him.

Roadkill now glanced at his other brother to the left.

"Who the heck cares", he said.

"The commander's not going to be so pleased if you broke the alliance with your talking", Ezz said.

Roadkill throw his hands up and left in the other direction.

Ezz shock his head and smirked.

Firewood smirked too.

"He's impossible", Firewood said.

"You bet he is", Ezz said as he started walking again.

Firewood kept up with him.

"But his good at killing so", Ezz continued.

The next second Ashoka's voice was heard on Ezz's comm.

"Ezz, we got a problem", she said.

"What kind of problem sir"? Ezz asked.

Firewood listened curiously.

"Three Goa'uld Motherships just exited hyperspace and is closing in on the planet"!, Ashoka said.

Ezz and Firewood starred at each other.

"Did you say Goa'uld sir"? Ezz asked, hoping he heard wrong.

"That I did Ezz, now get back here", Ashoka ended on the.

The two clones run back to the shuttle and pick out Roadkill on the way.

It took a few minutes for the shuttle to get to the cruiser the Makaba.

Ashoka arrived on the bridge and a young clone officer met her.

"Commander, it's the strangest thing", he said. "The three Motherships made a dead stop in front of us and wishes to talk to you".

"Are you saying they asked for me personally"? Ashoka asked him.

"Yes commander", the young clone replied.

Ashoka was just as everybody else confused by the normally so aggressive Goa'uld reaction.

"Put them through", Ashoka said.

On the large screen a man was seen.

"Tec-ma-te Ashoka Tano", a muscular dark-skinned man said and smiled.

"Teal'c", Ashoka said and smiled. "I didn't expect to see you here".

"Indeed", Teal'c replied and nodded.

"I thought you was fighting false gods", Ashoka said.

Teal'c smiled.

"I have convinced the Jaffa council to come and discuss helping you in your cause", Teal'c spoke.

Ashoka's eyes went wide.

She didn't expect him to say that. I mean didn't he have gods to slay or something.

Perhaps it is going well if he is here to try to help her.

"Whoa, you really took me of guard there", Ashoka said as the bridge crew looked surprised at each other.

/

Ashoka took a shuttle alone over to Teal'cs Ha'tak.

Ezz didn't like that she went alone but had little to say in the matter.

Ashoka entered a room with a long table in the middle.

Eight older looking Jaffa sat around it, as did Teal'c.

Ashoka bowed in respect.

"Present why we should help you fight the Empire young jedi", an old Jaffa with grey hair spoke.

She walked up to the table.

"A Sith cannot rule the galaxy", Ashoka said. "The jedi will not let the Sith win".

"The jedi Order is gone young one", the man said.

Ashoka glanced at him.

"As long as One Jedi is still alive there is hope and there are still several of us left", Ashoka said harshly.

The council members glanced at each other.

"We must free all of our people from the grasp of the Goa'uld", another asian looking man said.

Also he was old.

"The Goa'uld will be the least of our problems if Palpataine remains in power", Teal'c said is support of Ashoka.

"I think that our people should first be freed", the first man said.

Ashoka sighed.

"It's only a matter of time before Palpataine turns his attention to conquer the whole galaxy and after that he might turn to another galaxy", Ashoka told them.

"He have no reason to attack us", a third argued.

"He is driven by a lust for power, just like the Goa'uld", Teal'c said. "It will be no end to his lust to conquer. And billion will suffer under his rule".

"We cannot dismiss a call for help", the asian man said and looked across the table at the others.

"Our own rebellion is not going very well", an older brown haired women said. "We cannot support another one".

"In another galaxy for that matter", the first man said.

"I can support her with two of my Motherships", Teal'c spoke.

Ashoka glanced at him.

The council members didn't look happy over what he just said.

Teal'c looked at Ashoka.

"Master Tano saved saved my life and helped bring down Apophis", Teal'c said.

Ashoka's eyes became wide for a second.

'I did what'? Ashoka fought for herself.

She didn't remember herself doing much more when being captured, tortured and helped to escape by Teal'c.

Is he lying to get them to help her? Woah he really is as much of a friend as she remembered him to be.

"Very well Teal'c", the asian said and stood up.

Teal'c will take two Motherships and help master Tano's rebellion and we return to our own galaxy in the other ship", he said.

Ashoka bowed and thanked them.

Teal'c left on Ashoka's shuttle to the Makaba.

Ashoka's rebel fleet would have 12 ships when Hondo's five other ships arrive tomorrow.

Also both Shiana and Teal'c are successful military commanders.

Hondo's good too.

After a few hours Teal'c, Shiana and Ashoka decided of several targets to attack.

They must set course the minute Hondo's ships arrive so the Empire can't react to quickly.

Hondo had information over massive clone troop movements in a system not so far from them.

It appears they are preparing for war against countless neutral systems. Also called the Hadram Alliance.

They are going to attack several important space station and slow down the upcoming attack.

/

Darth Vader walked onto the bridge of the Resolute.

He walked up to admiral Yularen which turned to him.

"Lord Vader we are being contacted by captain Aaerk, who leads the force who was hunting commander Tano", Yularen said.

"Put him through admiral", lord Vader said.

The image of a young, tall and blond man came up on the big screen.

"Lord Vader", he greeted. "I'm afraid to inform you that we have lost the jedi Tano".

Vader first said nothing.

"She must be found and executed immediately captain", lord Vader said. "I shall have no excuses".

Yularen glanced over at lord Vader for a few seconds when he heard that.

"I will arrive personally in 16 hours and I will find her", lord Vader said.

He turned around and walked away.

Captain Aaerk disappeared from the screen.

/

The next day Hondo's ships arrived and Ashoka and 12 ships large fleet entered hyperspace to attack a comm station in space over a planet.

It took them three hours to arrive.

Ezz turned to Ashoka. Both stood on the bridge.

"There is no defense around the comm station sir", he said. "It appeared that pirate was right after all".

Ashoka looked at the space station which was lying in the middle of nowhere almost.

"Alright when, tell the fleet to open fire", she ordered.

Ashoka hesitated before giving the order.

"Yes sir", Ezz replied and pointed at another clone on the bridge.

"Inform the other ships to open fire", he said.

Ashoka heard no hesitation in his voice but on the inside he did hesitate but he knew it had to be done.

They saw how the comm station quickly was torn apart.

"How many clone were on that station"? a newer recruit asked, sounding almost heartbroken.

"A couple of thousands", an young clone officer in a grey uniform answered.

It was all quiet for a couple of seconds before Ashoka gave orders of a new target.

"It will only take us a few minutes to get to the next comm station", she said. "Set a course Ezz".

"Yes sir", Ezz replied. "The station didn't get a message out so no one knows what is going on".

They went to hyperspace and dropped out two minutes later.

Ezz glanced at Ashoka.

"Hondo was right sir", Ezz said.

"Yeah", Ashoka replied. "Still no defending ships. Well open fire".

Several things went through Ashoka's head right now.

She couldn't stop thinking of all those thousands of clone who was mercilessly killed.

It was been quite some time since Obi-wan's message and he said he would contact her again.

Perhaps he had been killed or captured. But hopefully it just took longer for him to contact her when he first thought.

The station had now been destroyed.

"Alright when", Ezz said. "Should we destroy the last comm station in the region"?

Ashoka thought about it. Did they really have time?

But they would get these chance again so it might be worth it.

"Set a course Ezz", Ashoka decided.

Ezz nodded.

/

At the same time lord Vader was informed that two comm stations had gone quiet and Palpataine told him that he should investigate it.

Vader's master believed that Ashoka was behind this.

Later he was told that the third comm station also have gone dark and most likely been destroyed.

Lord Vader sat a course for a supply station about a day from there.

He believed that Ashoka's next target would be there.

But he didn't know how big her fleet was.

Lord Vader was in his quarters when he was told they had arrived and another fleet shortly arrived.

He walked up to the bridge.

"Can you identify the ships Yularen"? Lord Vader asked.

"Yes lord Vader", Yularen said and turned to captain Rex.

Rex nodded towards the forward window.

"There is a Separatist vessel, two Goa'uld Motherships, two Imperial cruisers and seven pirate ships", Rex explained. "Ashoka's flagships the Makaba is in the fleet".

Lord Vader commanded eight cruisers.

Lord Vader looked straight forward. "So let's see who the strongest Ashoka are", he said quietly.

7


	22. Chapter 22 A step in the wrong direction

The Clone Wars

The fall of the Republic Last parts

5 & 6 in one

A step in the wrong direction

A clone in a grey uniform turned to Ahsoka and Ezz.

"Sirs, a fleet just dropped out of hyperspace", he said. "It's the Empire"!

"How many ships"? Asked Ezz.

The clone looked at the screen again.

"Less then we have commander", he replied.

The battle begun as the Ahsoka's and lord Vader's fleets headed towards each other and opened fire.

"Launch fighters", Ahsoka said.

The order was given and not long after fighters swiped through space around the battle field.

Ahsoka turned to an officer in a grey uniform.

"Take us in closer to Anakin's"… Ahsoka stopped herself. "I mean Darth Vader's flagship".

The officer nodded and turned towards another man at a consul to his left.

"Did you catch all that"? He asked.

"Yes sir, taking us in", the other replied.

Ezz looked at Ahsoka as he stood next to her.

He was trying to figure out what she was thinking and what her next step would be.

Even if he had worked for her for some time he had trouble figuring out Ahsoka's next move.

He assumed this was something she'd picked out from general Skywalker.

"What's the plan sir"? Ezz asked her.

Ahsoka didn't move at all. She just kept looking out at Vader's flagship that was getting bigger and bigger.

"We're going to board the Resolute", she finely said.

Ezz's eyes went big inside the helmet.

"We're what"! He said.

"Think of it Ezz", Ahsoka said in a serious voice. "If we can capture Vader it's going to be a hard against Palpataine's Empire".

Ezz looked out at the Resolute and fought about it.

He came to the conclusion that the Togruta girl was right.

The ships shock a little now and again.

Ahsoka turned around and started too walked of the bridge.

But first she spoke to Ezz.

"Have the clones we can spare meet me at the airlock", she said. "And when you meet me at the airlock too Ezz".

"Yes sir, never thought you'll ask", Ezz replied.

/

At the airlock Ahsoka, Ezz and around 50 clones stood and waited.

They felt how the two large cruisers airlocks hooked up and the immediate area around the airlock shook a little.

But not enough to make Ahsoka or her men fall over.

Ahsoka held her two lightsabers in the hands.

They were still deactivated.

A clone looked at her and she nodded.

He pushed a button on a small panel and the airlock opened.

Ahsoka was through as she activated the two lightsabers and deflected blaster fire.

She volted several meters through the hallway and cut up five clones.

She stopped and decapitated a clone to her left.

Ezz was fourth person in and fired his blaster.

He shouted to his men.

"Don't hold back! The traitor won't do that"! He shouted.

The short hallway was littered with dead bodies after only 30 seconds.

Clones on both sides battled with the fought in the back of their head that they were all brothers in arms.

Obviously they are brothers but they have done several missions together in the past.

Some of the clones had trouble opening fire when they saw Ahsoka coming through the airlock.

The small battle around the airlock was over within two one and a half minute.

Ahsoka turned to Ezz.

"Alright let's spread out", she said.

"If you say so sir", Ezz replied and nodded.

Ahsoka run down another hallway and Ezz took his men and run don't another but leaving some men to hold the airlock.

/

Lord Vader a clone, more preciously Dogma.

As they walked around a corner they stopped.

Only a few meters away Ahsoka stood with her lightsabers in attack position.

Lord Vader and Ahsoka had both used the force to find each other.

"Ahsoka", lord Vader said in his dark voice.

"Lord Vader is it"? Ahsoka replied. Her eyes narrowed somewhat.

Dogma pointed his blaster at her and stepped up to lord Vader's right side.

"Not too long ago you called me master Ahsoka", lord Vader said.

Ahsoka's eyes narrowed even further.

"You're Not my master sith", she said in a cold and harsh voice.

Very well then jedi", lord Vader said and activated his red lightsaber. "You have chosen your fate".

Ahsoka runs right at the two and Dogma pulled the trigger.

Dogma falls to the hard metal floor seconds later.

A green lightsaber drilled right through him.

Vader blocks Ahsoka blow and she stops.

She forced him to slowly go backwards.

Ahsoka throws blow after blow and Vader keep backing though the hallways.

"Yes, use your anger Ahsoka", lord Vader said as he delivers a swift strike how pushed the young jedi backwards.

Ahsoka used both her lightsabers to attack after only a few seconds again.

She is filled with anger that she can't seem to control any longer.

"Only by using all your anger can you defeat me", lord Vader said.

Ahsoka are yet to have spoken a word sense the beginning of the battle.

Lord Vader can see the anger and rage in her eyes.

Finely Ahsoka kicked the sith to the ground and attempted to deliver one final attack.

The sith lord force pushed her away and stands up.

He retrieved his red lightsaber with the force.

Ahsoka soon jumped at him again.

/

Ezz and his men fight their way through the ships halls.

He fired at two clones and runs up and hits a third with his blaster as his ammo run out.

He picked up a dead clones blaster and pointed it at the third clones head.

He is now lying on the ground and turned his hand and looked at him.

Ezz finely sees that its Rex he is about to kill.

He froze and just starred at the clone captain.

Rex see that it is Ezz who is standing over him, pointing a blaster at his hand.

But Ezz takes a step back and lowers the blaster.

Rex sits up.

For a few seconds they just looked at each other.

"What the heck are we doing Rex"? Ezz asked his old brother.

Ezz don't really see any of the clones he see as traitors as his brother anymore.

Rex doesn't have an answer to Ezz's question.

Except a few dead clones they are alone in the hallway but they still here blaster fire not too far away.

"I am not sure Ezz", Rex finely replied.

For almost a minute is is quite and Rex stands up.

He still looked at Ezz, just as Ezz looked at him.

"We're brothers Ezz", Rex said. "We're not Rebels. You know which side your on".

Rex was convincing Ezz that he was on the wrong side.

Both take their helmets of and reviled their two bold heads.

"We've fought on many battlefields against the clankers old pal", Ezz said in a soft voice.

"So we have", Rex said in a just as soft voice.

Ezz looked don't on the floor.

"You are both right and wrong Rex".

Rex took a step closer to him.

"What am I right and wrong about Ezz"?

Ezz looked up at Rex again.

"You are right about that I know which side am on". He became quite in a few seconds speaking again.

He put his red striped helmet back on.

"You're wrong about us being brothers. We are not brother anymore. None of you are", Ezz said with a decisive voice.

Rex eyes went wide for a seconds when Ezz said it.

He looked at his left holster that still had a blaster pistol in it.

Ezz glanced down at the blaster he was still holding.

"I will kill you if I have to Rex", Ezz said.

Rex moved his hand over his holster.

"Don't Rex", Ezz said, trying to prevent him from going after his blaster.

Rex pulled after his blaster.

Ezz raised his blaster and pulled the trigger once.

Rex fell backwards to the ground.

Ezz shocked his head slowly.

"I'm sorry Rex", he said.

Ezz run down the hallway behind Rex after that.

/

Lord Vader and Ahsoka arrived in some kind of computer central with some clones with grey uniforms.

They turned as they saw the fight enter the room.

Lord Vader ordered the clones to get out.

They quickly did so.

Lord Vader suddenly moved his lightsaber down a bit and reached his left hand out into the air towards Ahsoka.

Ahsoka stood ready to fight but didn't attack him right now.

"Join me Ahsoka", lord Vader said. "Together we shall destroy the Emperor and rule the galaxy".

"Nether", Ahsoka replied.

Lord Vader moved down his arm.

"Very well, you have chosen your fate", he said.

He force pushed Ahsoka far out into the hallway they came from.

It took Ahsoka some time to get back on her feet.

She back away from Vader as he walked against her.

Ezz was heard on the comm.

"Commander, they are going into hyperspace soon, and we are being over manned", he said.

"Get back to the airlock and onto our ship", Ahsoka replied. "Get everyone of the ship".

"Yes sir", Ezz said.

Ahsoka started to run. She held her right arm with her left one.

Lord Vader was not too far behind her.

Yularen contacted him on the comm.

"Lord Vader, the rebels are falling back to their ships to disconnect", Yularen said.

"Don't let Ahsoka escape, I don't care about the others. Go to hyperspace when you can", lord Vader said.

"But if we still are connected we may take the ship apart"! Yularen protested.

"That is an order admiral", lord Vader said.

/

Ezz run through the airlock with several other clones.

"Hurry up"! Ezz yelled.

He could see how Ahsoka run towards them.

Ahsoka stopped as a familiar voice yelled after her.

"Commander"!

Ahsoka turned around.

Echo and Fives stood there with lowered guns only a few meters away.

They didn't have to say anything for Ahsoka knew what they about to try to say.

She pointed at the airlock.

"Let's go"! She said to them.

The three run through the airlock and Ezz locked it as more clones came running and firing.

Lord Vader also arrived, but he too was too late.

"Disconnect fast", Ahsoka shouted in a comm to the bridge.

The disconnected to Vader's ship and it and two others entered hyperspace.

Ezz looked at two new clones.

"Who are these two"? He asked.

Ahsoka glanced at the two.

"It's Fives and Echo", she said in a simple voice. "They are on our side now".

"We give you our word as soldiers that we will not betray you", Fives said.

Ezz glanced at the clone.

Finely he nodded.

"When you can't trust a fellow soldiers word the galaxy has reached a point of no return", Ezz said.

"Thank you commander", Each said.

A clone walked up to them.

"Commander", he said and looked at Ahsoka. "The bridge says that the Imperial space station has been destroyed".

"Thank you trooper", Ahsoka said. "It will take them many months to rebuild the four stations we have destroyed".

/

Several hours later Hondo, Shiana and Teal'c met onboard the Makaba to discuss their next point of business.

They were in a meeting room with a table and chairs around it.

Hondo laughs.

"A really victory"! He said.

"Indeed", Teal'c said. "But we lost one Mothership and two Pirate ships".

Shiana leaned back in her chair.

"Only nine left", she stated.

Hondo looked at her.

"Small potato", he argued.

"We must decide that to too next", Ahsoka interrupted.

She stood up in one end of the table.

"The Empire will not give up", Teal'c said.

Hondo turned his head to him.

"You think", he said arrogantly.

Teal'c ignored the pirate scum.

"If anything we should expect lord Vader to come after us with all forces he can gather", Teal'c continued.

Shiana nodded and agreed with the Jaffa's conclusion.

Shiana turned to Ahsoka.

"It's time to go into hiding", Shiana said. "At least for some time".

Shiana moved her left hand through her black hair.

Ahsoka looked around the table.

Teal'c nodded.

Hondo didn't do anything. Ahsoka couldn't tell what he was thinking right now.

"Then it's decided", Ahsoka said. "Now, where are we to go"?

"I have a secret base at an ice world a few days travel from here", Shiana said. "It's deep in what was Separatist space and none live of the planet".

Ahsoka left the meeting room and headed for the bridge.

Ezz turned around as the room opened and Ahsoka walked in.

"Sir", he greeted her. "How are you feeling now"?

"Better Ezz", she replied. "Set course for the Tala system".

Ezz looked at her strangely.

"But there are no life in the system", he said.

"Yes I now that", she replied simply.

Ezz nodded and gave the new orders.

He glanced at Ahsoka, hoping to get an answer for why they are going to the Tala system.

"There are an abandoned Separatist base that Shiana have in secret", Ahsoka suddenly explained.

"Oh, I see", Ezz said.

Ahsoka smiled at him.

"I will go meditate, contact me if you need me", she told him.

Ezz nodded. "Yes sir".

/

Teal'c, Hondo and Shiana returned to their own ships.

Yularen walked up to lord Vader.

"Lord Vader", he said.

Lord Vader turned to him.

"What is it admiral"? Vader asked.

"The emperor is sending 30 cruisers that will be here tomorrow", Yularen said.

Vader nodded slowly.

"Very well admiral, anything else"? He asked.

"Yes lord Vader", Yularen said. "There is one more thing. The emperor tells us to head for the Tala system as soon as reinforcements arrive".

Lord Vader said nothing.

Yularen bowed and left Vader's quarters.

Vader sat and starred into the air in quietness.

/

The days went by and finely Ahsoka's rebel fleet arrived at the planet Tala.

The planet was covered in nothing but ice and snow.

As they closed in on the planet lord Vader's fleet of more than 30 ships arrive.

"Sir, an imperial fleet is in our back", Ezz said.

"Shields up and turned us around", Ahsoka ordered.

Vader's cruisers swiftly opened fire.

As did the rebels shortly after.

"Tell Shiana's cruiser concentrate their fire on the cruiser in sector 11", Ahsoka ordered.

Ezz turned to two men at the communication consul.

"You heard the commander", Ezz said to them.

"Have us fire on the same cruiser", Ahsoka said.

Ezz took a couple of steps away on the walkway.

"Concentrate your fire power on sector 11", he ordered.

/

Shiana are sitting in her chair on her bridge.

She had just been told of Ahsoka's message.

"Do it", she ordered the droids.

"Roger, roger", a droid commander replied.

Another droid turned to her.

"General, the enemy fleet have surrounded us", he said.

Shiana didn't reply him.

"We are taking serious damage general", the same droid said. "Three cruisers are firing upon us".

The cruiser shocked heavily, throwing most droids to the ground.

"General, our hangar exploded", a droid reported.

The bridge shakes over and over again.

A droid turned to her.

"General, commander Tano flagship the Makaba tells us to get out of the enemies line of fire and get behind them", the droid said.

Shiana didn't reply.

"Sh-should we do what she says sir"? The droid asked.

"If we move Ahsoka's will have three more cruisers firing at them", Shiana said.

She moved her dark skinned hands back and fixed her black ponytail.

She was the only one on the bridge that was still calm.

"General our shields are down at 20 %", the droid commander told her.

He held onto a metal chair not to fall over.

"Move us back towards the planet and the rest of the fleet", Shiana said.

"Roger, roger", the droid commander said.

A droid turned around and shouted. "General our shields are gone. The next hit will take us out"!

The droid commander turned to Shiana.

"Should we evacuate the ship general"? He asked nervously.

Shiana merely shock her head.

"What"! The droid replied shocked by the answer.

Seconds later they turned their attention to the front window.

Through it they see how the cruiser front exploded and the explosion went back throughout the cruiser.

Shiana closed her eyes and took a deep and easy breath.

/

Look"! Ezz said and pointed out the front window.

Ahsoka looked and saw Shiana's cruiser explode.

She was horrified but had no time to think over it.

A massive explosion throws her to the floor.

Ezz stand up and reached out his hand for Ahsoka.

"Are you alright sir"? He asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, what was that"? Ahsoka replied.

"Our engines were destroyed", an officer said. "We're moving closer into the planets atmospheres".

Another clone turned and looked out at them.

"Commander Tano, another of the enemy cruisers have been disabled", he told her.

Ahsoka smirked a little.

"Two down, only about 30 left", she said.

Another explosion throws most of the bridge crew to the ground.

Ahsoka was soon on her feet again.

"Our shields are almost gone"! The same officer yelled to her.

"Orders sir"? Ezz said while turning to her.

Ahsoka closed her eyes.

She sighed and opened her eyes again.

"Abandon ship", she said.

Ezz froze and starred at her.

In the background a consul explodes, killing three men.

"Medic"! A man shouted. "We need a medic up here"!

"Sound the evacuation alarm"! Ezz shouted. "We're abandoning the ship".

Ahsoka jumped down to the comm consul.

"Attention, all crewmembers get to the escape pods. We're abandoning the ship", Ahsoka said in the internal comm system.

"Everyone out"! She told the bridge crew.

They started to leave the bridge.

/

Echo stood near an area with several escape pods as clones come running.

"Let's go"! He shouted. "Get in fast"!

Some were nearby he could hear explosions.

Fives grabbed Echo's arm and pulled him inside a pod.

"Let's go Echo, don't just stand there"! Fives told him.

In the same pod Firewood, Roadkill and Gear entered after Echo.

Gear closed the hatch and hit the eject button.

/

"Sir, we've entered the atmosphere"! A man shouted.

Ahsoka didn't replied but used the force to move the man to the door.

"Get out of here"! She shouted.

As Ezz glanced out the front window before leaving her saw how three pirate ships entered hyperspace.

"Looks like Hondo just left us to die", he said to himself.

He started running but stopped.

"Sir"! He shouted to Ahsoka who still stood in the middle of the large bridge.

"I'm right behind you Ezz", Ahsoka told him.

She turned to him, away from a weapon consul.

"Get out of here Ezz, that's an order"! She shouted at him over the sound of explosions.

Ezz turned around after some seconds of hesitation and run to the escape pods.

At the same time Teal'c's Motherships was forced to enter hyperspace and escape.

Teal'c, unlike Hondo intended to return and look for survivors later after Vader's fleet leaves.

13


	23. Chapter 23 A Trip Back in Time

The Clone Wars

A new Future part 1

A trip back in time

A young man wanting to be a jedi like his father named Luke Skywalker finds himself training under an old Grand master Yoda.

Yoda is meditating with Luke. It's quiet, until Yoda stands up suddenly. He starred into the air.

Luke opened his eyes, feeling Yoda's change. As he looked at the former Grand master Yoda.

He also stood up. Luke took the few steps over to Yoda, whom stood quietly without a sound.

"Is something wrong master Yoda"? He asked.

Yoda looked to him.

"Gather your friends you must, go to the Tala system, you must", Yoda said decisively.

"What"? Was Luke's only reply at first.

The Tala was an abandoned system without any intelligent life. As far as Luke knew it as a frozen waste land.

Yoda slowly walked away.

"Hurry, you must", he said in a worrying voice. "Help someone, you must. A friend it is".

Luke didn't understand. Still with Yoda often you didn't and maybe weren't supposed to.

"Important, this is", Yoda said pointing at him with his walking stick. "Use the force, and successful, will you be".

Luke decided not to question him and went back to his fighter. Luke contacted the millennium falcon when he was in space over the planet of Dagobah. Yoda were a little surprised that the dark side had kept this hidden from him for 20 years. It appeared the dark side was losing its grip. Or had it been hiding it from him? Unlikely this was. Possible a contribution the dark side simply was. It was good news if Luke could make it in time. If he felt it, then the dark side could too.

/

Han Solo, Chewbacca, C-3PO and princess Leia was in the Falcon on a hidden rebel base two days later, waiting for Luke who just landed. They didn't know much about why Luke had forced them together so quickly. Assuming it was important they didn't object.

R2-D2 was with Luke as they hurried towards the Falcon.

"Did he only say that it was important"? Leia asked Han.

"Yeah, he didn't say much more at all", Han sighed. "Wonder what he's up to".

He looked at Leia. "He hang up on me. Me"!

It didn't take Luke long to get onboard the Millennium Falcon.

Suddenly Luke's voice was heard on the comm.

"I'm onboard guys, now let's get going", Luke said.

Han started up the old ship.

"Hope you know what you're doing kid", he said to himself.

Leia, C-3PO and Chewbacca went back to a smaller room with a table to meet Luke and see what is going on.

C-3PO saw R2-D2 come in first.

"Do you know what is going on R2"? The gold colored droid asked.

R2 replied with some beeping sounds.

After R2 Luke came in.

"Luke what is going on? What is so important we have to leave immediately"? Leia asked curios and worried.

"Well there isn't much time to get to the Tala system", Luke said. "We're going to help someone, I think". He wasn't sure himself on why he had to go there yet.

Chewbacca roared.

"I must say I too wonder what you mean with, I think"? C-3PO said to Luke.

"I don't know really what to find but Yoda said it was important so", Luke try to explain.

For him that was enough and if it was enough for Luke then Leia was usually onboard.

Leia and Chewbacca glanced at each other.

"Alright, when it must be important", Leia said.

She also smiled trustingly at Luke.

Chewbacca roared that he agreed.

"But it might be harder to convince Han", Leia inputted.

But fortunately Han didn't need much convincing either. Mostly because they were already on the way but still he had trouble with it. The old green man sounded like a weirdo to him.

"How do we know what to look for"? Han asked in disbelief.

"Yoda said that I will know with help of the force", Luke said.

Han sighed and smirked.

"Great, the force", he said sarcastically.

"How come you still don't believe in the force"? Luke asked.

"I don't believe in anything I can't see", Han replied. "As you know".

/

It took a long time but finely they were in orbit around Tala.

Luke was happy that scans revealed no Imperial ships. Maybe they hadn't noticed whatever Yoda noticed.

They were all in the cockpit as Han turned to Luke.

"So kid, what's next"? Han asked.

Luke starred out the front window as Obi-wan/Ben Kenobi's spirit appeared.

Chewbacca and Leia's eyes went wide and they flinched backwards in their seats.

Han almost jumped out of his seat when he saw the spirit of Kenobi. He wasn't one to believe in ghosts but…

"Holy! He shouted horrified over whatever was happening.

"Ben", Luke said happily when he saw him.

"You must use the force to find the location on the planet Luke", Obi-wan said.

Luke closed his eyes and used the force to guide him.

He turned to Han just as Obi-wan disappeared.

"Alright take us down to these coordinates", Luke said.

Han still starred at him without a word. He'd lost the ability to speak for the moment.

"Luke, that just happened"? Leia asked confused, but not scared lie Han.

Luke entered a set of coordinates.

"Ben Kenobi just was here", he said in a simple tone.

"Oh", Han said shrugging his shoulders. "Was that all".

/

Han landed in an ice filled valley.

The snow was falling from the sky and vision was poorly.

The group dress warm and headed out.

They could barely see their own hand before themselves.

Leia, Luke and Han went while R2-D2 and the annoying golden droid stayed in the ship.

"Where the heck are we going"? Han asked, raising his voice to be heard.

They didn't walk far until Luke stopped.

"Here it is"! He said.

They almost had to shout to be heard over the wind.

"I don't see anything"! Han shouted back.

Luke sat down and placed his hand in the snow.

With the force he removed almost four decimeters of snow.

Leia and Han could see nothing but a cloud of snow until it blows away.

Leia stepped forward and stopped by Luke's left side.

She could see something buried under the snow.

"What is it"? She shouted to Luke.

Luke bent down and removed one last thin layer of snow.

"It's an escape pod", Luke then replied.

Han walked up to them to.

"Woah, guess the old guy was right"! Han shouted over the wind punching Luke's shoulder.

"It looks really old"! Leia shouted. "Maybe from the Republic era"!

"Open it Luke"! Han shouted.

Luke tried keying the consul on the side but had no luck.

He activated his lightsaber and tried to make a hole in the pod. He was careful not to cut through the occupant.

"Stand back"! He told his friends.

He used the force to remove the door and placed it beside them.

"Wow, who is that"? Han shouted as he looked inside.

Luke bent down to pick the young occupant up.

/

Chewbacca was at the white table then the group came back.

Luke carried a young Togruta girl who only looked a few years younger than Luke and Leia.

Chewbacca asked who it was with a roar.

He felt it was something familiar over her, but he couldn't place her.

"No idea buddy", Han said. "Let's lay her down on the table. She's ice cold".

"The pod must have acted like some kind of stasis chamber in the cold climate", Luke said.

"That must be why she's alive", Leia agreed. "And as young as when she ended up down there".

"Incredible", Han had to agree.

Chewbacca roared.

He wanted to know what the hell was going on.

Han, Leia and Luke all placed their thick winter clothes over the female to warm her.

"Oh dear", C-3PO said.

Suddenly R2-D2 started beeping and moving around like he had blown a fuse.

"What's wrong with him"? Han asked annoyed.

"I have no idea sir", C-3PO replied and asked R2.

R2 replied with a beeping sound.

But before anyone could say something Leia saw that the Togruta's hand moved.

"Her hand moved"! She told the rest.

Han turned back to the girl on the table.

He was going to say something when Chewbacca interrupted with a roar.

"What", Han said. "What you mean you know who it is"?

Chewbacca had just figured out where he remembered her from.

"What "! Luke said with interest. "Who is it Chewy"?

"I believe her eyes are opening master Luke", C-3PO said, interrupting and pointed at the table.

No one had seen it but R2 had left the room in the chaos. In fact he had left the ship. He was out in the cold to take a look at the pod they found. He knew something was missing.

Ashoka opened her eyes slowly.

The first thing she saw was three human faces looking at her.

"How are you feeling"? Leia asked.

"Eh, headache and really cold", Ashoka said with a weak voice. "But it's getting warmer".

She felt tired and exhausted with little direct memory about what happened.

Ashoka heard a familiar roar and Chewbacca's head could be seen when she turned hers to the right.

"Chewbacca"? She asked, not really sure if it was him.

Chewbacca roared and nodded happily.

"Thought you might have dead on Kashyyyk", she said and smiled. "Glad I was wrong".

The Wookie roared. –Look who's talking-

"What"? Ashoka said.

She didn't understand what he meant.

"What is you name"? Luke asked, changing subject.

Ashoka turned and tried to sit up.

"My names Ashoka Tano", she said.

"I am Leia Organa and that's Han Solo and he is Luke Skywalker", Leia introduced the group.

"And apparently you already know Chewy here", Han said, nodding at his friend.

Han looked confused.

Ashoka looked around the room.

She saw a golden droid.

"C-3PO, is that you"? She asked it.

"Indeed madam", he replied. "Forgive me but… do I know you"?

Chewbacca started roaring and explaining to Ashoka that her escape pod has been froze for about 20 years.

"How the heck do you know it have been 20 years"? Han asked questionably. It sounded like to much details for him to know.

Chewbacca roared, explaining it.

"The battle of what"? Han said and looked confused at Luke.

Luke wasn't more knowledgeable on the subject.

Leia filled them in.

"The battle of Tala is where the Empire crushed the first rebellion 20 years ago", she explained. "A combined fleet of pirates, Jaffa, former Separatists and traitorous clones fought back but was wiped out at Tala".

"That's not right", Ashoka said putting a finger up in protest.

They looked at her.

"Wait", Luke said. "You took part in the battle of Tala"? Luke asked.

Ashoka nodded.

"I convinced the Seps, pirates and Jaffa to join forces with me. But we were not wiped out", Ashoka said. "Some ships escaped, although we got our butts kicked".

Luke and Han glanced at each other.

"Eh, well it haven't been any pirates nor Jaffa taking part in any rebellion ever sense", Han said.

"They must have gone into hiding", Leia said. "May I asked what you were doing here"?

"We were about to go into hiding in an abandon separatist base", Ashoka said. "Wait did you find any other pods"?

Leia shook her head.

Ashoka knew it was a long shot that some troopers from her fleet had survived.

Ashoka tried to stand up with Chewbacca's help.

"Careful Ashoka", Han suggested.

Just when R2 came in and he was holding something, two something to be exact and he was beeping quite a lot.

Ashoka got a big smiled when she saw him.

"R2"! She shouted.

R2 came up to her and she sat down and gave him a huge hug.

Ashoka stood up again and took what R2 was holding.

"Is those lightsabers"? Luke asked surprised.

Ashoka attached them to her waist.

"Yeah they are", she said.

Han, Luke and Leia's eyes went wide.

"You're a jedi"! Han said in an outburst of amazement.

Ashoka nodded.

"How did you know where to find me"? She asked curious, thinking it probably wasn't a mistake.

"Luke used the force or something", Han said and nodded towards Luke.

Ashoka smiled.

She sensed that he boy and girl both was strong with the force.

But suddenly she stopped and her eyes were wide as she starred at Luke.

What did the woman say his name was again? It couldn't be a coincidence.

Luke looked strangely at her.

He felt a bit creeped out.

"Is something wrong Ashoka"? Luke asked.

"What did you say your last name was"? Ashoka asked.

"Skywalker", Luke said. "Is it something wrong with that"?

Ashoka just stood quietly for half a minute before speaking.

"Anakin had a son", she said shocked.

She couldn't believe it and had to admit she hadn't seen that coming.

Luke lighted up.

"Did you know my father"? He said and walked up to her.

Ashoka nodded.

8


	24. Chapter 24 New Friend

The Clone Wars

A new Future part 2

New friend

"Your father was assigned to be my master by master Yoda under the clone wars", Ahsoka explained. "I considered with a close friend".

She trailed of and looked away.

"Until"… She started.

"Yes I know, Ben told me what happened to him", Luke said, taking over so she wouldn't have to talk about it herself.

Ahsoka looked back at Luke.

"He did"? She asked in disbelief.

Luke nodded.

"Yes, a jedi knight who betrayed the order killed him. Vader", Luke said.

Ahsoka didn't know what to say. She knew this isn't what happened but master Yoda and Obi-wan must have felt that the boy couldn't know what really happened. But could she lie to him? He saved her life just but it might break him to find out the truth. For his own good she must keep the lie alive.

"Yes… Vader… killed your father", Ahsoka said to confirm the lie. She immediately felt horrible.

"Wait a minute", she said. "Who the heck in Ben"?

Before herm id had made the assumed connation to Obi-wan before she understood it.

"He chanced name from Obi-wan Kenobi to Ben Kenobi", Luke said.

Ahsoka lightened up.

"Obi-wan Kenobi"! She exclaimed. "He's alive"!

But Luke shook his head sadly.

"Vader killed him", he said.

Ahsoka starred at Luke as he said it.

Ahsoka know saw that Anakin was truly lost in darkness.

She wanted to sit down and cry at that moment but held herself together.

"It wasn't long ago", Leia said.

Leia studied the young jedi's face expression.

"Did you know him"? She asked gently.

Ahsoka nodded and turned to her.

"He was a friend", she said as she looked down at the floor and sat down. "I guess there all gone know", Ahsoka continued. She hadn't thought of it until now. All the jedi, all her friends. They were all dead, hunted down by their own clones and massacred, 20 years ago. Why couldn't she have died when her flagship exploded in flames? It would have been far less painful.

They could tell she was really sad over all this.

It was quiet in the room for a while.

"I am so sorry", Leia said, sitting down with her. "I can't imagine what you must feel right now".

"Yoda is still alive", Luke said in a low voice. He hoped it might cheer her up.

Ahsoka stood quickly up again.

She grabbed Luke by the shoulders and shook him.

"Master Yoda's alive"! She exclaimed happily.

"Yes he is", Luke said, shocked and happy over her reaction.

"I don't want to ruin the mood but we're deep inside Imperial space and not too far away from a base so can we leave soon"? Han asked.

Luke glanced at him.

Chewbacca roared.

Han pointed at him and smiled somewhat.

"Exactly", Han said.

Leia then got an idea.

Hey", she said. "Why don't we go so Ahsoka can meet Yoda", she suggested.

It was likely Yoda would like to meet this young jedi. That could give her a chance to meet him too.

Han shrugged his shoulders.

He didn't mind where they went as long as they left.

"That's a good idea princess Leia", C-3PO said in an annoying happy tone that only he could have.

Chewbacca and Han left for the cockpit to set the new course for the Dagobah system.

/

Han had trouble finding a place to land so it took a while and it would be longer to walk.

Luke, Leia, Ahsoka and Han started walking.

Han wanted to stay but Chewbacca didn't want to walk through the swamp so he stayed instead.

"Who the heck could ever live here"? Han asked unsure if Luke was sane.

Finely they reached Yoda's little house.

"He really lives here"? Ahsoka said questionable. She frowned at Luke.

She had somewhat trouble believing master Yoda would live here.

Of course she didn't think Luke was wrong.

She would think that Yoda could have found a better place to hide out at. She would have gone mad if she spent 20 years here.

Suddenly Yoda walked out of the house.

He smiled at them.

Han leaned closer to Luke. Yoda leaned on his walking stick.

"That's the great jedi master"? He questioned.

"At 900 years you wouldn't look so good either", Yoda said.

"Oh, eh, I"… Han mumbled.

"Good hearing, have I", Yoda said and pointed to his right ear.

Ahsoka smirked at that.

Leia and Luke wanted to but thought it might be inappropriate in Yoda's presents.

Ahsoka wanted to run up and hug the little green man but she couldn't just hug a jedi master.

It would look weird. Not that master Yoda's decision in where to live wasn't.

Yoda turned his attention to her.

"Glad to see you, I am", he said, smiling more.

"It's really good to see you to master Yoda", Ahsoka said with a big warm smile.

"Come, sit", Yoda said. "Talk, we must".

She sat down on the ground.

The other three joined in.

After a conversation of ten minutes involving Yoda, Luke and Ahsoka only Han was a little bored.

"Can I ask you something Ahsoka"? Han finely asked.

Ahsoka turned her head to him.

"Go right ahead", she said.

"If I got this right Yoda and Ben or Obi-wan, whatever his name was went into hiding, correct"? Han said.

Ahsoka nodded.

"So why didn't you go and hide too"? Han asked. "Why try to take on the Empire on your own"?

"Courage, friendship and loyalty", Yoda said.

But that didn't make Han understand better. He may even have complicated it further for him.

"Well unlike most clones the 718th Legion didn't, mostly follow out their orders", Ahsoka explained. "They were still loyal to me and the memory of the Republic".

"Hard to hide a legion, it is. Very hard", Yoda said and nodded.

"I guess that makes sense", Han said. "Clones is easy to spot in a crowed. They don't really fit in".

"Close to killing Vader, you were", Yoda said.

Ahsoka nodded. "But not close enough. He survived". She didn't ask how he knew that but Yoda was Yoda.

"Only Obi-wan, been that close, he has", Yoda said.

Ahsoka looked at master Yoda.

"Master, what should I do now"? Ahsoka asked.

"Hmm", Yoda said as he considered all options.

"I don't want to interrupt but we need to get to the rebel base on Hoth", Leia said.

Yoda nodded.

"Yes you do", he said. "Stay here, until they return, you shall".

Yoda looked at Ahsoka.

She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you master", she said. "I can't think of another place I rather be". She glanced at the environment around them.

Luke, Leia and Han got up.

"Need to talk, we do", Yoda said and looked at Ahsoka with a determent face.

"Yes master", Ahsoka replied. "I think we do".

Ahsoka now also stood up.

She turned to the other three.

"I can nether repay you enough for finding me", she said.

"Think nothing of it", Han said.

Ahsoka bowed to Luke and he bowed back.

"I'll be back", he said to Yoda.

Yoda nodded with a serious expression on his face.

They went back to the Millennium Falcon and took off.

/

"Ask what your mind thinks Ahsoka", Yoda said.

Ahsoka hesitated at first.

"I understand why not telling Luke about his father but"… Ahsoka trailed of.

"Not wanting to lie, you do, hmm", Yoda said.

She nodded.

"In time, tell him a must", Yoda said.

Yoda saw that it was something else on Ahsoka's mind.

He didn't really need to say anything.

Only by looking at her Ahsoka knew what he wanted.

"Leia and Luke are brother and sister, aren't they"? Ahsoka asked.

Yoda nodded after a few seconds.

"And they don't know", Ahsoka said.

Once again Yoda nodded.

Yoda turned around and begun walked away.

"Come Ahsoka, much to do, we have", he said.

/

As the days went by Luke returned to train and he and R2 brought another X-wing so Ahsoka could fly off Dagobah when she wanted to.

Yoda sent away Ahsoka on an important mission.

Not too long after that Luke travels to Cloud city to save his friend.

6


	25. Chapter 25 Together Again

The Clone Wars

A new Future part 3

Together again

Ahsoka arrived at the planet of Mori Prime to, well Yoda didn't say what she was going to do.

It would come to her when she got there.

Ahsoka landed outside the capital in a mountain area.

She walked out and looked around.

She was led here by the force.

However she didn't understand why.

"What am I doing here"? Ahsoka asked herself.

Then she heard a voice from behind her.

"Ahsoka, is that you"? A manly voice said.

Ahsoka turned around and saw a friendly Jaffa's face.

"Teal'c"! She exclaimed in surprise and happiness.

"Indeed it is me", Teal'c replied with a smile.

She runs up to him.

"What are you doing here"? She asked.

"We are stuck on this world", Teal'c explained. "We cannot get past the fleet in orbit".

"I had no trouble, they just let me pass", Ahsoka said.

Teal'c looked at Ahsoka's ship.

"They must be tracking your ship, hoping you would found us", Teal'c said.

Ahsoka knew he could possibly was right.

But when Ahsoka froze as a man in a clone uniform walked up behind Teal'c.

The uniform had red strips and must be Ezz's.

The clone that was Ezz stopped when he saw Ahsoka.

"Sir"! He shouted out.

"Ezz", Ahsoka said and starred at him.

Ezz turned to his left.

"Get over here"! He shouted. "It's Commander Tano"!

He runs up to her.

"I fought you were dead", he said. "I'm glad I was wrong".

"I fought you were dead too Ezz", Ahsoka said and smiled at him.

When Gear, Echo, Fives, Firewood and Roadkill runs around the corner.

"Commander"! Firewood shouted as he saw her.

"How did you get here"? Ahsoka asked.

"Teal'c saved us from Tala after lord Vader's fleet left", Gear explained.

"Sir", started Firewood. "Who did you survive when the Makaba was destroyed"?

Ahsoka sighed.

"I just barely got into an escape pod. I was buried in the snow until I was saved a few days ago", she explained.

She turned to Teal'c again.

"But what is the Yularen Imperial fleet doing in orbit"? Ahsoka asked.

Ahsoka didn't understand what they are doing here.

"Empress Risinic conquered this planet in the war with the Galactic Empire", Teal'c said. "After two years of war 14 years ago she ended it with one massive attack what forced the emperor to have peace".

"Look"! Gear said and pointed up in the sky. "Two Yularen transports are coming this way".

They walked back to their small camp there nine other Jaffa was.

As the transports landed in a valley close to them they met the Yularen Elite Guard soldiers as they stepped out.

They fired at them from behind several rocks.

Ahsoka stood up and deflected blaster fire with her two lightsabers.

Ezz looked up.

"They have fighter support"! He shouted to the others.

"Fall back to the smaller area of the valley"! Teal'c said. "The fighters can't get us their"!

The fighters opened fire and killed Gear and three Jaffa directly.

"Gear, No"! Firewood yelled and runs over to his dead brother.

Ahsoka pulled Firewood to his feet.

"If we don't move we'll join him", she said.

Teal'c fired his Staffweapon and got a headshot on a Yularen.

With every staff blast he hit someone.

The group was running and a Jaffa beside Roadkill was hit in the back and fell.

Roadkill stopped and fired back.

He killed two Yularen's.

"Let's go Roadkill"! Ezz shouted at him.

Roadkill throw his blaster away when the ammo was out.

He picked up the dead Jaffa's staff and fired it, killing three people before falling back.

The fighters were coming back and he barely made it into the smaller area.

/

At the same time this was happening Han had been kidnapped and his friend was looking for him.

And for some reason before leaving to find him Lando put Han's clothes on.

(Not made up. He did so in the end of the Empire strikes back movie)

/

Ahsoka hid herself on a large rock while the Elite Guard comes closer.

Teal'c and the others fall back to lore them in.

Ahsoka jumped down in the middle of their group with her lightsabers activated.

She slashed men around her.

The Yularen's was also attacked by Teal'c's group charging them.

Teal'c used his staff to knock several out.

When the fighting was over all Yularen's were dead and Ahsoka deactivated her lightsabers.

She saw how Echo and a Jaffa sat beside Fives dead body.

He had been stabbed in the hand to hand combat.

"If we don't get of this planet we're as good as dead", Ezz said.

Echo agreed.

"If we stay, we're all dead", a Jaffa said.

"Then we must take our cargoship and hope that we can get past the Yularen fleet", Teal'c said.

Ahsoka fought about it for a second.

"I'll use my X-wing to cover you", she said.

Teal'c nodded. "Let's go".

As they took of Ahsoka's fighter flied around them.

However by the time they got into orbit no large cruisers was in range.

But several fighters followed them but they were too late and they entered hyperspace.

Ahsoka leaned back in her set.

She opened a channel to the cargoship.

It was something she needed to ask.

"Teal'c, do you read"? Ahsoka said.

"I read you Ahsoka Tano", Teal'c replied. "What Is it"?

"I need to ask you something about Tala".

"Yes"?

"After fleeing, what happened to Hondo"?

Teal'c was quiet for a while.

"After the battle were lost Hondo went into hiding and escaped the empires grasp", Teal'c said. "He rebuild his little pirate band into a huge organization was involved 200 000 pirates that operated in the Outer Rim and in former Separatist space".

"So is he alive"? Ahsoka asked.

"He is not", Teal'c replied. "Hondo died six years ago in his bar with a drink in his hand", Teal'c said. "That is what is rumored. After his death his underlings battle over who would replace him and now nothing of Hondo's organization remains".

Ahsoka was quiet.

He didn't like the pirate but couldn't help but being sad over his death.

Perhaps it is because he joined her in the rebellion?

Ahsoka's voice suddenly becomes happier sounding.

"What about your rebellion against the Goa'uld"? Ahsoka asked with interest.

"They have been defeated. Four years ago we created our new and Nation", Teal'c said proudly. "We did, as you say, kick their ass".

Ahsoka smirked at that.

The trip took days through hyperspace until they arrived.

/

They arrived at a rebel base in the Nada system.

Nada is a sand covered planet that just as Tala is home to no intelligent life.

Many of the rebels Ahsoka met were impressed and astonished over to see a real jedi.

While Luke was kind of a jedi to meet a jedi from the Republican times was something else.

Well in the hangar Teal'c walked up to Ahsoka.

"Is something wrong Teal'c"? Ahsoka asked as she saw he looked troubled.

"It is going to be a meeting in a few days there an attack against the empires new Death star will be discussed", Teal'c explained.

He found that Ahsoka only looked strangely at him.

"What"? He asked. "Did I say something weird"?

"What the heck is a Death Star"? Ahsoka asked. "Sounds like a bowling ball or something".

Teal'c raised his right eyebrown.

"It is not a bowling ball", he said.

"So what is it"? Ahsoka asked after she stopped smirking.

Teal'c explains.

Ahsoka didn't know how to react to what she was told.

"W-Well we should get going in that case", she said.

"Indeed", Teal'c said.

Ahsoka also wanted to go and help the other save Han but couldn't.

She had to think of the bigger picture and believe that they can take care of themselves.

But at that time Han was already rescued and they were on their way back.

Except Luke who was going to Dagobah to talk to Yoda first.

6


	26. Chapter 26 Striking back

The Clone Wars

A new Future part 4

Striking back

Ahsoka found herself about to land in the hangar on a large rebel ship.

In the hangar she met Han and Chewbacca.

"Hey, good to see you're okay", Ahsoka said.

"Yeah am fine", Han replied. "Heard you got into a little trouble with the Yularen Empire".

Ahsoka shrugged her shoulders.

"Nah, it was nothing", Ahsoka said.

Chewbacca answered that with a roar.

Han looked at him and back to Ahsoka.

"Yeah Chewies right. You must have seen some real large battle as a jedi for the Republic", Han said.

Ahsoka nodded. "Yes. I would be lying if I said no".

When Teal'c joined them.

"Greetings Han Solo and Chewbacca", Teal'c said.

"Hey T, how you're doing"? Han asked him.

Ahsoka looked at Teal'c.

"So you know each other"? She stated.

"Indeed", Teal'c replied. "We were misfortunate enough to meet last year".

Teal'c then excused himself and left.

Han leaned closer to Ahsoka.

"You know, I can nether tell when his lying", Han said.

Chewbacca roared in agreement.

Ahsoka laughed.

Chewbacca smirked. Or it looked like he did so to Han.

"He is kidding right", Han said while looked at Ahsoka.

"I think so", she replied.

Chewbacca roared that they should get going not the miss the meeting.

"I'll be with you in a minute", Ahsoka said and turned around.

She felt Luke's presents and he would soon be here.

She also could tell that something was not right.

/

While everyone else was at the meeting Luke landed and walked up to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka could tell on Luke's face expression that he was going to tell her something that weighed heavily on his shoulders.

He stopped in front of her.

"Ahsoka, I"… he started.

She knew he had been with master Yoda before coming here.

"No", Ahsoka said and flinched back.

Luke took a step towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry"… Luke tried to say.

Ahsoka closed her eyes.

"He can't be", she said.

Luke didn't really know what to say at this point.

Ahsoka suddenly felt like she really was the last jedi.

(I know Luke is still around but you get the idea)

Master Kenobi, master Windu, Plo Koon and now master Yoda is dead too.

Ahsoka couldn't stop the tears from leaving her eyes.

Luke placed his arms around her as she had her head on his chest.

The hangar was completely empty.

Ahsoka's sobbing was the only thing that could be heard.

She wiped the tears of her face and looked at Luke.

"I swear to kill Vader if it is the last thing I do", Ahsoka said.

She turned around to walk away but Luke paced his right hand on her shoulder.

"You can't kill him. There is still good in him", Luke said.

Ahsoka didn't say anything.

She didn't even turn around to face him.

"He is my father", Luke said.

Still Ahsoka said nothing.

Luke understood that Ahsoka already know that and removed his hand from her shoulder.

"You knew", he said.

Ahsoka turned around and nodded.

"I'm sorry. But I couldn't tell you", she said looking down in the ground.

She avoided eye contact.

"I understand", Luke said. "Come we should get to the meeting".

Ahsoka looked up at him.

/

Like in the movie Luke walked into the meeting saying that he would join Han's team taking out the shield generator on Endor.

Ahsoka walked n right behind him.

Admiral Ackbar directly saw who the Togruta was.

The rumors about a jedi frozen in an escape pod had spread through the rebellion like a forest fire.

"Master Tano", Ackbar said. He was surprised to see that the jedi was Ahsoka.

Ahsoka turned but didn't remember him at first.

"Captain Ackbar"? She said, also she surprised to see him.

"Actually its admiral now master jedi", Ackbar said.

Ahsoka smiled.

"Someone's been promoted", she said.

She then turned to Han.

"I will join you as well", she said.

That's four", Han said with a smile.

Ahsoka let the Mon Mothma talk again.

Teal'c stood beside Ahsoka and could see that something was heavy on her shoulders.

Ezz were on the other side of the room and could also see it.

He had worked with her enough to learn when something troubled her.

/

Back out in the hangar Han introduced Lando to Ahsoka and Ezz.

"This is Lando and he will be leading to fleet", Han said. "Lando meet jedi master Ahsoka Tano and Teal'c from the Jaffa Nation".

"It's a pleasure to meet you master Tano", Lando said and they shook hands.

"The pleasure is all mine", Ahsoka said and smiled.

"I wish you good luck Lando", Teal'c said. "You will need it".

Lando laughed.

"As look as Han do his job it's not going to be that hard right", Lando said. "This a jedi master on our side. I don't see how we can lose".

But Lando knew that this attack was going to be hard to pull off and if they fail the rebellion will be done for it.

"I'm not that good", Ahsoka replied.

"I beg the differ Ahsoka Tano", Teal'c said.

Ahsoka glanced at her friend.

"I have seen you fight", Teal'c continued. "Mentally and physically you are a formidable warrior".

Teal'c smiled somewhat as he spoke.

Ahsoka didn't know what to say.

"Let's get this show on the road shall we"? Lando suggested.

Han turned to Lando.

"Don't scratch her", he said with a serious tone.

Lando smirked.

"I promise she won't get a scratch", Lando said and nodded at the Millennium Falcon.

"You promise, not a scratch", Han said.

"Just get out of here you pirate", Lando said and laughed.

/

Han's group who are to attack the shield generator on Endor have taken of in a stolen Imperial shuttle.

The rebel soldiers and Ezz and the clones were in the back while the Han and his crew was in the cockpit.

While traveling Ahsoka flashed back to the battle of Tala and how she lost a friend she nether believed she would have.

_ Flashback _

General Shiana Tollan sits in the chair on her bridge.

The bridge shakes over and over again.

A droid turned to her.

"General, commander Tano's flagship the Makaba tells us to get out of the enemies line of fire and get behind them", the droid said.

Shiana didn't reply.

"Sh-should we do what she says sir"? The droid asked.

"If we move Ahsoka will have three more cruisers firing at them", Shiana said.

She moved her dark skinned hands back and fixed her black ponytail.

She was the only one on the bridge that was still calm.

"General our shields are down at 20 %", the droid commander told her.

He held onto a metal chair not to fall over.

"Move us back towards the planet and the rest of the fleet", Shiana said.

"Roger, roger", the droid commander said.

A droid turned around and shouted. "General our shields are gone. The next hit will take us out"!

The droid commander turned to Shiana.

"Should we evacuate the ship general"? He asked nervously.

Shiana merely shock her head.

"What"! The droid replied seemingly shocked by the answer.

Seconds later they turned their attention to the front window.

Through it they see how the cruiser front exploded and the explosion went back throughout the cruiser.

Shiana closed her eyes and took a deep and easy breath.

_ End of Flashback _

5


	27. Chapter 27 Beginning of the battle

The Clone Wars

A new Future part 5 last part

Beginning of the battle

"Okay we're getting close to Endor now", Han said.

"Woah", Ahsoka said. "That is one big, space station".

They saw the huge Death Star.

After being let through the shield they landed on the planet and got out.

Ahsoka looked around.

"Alright, let's find that shield generator", Han said.

"Yes, we need to be quick about it", Leia said.

The group moved out into the large forest.

Ezz walked up to Luke and Ahsoka.

Han turned to Ahsoka.

"okay you should take Teal'c, the clone and we split up for a while to cover a larger area", Han said.

Ahsoka nodded.

"Sure, you're the boss", she said and smiled.

Teal'c who stood nearby heard all.

"Alright Ezz, you and the boys follow me and Teal'c that way", Ahsoka decided.

"Yes sir", Ezz said.

Ahsoka started walking and the rest followed with her.

"May the force be with you Ahsoka", Luke said.

Ahsoka turned.

"May the force be with you too Skyguy", she said and smirked.

She turned and started walking.

Luke didn't understand but he saw that the clone thought it was funny.

They were laughing at it.

As night fell Ahsoka's group made camp.

Ahsoka picked up a comm.

"Han", she said.

"I was just about the contact you", Han's voice said.

"As you said we have made camp north of the Empire's base", Ahsoka said.

"Good, that was fast", Han said. "Also we have found some new friend that can help us tomorrow".

"What new friend"? Ahsoka asked curious.

"Ewok's", Han said.

Ahsoka smiled a little.

"Yeah I've hear of them", she said.

"Let's talk again tomorrow before we try to get inside the base", Han said.

The conversation was over and Ahsoka put away the comm.

"What is an Ewok sir"? Asked Echo.

They are kind of like small bears", Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka do you read", Han said on the comm.

Ahsoka picked up the comm.

"Is something wrong"? Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah, kind of. "Luke is heading for the Imperial base to meet up with Vader", Han explained.

"What"! Ahsoka exclaimed.

She decided quickly. Luke was most likely going to meet the Emperor.

"I see if I can sneak with him", Ahsoka said.

"What isn't what I had in mind", Han said.

Ahsoka turned off the comm.

"Teal'c you're the boss now", she told the jaffa.

Teal'c nodded.

"very well", he said.

/

Teal'c stood up as the sun had risen.

"So, I get it will begin soon", Roadkill said with a smile.

"Teal'c do you read", Han's voice said on the comm.

"I read you Han Solo", Teal'c said.

"Apparently where is a back entrance so meet us at the coordinates I'll send you", Han said.

Teal'c looked at Firewood.

Firewood nodded.

"Yes sir, we got them", Firewood said.

/

"It is I who leaked the information to the Alliance", the Emperor said.

"An entire legion of my best men are awaiting for your friend on Endor", he said.

Luke looked horrified that he had all been a trap.

"It is useless to resist my son", Vader said.

At that point the rebel fleet arrived and avoided crashing into the Death Star's shields just by a little bit.

Luke took his lightsaber with the force and striked at the emperor but Vader's lightsaber blocked his.

"Now you must fight me", Vader said.

Suddenly a voice was heard from the roof somewhere.

They could see the person talking.

"Why don't you fight someone in your own size", Ahsoka said.

Vader didn't believe his ears.

It couldn't be her.

"It can't be", Vader said as he still swung his lightsaber at Luke.

"Oh yes, I'm still around", Ahsoka said and jumped down between Vader and the emperor.

"Impossible", the emperor exclaimed. "All jedi are dead"!

"Yeah, I survived and have been frozen for some time", Ahsoka said and jumped at Vader.

Vader blocked her and also Luke's attack.

"You can't defeat the dark side of the force", Vader said.

"Watch me", Ahsoka said.

/

Teal'c and the clones walked through the forest and heard voices.

Han and the others was surrounded in the bunker and stormtroopers just entered it.

"What do we do"? Ahsoka Echo.

Teal'c saw little they could do.

They were on a highpoint beside the little bunker.

A blaster shot hit a tree besides Teal'c.

Quickly Teal'c turned left and fired at a Stormtrooper.

The Stormtrooper's was surprised to find men in clone uniforms.

"Open fire"! A Stormtrooper ordered and several men fired.

Firewood took cover behind a tree and fired back.

Teal'c fired three blasts and killed two and injured one.

The rebels down at the bunker was brought out.

They could hear blaster fire and looked in that direction.

Some Stormtrooper's run in that direction to aid the other troopers.

"Sir, look", a trooper said and pointed at C3P-O.

"Go get them", the officer ordered.

"Damn traitor"! Ezz shouted in anger.

He took a shot in the chest.

Ezz fell backwards and down a hill.

The rebels saw his none moving body land.

"Oh no", Leia said.

But then Ewok's blow in horns and Ewok's came up in all directions.

Arrows, stones and spears began to fly.

Chewbacca took a trooper and throw him on another one.

Han hit one and took his blaster.

Stormtroopers and rebels moved in all directions.

Echo throw a grenade.

"Cover"! He shouted to the others.

Stormtroopers scream as the grenade exploded.

Firewood is shot in the left arm and drops his blaster.

Another shot hits his chest.

He fall to his knees.

"Echo cover Firewood"! Shouted Echo.

Roadkill turned to see his brother fall forward.

"Firewood"! He yelled. And fired in his direction.

Several arrow hit the stormtroopers.

/

The emperor stand up.

Ahsoka is force pushed away from Vader and Luke.

She hits a pillar and is unconscious.

"Ahsoka"! Luke shouted.

Vader swings again and Luke blocks in and swings back.

He forces Vader to go backwards.

Luke cuts Vader's arm off.

"Yes, now finish him and take your fathers place at my side", the emperor said.

But Luke deactivated his lightsaber.

"No, I am a jedi. Just like my father", Luke replied.

The emperor gets angry.

"Fine, then die jedi", he said and uses his 'electric powers' at him.

Vader slowly stands up and looks at Luke.

"Father please", Luke begs.

Vader looks from the emperor till Luke.

Suddenly the emperor stops and take up his lightsaber as Ahsoka force jumps at him with her two.

Her green lightsabers meet his red one.

"A bad move jedi", emperor Palpataine said.

"Will see", Ahsoka replied and swung both lightsabers.

Palpataine blocked both and swinged his at her in great strength.

Ahsoka had trouble blocking it and jumped back two meters.

But he follows her and attacks over and over again.

Luke now sits up but is in pain.

A jump from Palpataine knocked Ahsoka out and threw her over the edge into the large seeming bottomless hole.

"NOOO"! Luke shouted and stand up but Vader strikes at him with his lightsaber.

Luke blocks with his and striked back.

Palpataine first smile but it stops as he still senses Ahsoka.

She crawls up and holds one lightsaber.

She dropped the other one.

"Get out of here Luke"! Ahsoka tells him.

Palpataine strikes again with great force.

Ahsoka is beaten to the cold metal ground.

She don't move and Palpataine turns to Luke and uses his 'electric powers' again.

Vader makes a decision and picks up Palpataine and throws him over the edge down in the hole.

But Vader is hit by the electric stuff and injured.

Luke runs over to him and Ahsoka started to wake up.

/

Roadkill sits by Firewood's injured body.

"I'll be fine Roadkill", Firewood said. "Just win this fight and destroy that gener…".

Firewood's head tilt to the side.

"You have my word brother", Roadkill said in anger.

"We must make our way down to the bunker"! Teal'c said as he fired his staff and took cover again.

Roadkill stood up and fired around him.

"Come on"! Roadkill shouted. "Come and get me"!

Roadkill charges ahead into the enemy.

Chewbacca sticks his head up from an AT-ST.

Teal'c sees it and raised an eyebrown.

"Impressive", he said.

Roadkill slashed around him with his knife.

But a shot in the back ends his rampage.

Echo stand up.

"All enemies here is dead", he told Teal'c. "But so is many of us".

He looks over Roadkill's and Firewood's bodies.

He and Teal'c walked down to the bunker and met up with Han and the rest.

Leia who is injured sees that they came and smiles.

She is happy to see them but concerned that only two is here.

"Echo, where are the rest"? She asked. "Firewood and Roadkill"?

Echo shook his head.

"They didn't make it princess", Echo said.

/

The Death Star shook.

"What was that"? Asked Luke.

Ahsoka smiled.

"The shields are down", she said happily and halted over to Luke.

"Time to go", she said. "We can take him with us". She pointed at Vader.

After some time they were in a hangar.

Luke put Vade down and after talking he took the mast of.

Ahsoka stood beside Luke.

"Tell your sister your right", Vader told Luke and looked at Ahsoka.

"I, am… s-sorry Asok…"

He trailed of and was dead.

Luke looked down into the ground.

"Am sorry Luke", Ahsoka said and he put her arm around her.

He helped her inside a small ship and they left just before the Death Star exploded completely.

They headed to Endor and landed in a clearing.

They met the others there.

Echo run up and took Ahsoka from Luke.

He placed her arm over his shoulders to assist her.

"Are you okay sir"? Echo asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine", Ahsoka said.

Leia and Teal'c met them.

Leia hugged Luke.

"You seem a little beaten up", Han told Ahsoka.

Ahsoka smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"That emperor was more talk than action", she said. "He wasn't that good with a lightsaber".

Han smirked too.

"Is that why your so injured"? He asked.

"I tripped on the way out", Ahsoka said.

Luke, Echo and Han laughed.

Teal'c waved them over.

On the ground was a medic tending to a clone.

"Commander, I thought you died", Echo said surprised.

"You look pretty bad sir", Ezz said to Ahsoka.

"You look a little worse than me", Ahsoka said.

"Nah", Ezz said in a sarcastic nonchalant voice.

8


	28. Chapter 28 Flashing back

**These last three last chapters has very little if nothniog to do with the plot. It is something I put if because I felt like doing something like it those years ago. It is a flahsback Ahoska shares about an event during the Clone Wars.**

The Clone wars

A frozen evil part 1

Flashing back

Now first, this story will be told in a flashback from Ahsoka as they orbit a planet called Anatic 3.

It is the third planet in the Anatic system and the only one that come near supporting civilized life.

The cold climate still make it impossible to use for more than an outpost.

Only some wild life can live on Anatic 3.

This is three months after the death of the Emperor, lord Vader and the Death Stars destruction.

The millennium Falcon in in orbit over it.

"So, what kind of outpost do the Rebels want to build here"? Asked Han.

"A research outpost", said Leia.

"That sounds boring", said Han and sigh.

"Well the rebellion do more than just fight the Empire now seeing as they are in chaos", said Leia.

Luke and Ahsoka entered the cockpit.

Ahsoka sat down in a chair and sigh.

"See", said Han and pointed at her. "Even she think this is boring. Why can't somebody else look for a good spot to start building on".

"No, I don't mind the building a research outpost but", Ahsoka trail off.

"But what"? Asked Han and looked back at her.

Ahsoka sigh again.

"But why here"? She said.

Leia looked confused at her.

"Why not here"? Leia asked.

Ahsoka kept looking out the front window.

"During the Clone wars I spent a few days here", she said. "I would fight a thousand battle droids then do it again".

"What bad huh", said Han.

"Most of the crew didn't make it", Ahsoka explained.

The three now all looked at her.

"What happened"? Asked Luke.

/ Flashback /

A Republic transport landed on the snow covered ground outside a Republic weather outpost on Anatic 3.

Ahsoka walked out wearing a green warm coat.

A hood covers her head from the wind.

All this happened before More prime so Ahsoka don't have her own legion yet.

Clones in snow armor comes after her.

One of them is captain Rex.

A human in a thick blue coat with a hood meets them and shakes Ahsoka's hand.

"Good to meet you master Tano", he said.

He have a blond small beard.

He smiles at her.

"I am John McKean", he presented himself. "I'm from Naboo and is in charge of the station".

"Hello, nice to meet you Mr McKean", Ahsoka greets back. "This is captain Rex".

"Let's go inside", said John and turned around and the others followed.

Ahsoka had six clones with her.

"God it's cold", one complained.

His name was Nightmare.

They walked past several buildings before entering one large.

Inside John took of the coat and hanged it up on the wall.

Ahsoka also hanged hers on the wall.

They walked down a hallway and entered a rec room with a couch, tree armchairs.

Windows was on the left side so you could look out.

A wooden table stand in the rooms middle and a blue ping pong table stood in the right end.

Several humans were in the room.

They turned their attention to John and the guests.

"This is Ahsoka Tano", said John. "A jedi and captain Rex. The other presentations later".

He turned to Ahsoka.

"I assume you could like to know why we ask the jedi to send someone", John asked knowing the reply.

"of course", Ahsoka said.

John smiled and walked over to a white wall this several pictures and diagrams sat on.

"Three days ago we found a ship in the ice", John said.

"A ship in the ice"? Ahsoka asked. "Why call a jedi here for that"?

"We believe the vessel have crashed in the ice 100 000 years ago", another man said.

He had orange hair and a orange beard that went to his shirt.

Ahsoka and the clones behind her starred at him.

Ahsoka looked at John.

"100 000 years"? She asked him.

John nodded.

"But also 30 meters from it we have found what we believe is the pilot", John said. "Also frozen in the ice".

Ahsoka didn't know what to say.

She just starred in amazement.

"We have nether seen a creature like it. There is nothing in the Republic database", the red bearded man said.

"C-can we get it up without destroying the ice block"? a clone named Odo asked.

"Yes and tomorrow we will", John said.

Odo looked at Nightmare.

"This could be historical", Odo said.

"Let's not go too far ahead", Nightmare suggested.

"Let me show you to your sleeping quarters", John said and left the room with the clones and Ahsoka after them.

The clones slept two in each room and Ahsoka shared room with a young red haired women.

The hair went past her ears and stopped.

She was around 18 years old.

Her name was Isabel.

Ahsoka returned the the rec room and met the orange bearded man on the way.

They shook hands.

"Hello I'm Pedar Ohlsent", he said with a small accent.

"Good to meet you", Ahsoka said.

It was eight people working in the weather outpost.

John was in charge and from Naboo.

The seven others are from a planet called Norwaki.

Another man with grey hair and glasses named Flook was the medical officer.

The next day Ahsoka, John, Pedar, Rex Odo, Isabel and a bold man named Trex took a snow vehicle called a snow cat to the site.

The driver was named Gustav and had dark hair and a dark beard.

He only spoke Norwakian.

Norwakian is like Norwegian on earth.

After stopping Rex was the first out.

Four flags placed in the ice showed the aliens ice grave and two more flags showed the way down to the ship under the ice.

A narrow tunnel led 60 meters down.

The group walked over to the aliens site.

"It must be at least two to three meters long", said Odo.

"Three and a half", corrected Pedar.

Ahsoka bend down beside it and looked up.

She saw a large crane ready to lift beside them.

Gustav opened the cranes door and looked out.

"Kranen er klar til å løfte"! Shouted Gustav. (The crane is ready to lift!)

"What did he say"? Ask Rex.

"He said that the crane is ready to lift", Trex said.

Everyone moved aside as the men prepared for the crane to lift the ice block.

After a short amount of time the alien block way out and on the snow cats back.

They got in again and started driving back the the camp.

The whole thing took six hours.

One to get there and one back and four to carefully lift and place the ice on the snow cat without breaking it.

/

Inside the clones don't wars their helmets.

They put it in an small empty storage room of wood who was attached to the main building.

Everyone had gathered around it.

John turned to the engineer Eric.

Eric was a young and kind of fat man with black short and messy hair.

"Do you have a small drill"? John ask him.

Eric turned to a man with brown hair.

He looked like he hadn't shaved in a few days.

He was named Nibe.

"Få den minste drill vi fikk", Eric said. (Get the smallest drill we got)

Nibe left for a few minutes and soon got back with a small drill.

Eric took it and found a good place after some calculating.

It drilled slow into the ice and stopped as he reached the alien.

In that second a two small cracks was made in the ice.

Flook gave John a needle and he took a blood sample.

John looked at everyone.

"We might be going into the history records my friend", John said and smiled as he left the room.

He was going to analyses the blood sample.

Most went into the rec room to relax and celebrate the discovery.

"I'm going out to the food storage house to get some more drinks for us", Flook said.

He took his blue coat and walked outside.

A clone named Carmine stood alone in the storage room looking at the frozen alien two hours later.

He had gone back to see it again.

He turned around to leave.

He heard and felt a lowed scream and the wooden roof was torn apart.

Carmine quickly moved to the wall and turned around.

The alien had broken out of the ice.

Flook looked out the food storage door when he heard a loud scream who made the blood in his veins to freeze.

"What the heck was that"? He asked himself.

Sida **6** av **6**


	29. Chapter 29 It is out

The Clone wars

A frozen evil part 2

It is out

Carmine runs through empty hallways to find the rest.

He runs into the rec room.

His heart in pumping faster than normal and he is almost scared to death.

"It escaped"! Carmine yelled.

Everyone looked confused at him.

"Did you have a nightmare or something"? Nightmare asked smirking.

"No more drinking for you", said John.

"It isn't a joke"! Carmine yells. "It just broke out as a was leaving the room"!

Everyone hurries down the hallways to the storage room.

They found the room mostly destroyed and the ice block empty.

Flook have now arrived.

"Did it get out"? Flook asked.

Trex nodded.

"Alright, gear up", John said. "We'll have to go out and find it".

"He's right", Ahsoka said.

After a few minutes they were dressed and went outside in groups of two or three.

They spread out in the camp.

In was dark and snowing somewhat.

John had said earlier that a storm was coming.

Ahsoka assume this thing would hide from the cold and so she, John and Nightmare looked through another storage.

Trex and a clone named Spike walked through the eastern end of the camp as Spike heard something.

"Did you hear that"? He asked and moved around the flashlight in the direction he heard it.

"Yeah, I heard something", Trex said.

Suddenly Spike's flashlight stopped at a door and a six legged creature inside the building.

"We got to get the others", said Spike and turned to Trex.

"Yeah let's hurry", said Trex.

But as he finished a tentacle went through Spike's throat and pulled him in.

A scared and panicked Trex who had Spike's blood on him run off to get help.

"Help"! Trex shouted as loud as he could.

Rex, Carmine and Odo came running.

"What happened"? Asked Rex.

"I-it took Spike", Trex said and the four run back there.

"Woah"! Exclaimed Carmine as he saw the creature.

The legs of a clone could be seen slowly being eaten by it.

"Shoot it"! Rex ordered.

The clones fired as more people arrived.

"Oh god who is that"? Asked Eric.

"Spike", Rex replied.

They stopped shooting.

They saw it had little effect.

Gustav threw a dunk of gasoline at it.

Odo and Nightmare also throw one each.

"Rex shoot the fuel dunks"! Ahsoka shouted.

Rex shot and the creature and the wooden building was consumed in an explosion of fire.

After some time the fired was out and the remains of the creature was brought to autopsy.

Ahsoka, Odo, John and Flook was there.

Flook opened it up with a knife and John help him.

Ahsoka couldn't watch and left the room.

John took a small blade and gently opened a sack inside in which Spike was.

He didn't have a helmet or armor.

It had been spit out earlier by the creature.

"His skin looks completely new", Flook said in amazement.

"What the heck was it doing to him"? Odo asked.

"I think it was absorbing him. This sack in most likely it's stomach", John said. "But I'm only guessing of course".

Nightmare and a clone named Ikad met up with Ahsoka in a hallway.

"Sir, with your clarification we would like to use the shuttle we arrived with to get Trex out of here", Nightmare said.

"To the Republic fleet base 17 hours away that general Skywalker and Kenobi is in", Ikad said.

Ahsoka nodded in agreement.

"He needs medical help that he can't get here", Nightmare said.

/

Rex saw how Ikad and the clone named Carmine brought out Trex to the shuttle. The Norwaki medical officer Flook joined them.

Ahsoka had told him about it.

"Why isn't Nightmare here"? Ask Rex himself.

It was his and Ikad who made up the idea.

He shrugged his shoulders and was about to leave as the red headed girl in Ahsoka's age runs out and waves at the shuttle.

Rex runs out.

Something must be wrong.

"What is wrong Ms Isabel"? Rex asked her.

"They can't leave yet", Isabel said.

"What is she doing"? Ikad asked.

"She want us to land again", Carmine said.

Carmine was piloting and in the back of the shuttle sat Flook and Trex.

"Why are we going down"? Trex asked.

Flook shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably nothing", he said.

The shuttle suddenly lost control and started spinning before crashing and exploding in a mountain many kilometers away.

Isabel placed her hands on her moth.

Rex starred shocked after them.

/ End of flashback /

"What the hell happened"? Han asked.

Ahsoka shrugged her shoulders.

"The crash destroyed the shuttle completely so it was nothing to recover", she explained.

/ Flashback /

Fifteen minutes later everyone was in the rec room.

Isabel is sitting in an armchair and looks down into the floor.

"They had plenty of visibility", Nightmare said. "So why did they crash"?

Gustav stands up.

"Vi må ta en snø katt og ingen etter dem", he said. (We must take a snow cat and go after them)

John nodded.

"Ahsoka, Nibe, Gustav and I will take a snow cat and go and look for survivors", John said.

He turned to Gustav.

"Du kjører Gustav", he told him. (You drive Gustav)

"No, we can't", Isabel said.

All turn to her.

"Why did you wave down the shuttle"? Rex asked.

"I fought it might have been in danger", Isabel said.

"Guess you was right", Nightmare said with a little smirk.

He was sitting in the couch and moved his hands through his black hair.

John snorted.

"Danger from what"? He asked in disbelief.

"I took a sample of Spike's blood and found that the creatures cells was attacking and mimicking his cells", Isabel said.

"The cells was still alive"? Odo said also he not believing it.

"What are you trying to say"? Pedar asked.

"I think the creature have replicated a person in this room", Isabel said.

"Before the crash I found a puddle of blood in the shower room and now someone have cleaned it up".

John snorted again.

"Ridicules", he said.

Nightmare and Odo thought the same.

Ahsoka walked over to Isabel.

"Can you show me the sample"? She asked with a gentle voice.

Isabel nodded.

"Don't tell me you believe her", John said.

"It doesn't hurt to check it", Ahsoka said and followed Isabel out.

The walked into the medical lab.

Isabel showed Ahsoka a microscope.

Ahsoka bent over and looked.

Nibe entered the room.

"I would like to have a look too if you don't mind", Nibe said to Isabel.

Isabel was happy that both of them seemed to believe her somewhat.

Ahsoka looked up.

"Your right", she said shocked and looked at Isabel. "They are alive and…"

Her eyes shifted to Nibe and a horrified expression was on her face.

"Get behind me Isabel"! Asoka said.

She took up one of her two lightsaber.

Isabel gave out a terrified scream.

Nibe's shirt was ripped open and his stomach opened and large teeth could be seen.

Ahsoka cut him in half.

But the two parts started to act like two different life forms.

Ahsoka deactivated the lightsabers and took Isabel's hand and started running.

Nibe, or the creature was right behind them.

Ahsoka closed a door and held it closed with the force the creature tried to open it.

Rex and Nightmare came running.

"It's Nibe. Isabel was right", Ahsoka said. "Rex get a flamethrower"!

Rex started running away and met Pedar.

"I heard a scream", he said. "What's going on"?

"It one of those things", Rex said. "Get a flamethrower quickly".

Soon Pedar and Rex was back with Ahsoka and she opened the door.

Ahsoka opened the door and Pedar burn both creatures.

/

Everyone was outside and stood around the remains of the first creature and Nibe.

Gustav burn them with the flamethrower.

"What the heck is going on"? Eric asked.

"We should call for help", Nightmare said.

Rex looked at him untrustingly.

"No", said Ahsoka. "We can't give it a way out of here. We need to kill it before anyone gets here".

"It could have gotten to any of us", Isabel said.

Everyone looked at each other.

"We could do some kind of test to see who is who they claim to be", suggested John. "Odo and I can take care of it".

Sida **6** av **6**


	30. Chapter 30 The threat inside us

The Clone wars

A frozen evil part 3

The threat inside us

Ahsoka sits in her room thinking over the situation as Isabel comes inside.

"Odo and John is preparing the blood test so we can see who is who", Isabel said.

"How does it work"? Ahsoka asked, not following the first time.

"We take our blood and put in some of the creatures blood. That should create some kind of reaction", Isabel said.

Ahsoka looked out into the air.

"You know Isabel", Ahsoka began. "It's kind of creepy not knowing if all are who they say they are".

Isabel nodded slowly.

"Yeah your right Ahsoka", Isabel sat down almost two meters away.

Ahsoka looked at her.

She knew Isabel did so not knowing if it was Ahsoka or the creatures.

But Ahsoka knew she in herself but wasn't going to bother saying it knowing that it Isabel said it she probably wouldn't believe it 100 % either.

Then they heard the fire alarm.

They stood up and run out into the hallway towards the medical lab.

They saw how Pedar and Eric walked out of the medical lab with fire extinguishers in there hands.

Smoke was coming out of the medical lab.

John came running from the other direction.

"What happened"? Asked Ahsoka.

"Someone burned down the lab", said Pedar. "It's all gone. The test s ruined".

Odo also came with Gustav, Rex and Nightmare behind him.

"What do we do know"? Asked Eric.

Rex turned to Nightmare.

"Why wasn't you on the shuttle Nightmare"? Rex asked.

Nightmare looked at him in anger.

"Your accusing me, sir"? Nightmare asked.

"I'm just asking", Rex replied.

"How long was the lab empty"? Ahsoka asked.

She looked at Odo and John.

"I left the lab to get something to eat for Odo and me about five minutes ago", John said.

All looked at Odo.

"I have had a headache so I just left to get something for it two minutes ago", Odo defended himself.

"Pointing fingers won't do anything", Ahsoka said.

"You've got a better idea"? Eric asked.

But Ahsoka shook her head.

"But can't we just take each person's blood and expose in to fire", Isabel suggested.

Everyone turned to her.

"I mean that if the blood we test if that things it would most likely try to escape", Isabel said.

John shrugged his shoulders.

"Worth a try", John said.

He turned to Gustav.

"Gustav får flammekaster", John said. "Pedar go with him". (Gustav get the flamethrower)

Gustav nodded and left.

"Let's all go into the rec room and wait", John said.

All did so.

Suddenly Eric hell to the ground in pain as the looks of it.

"Eric hvor er du"? Asked John and run to help him. (Eric how are you?)

A fifth arm came out on Eric's right side and torn John in two parts as blood run over the floor.

Eric stood up and a sixth arm came out on his left and his chest opened and giant teeth could be seen.

Isabel run out of the room. She was terrified.

She run straight into Pedar and Gustav.

"Hvorfor er du i en hast", asked Gustav. (Why are you in a hurry?)

"Det er Eric", Isabel said in a scared voice. (It's Eric)

Pedar looked at Gustav and both started running.

Isabel walked slowly behind them as they quickly run.

/

Ahsoka cut of some tentacles with her lightsabers.

Rex was shooting with his blaster from behind the couch.

Ahsoka jumped and cut of some tentacles who was dragging Nightmare towards the creature.

Pedar was first into the room and torched the creature.

The burning creature runs out of the room.

Pedar and the others follow it until it dies a few seconds later of the fire.

"Where is Isabel"? Asked Ahsoka.

Pedar looks around.

"She was right behind us", Pedar said.

"We need to find her", Ahsoka said.

But Isabel walked around the corner.

"Where were you"? Asked Rex.

"J-just here", Isabel replied.

From another direction Odo arrived.

Rex looks at him.

"Thanks for the help", Nightmare said. "You had to run off".

"It scared to heck out of me", Odo said.

"Cowered", Nightmare said.

Ahsoka glanced worryingly at Odo and Isabel.

If one of them are that thing they could have gotten to the other one.

"Er testen ideen fortsatt opp"? Gustav asked. (Are the test idea still up?)

"He asks if the test is still an option"? Pedar said.

Ahsoka nodded.

"I can't see why not", she said. "Let's go to the mess hall".

Soon all was there.

But after testing their bloods reaction to fire nothing happened.

"Does that mean that we're all clear"? Pedar asked.

"I-I d-don't know", Isabel replied.

"It could mean that Eric was the last one or that we were wrong about this exposing it", Ahsoka continued.

"So, we could still be in trouble", Nightmare stated.

"Yeah", Ahsoka said.

Nightmare laid down on a table in his dark blue clothing.

"I should have taken the chance to join the special force guys", Nightmare said.

"What"? Odo asked.

"After the battle with the Geonosian's I had the option to try out for a clone special force or something", Nightmare explained. "But I decided not to and now am gone die here".

"You're not going to die Nightmare", Ahsoka try to calm him.

Suddenly Odo walked for the door.

"Hey, Odo the heck are you doing"? Asked Pedar.

"I just want to get my gun okay", Odo said. "I'm not sitting unarmed with that thing".

"Gustav go with him", Ahsoka said.

"Go with Odo Gustav", Pedar told Gustav. (Go with Odo Gustav)

Gustav followed the clone.

Gustav and Odo walked into Odo's quarters.

"Skynd deg", Gustav said. (Hurry up)

Suddenly he felt pain.

Tentacles had burrowed through his him from behind.

Gustav who was former member of the Norwaki Internal Special Force Squad had placed a grenade in his pocket just in case.

"Du vil ikke få meg jævel", he said with his last breath. (You won't get me you bastard)

He was able to drop in on the ground and it went off.

In the mess hall they heard an explosion and hurried towards it.

They arrived at the now destroyed quarters.

Pedar looked at the remains destroyed body.

"It's impossible to see who this is", Pedar said.

"I only see one body", Ahsoka said.

She walked out through the large hole in the wall.

It was a full storm outside.

They followed footsteps towards the garage.

A Snow Cat left the garage in high speed.

Ahsoka was the driver.

"Odo", she said shocked.

"He's one of them"! Nightmare exclaimed.

"Where is he going"? Asked Rex.

Isabel eyes widened.

"He must be going for the old ship it crashed in", she said.

Ahsoka looked at her.

"He want's go get of the planet", Ahsoka said.

"Will the ship fly after 100 000 years"? Nightmare asked in disbelief.

Pedar shrugged his shoulders.

"Can we take the risk"? Pedar replied with another question.

"You'll take another snow cat", Ahsoka said. "I'm going after him directly".

He started running as fast as she could.

Finely she activated her lightsabers and jumped over the snow cat and destroyed the engine.

She stood in front of it as Odo walked out.

"Commander", Odo said.

"When"? Ahsoka asked.

Odo looked at her.

"How long sense you killed Odo"? Ahsoka asked. With narrowing eyes.

"Just after you burned the first of me", Odo said. "You look cold".

Ahsoka had no winter clothes on her just like Odo.

Odo was dressed in dark blue clothes.

His clothes ripped off as tentacles and three arms come out from his sides.

A blood icing scream follows from him.

His hand got long and sharp claws.

He charges the young padowan.

Ahsoka jumped aside and tried to slash him.

She missed and it grabbed her and throw her to the side.

She looked up and saw and heard a gunship landing.

The doors retracted and clones run out.

Ahsoka recognized one of them immediately.

"Commander Tano"! The clone shouted.

Then they saw the creature.

"Kill it Spearhead"! Ahsoka yelled. "Blow it to bits"!

"Grenade Flinch"! Spearhead told a clone beside him.

Flinch throw it at the creature but the explosion didn't kill it.

The thing attacked them.

"Looked out"! Spearhead shouted and fired with his blaster.

Ahsoka jumped and pulled Spearhead and another one out of the way.

The creature took up a clone and with force the tentacles crushed the armor and went into him.

The clone screamed at hit happened.

But Ahsoka could see a Snow cat stop nearby.

Pedar run out with the flamethrower.

He stopped and pointed the flamethrower at the creature.

"Burn in hell you son of a"! Pedar yelled and moved his fingers on the trigger.

Fire consumed the creature and it screamed out.

"It's over", Rex said and sigh of relief.

Ahsoka's black out and fell to the ground.

Spearhead and Flinch helped her up.

The cold overwhelmed her.

Without her winter clothing it was way too cold.

"The commander needs to get out of here now Captain"! Spearhead yelled to Rex.

Everyone hurried into the gunship.

Flinch turned to the survivors.

"What was that thing"? he asked.

"A long story", Rex replied.

"Sir we found your shuttle crashed", Flinch said.

"Survivor"? Isabel asked.

Flinch shook his head.

"The shuttle had exploded in the crashed and no one could have survived", Flinch said.

/  
In the infirmary of a Republic cruiser Ahsoka lay on a bed as a medical droid was working on a wound on her left side.

Nightmare, Pedar and Isabel sat on three other beds.

Nightmare had only dark blue clothing on.

Rex was on the bridge explaining to Anakin and obi-wan what happened on the planet.

A black haired man in a white doctors coat walked up to Ahsoka's bed.

Ahsoka was still asleep.

His name was Beckett and he would be on Mori Prime as Ahsoka got her legion.

He walked over to a consul after taking a blood sample from Ahsoka.

"Impossible", Beckett said.

Nightmare looked at him.

"Something wrong doc"? He asked.

"I don't know", Beckett said.

Nightmare walked over.

"I took a blood sample from all on the planet and, well it is something the computer don't recognize in his blood", Beckett explained.

Nightmare's eyes widened and he looked at the others.

Pedar stood up.

"How did it get to him"? Nightmare asked.

No one had an answer.

"Where is he doctor Beckett"? Asked Isabel.

"O-on the bridge", Beckett said.

Their equipment was lying on a table in the infirmary so Pedar took the flamethrower.

They run out on the infirmary.

/

On the bridge Anakin, Obi-wan, Rex, Flinch and Spearhead stood and had a discussion.

Suddenly a clone and two Norwaki survivors come in.

"Stay away from Flinch"! Nightmare shouted.

Everyone turned to them.

"What is going…" Rex began.

"It's not Flinch anymore", Nightmare said. "it infected him on the planet".

Rex took a step away from Flinch.

"It is nothing wrong with me", Flinch insisted.

"Stand down", Obi-wan said to the three.

Flinch took on his helmet and his head split it two.

"Woah", Anakin called out as he moved his hand towards his lightsaber.

Pedar was fast and burned Flinch quickly.

Soon the burning corps well down.

"It that what you talked about Rex"? Anakin asked.

Rex nodded.

"is it over this time"? Isabel asked.

"I hope so", Pedar replied.

/End of flashback/

"Maybe it might not be a good idea to build an outpost here", Han said slowly.

"That things ship crashed 100 000 years ago", Ahsoka said calmly. "No creature like it have been seen before or after my visit here".

"So, Leia started. "Do you know what it was"?

"No, but what things ship was more advanced than anything we've seen before so it is possible what it's race have died out long ago", Ahsoka said.

It was a moment of silence.

"Or I hope so at least", Ahsoka said.

"What happened to those Norwaki"? Han asked.

"They returned home", Ahsoka replied. "I don't know what happened after the war ended".

Luke looked out the window in the front.

"And the ship"? He asked.

"It was picked apart by Republic intelligence in some lab somewhere", Ahsoka said. "From what have seen the technology was used in making the Death Star".

Sida **9** av **9**


End file.
